


A Pirates Life

by SarT1991



Series: A Pirates Life [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Betrayal, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pirates, Vaginal Sex, ecstasy pills, forced foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: So as you may have guessed this does not have anything to do with the mew mew project, this is just pure fantasy on my part and has to do with a pirate adventure. English names being used.this is a story about pirates and love and betrayal.  three orphan girls find three runaway pirates but as it would turn out only two of the pirates are runaways; the third is a traitor.  one of the girls joins the traitor and turns them in.  later on they join a new crew; one that one of the runaways used to be with before.Please Review & Comment.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN MEW MEW POWER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!   I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND MY CREATED CHARACTERS!Thinking about maybe either making a different version of this...Thanks,SarT55





	1. The Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Accepted!  
> Recently I was PM by someone who says that they really like my stories. However, they wondered why I'm always bashing Masaya/Mark. To which I replied that "he's not really my favorite character." They bet me I couldn't write 5 stories not bashing Masaya so I'm taking that bet. So anyways, I know these aren't my normal stories because I'm not totally bashing Masaya/Mark, but here it goes. By the way, from how I feel at the moment of writing these will depend on what names I use, whether it is the original Japanese names or the English names. I will name the titles of the stories I'm writing in each story, but will not put each description in the stories, because that would just make this longer than it needs to be and already probably is; sorry 'bout that ;/…some of these might have to do with the mew mew project, some might not.
> 
> So far I have: On The Run, Tokyo Mew Mew Moves to Inuyasha, A Pirates Life

**The Good:**

Chloe-15 & Elliot-20

Zoey-16 & Mark-18

Corina-16

Bridget-15

Kiki-14

Mimi-14

Renee-22 & Wesley-26

Anika-19 & Liam-21

**The bad:**

Captain Deep Blue-32

First Mate Sardon-25

Dren-18

Tarb-13

Krod-19

Diputs-17

Bailey-16 & Tyler-18

**The Stupid:**

Carter

Maylyn

Hadley

Poppy

Karson

* * *

**A Pirates Life**

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day on the Sands of the Isles of the Eastern Waters when three orphans, Chloe, Zoey and Bailey walked up over the rocks. Two of the girls were sixteen, and one was fifteen, but a few months’ differences.

“What do you think we’ll find today? Do you think we’ll find anything super mysterious?” Bailey asked super excited.

Bailey is the oldest of the three girls; she was born in January. She has long blonde hair tired up in a single high ponytail with dark brown, almost red eyes. Out of the three in the group, Bailey is the most adventurous and can’t seem to stay out of trouble.

“I don’t know. I just hope it’s something that doesn’t get us in trouble with Ms. Grace again.” Zoey said looking around.

Zoey is the middle of the three girls; she was born in March. She has shoulder length red hair tied into two short pigtails and chocolate brown eyes. Although, not the most responsible, Zoey is the more level headed out of the group; she also can’t seem to stay out of trouble, probably from hanging out with Bailey.

“Eh, who cares about what boring old Ms. Grace has to say? That’s just it too; she’s old and boring. What do you think Chloe? You have to agree with me; she’s never nice to you.” Bailey asked the youngest of the group.

“I don’t know. I guess there are rules for a reason.” Chloe said quietly; she doesn’t really like trouble.

Chloe is the youngest of the three; she was born early on Christmas Eve. She has long orange hair down to her lower back which she ties up in two low pigtails and sky blue eyes. Chloe is the smallest and shyest of the group and try as hard as she might she can’t seem to stay out of trouble, no matter how many rules she follows; she also doesn’t talk much.

“Yeah, but you follow all the rules!” Bailey screamed exasperated.

“She’s right, Chloe, you do follow all the rules and still get in trouble. For some reason, Ms. Grace just doesn’t like you; she treats you like crap no matter what you do. And you know damn well if it weren’t for the other wards that come around and us you wouldn’t eat.” Zoey said looking at Chloe, while Bailey paced back and forth.

“I know. But I don’t know what I did. I think it has something to do with my parents though.” Chloe said quietly looking down.

“I thought you didn’t know your parents.” Bailey said as they continued to walk to the beach.

“She doesn’t; she’s only heard stories.” Zoey said as they stumbled on some rocks.

“Oh, what kind of stories? I’ve heard of her father; he’s a famous pirate. I think that the coolest thing ever. You know what I think? We should just run away from Ms. Grace and her orphanage of hell. We have nothing there; we have our pictures with us in our sacks along with our one stuffed animal. Not to mention, we have only two outfits, plus one pair of pajamas. They treat us like slaves there. We should just leave.” Bailey said excitedly.

“And go where? We also have no place to go. And it’s Scouts Home for Girls. We also have no money; what do you suppose we do?” Zoey asked putting her hands on her hips.

“Chloe has money; she carries it in her bag with her at all times. I’m kinda surprised Ms. Grace hasn’t found it.” Bailey said looking at the girls.

“How do you know she has money?” Zoey asked looking from Bailey to Chloe confused.

“I see her with it every day; she goes into town to get us candy bars. How did you think she was getting them?” Bailey asked looking at them.

“I thought you said you stole them.” Zoey said as they continued to walk to the beach.

“Just the two times; and that was before I found out she had money. And before you say anything I never ever asked her for any of it; I’d never sink that low.” Bailey said as they continued to walk to their secret base.

“You really have money?” Zoey asked looking at Chloe, who nodded.

“Yes, my parents left me it. Ms. Grace knows, but for some reason she doesn’t go near it. I know a letter came with it and Ms. Grace and the others read that, but I have it now in my backpack; my dad wrote it and my mom wrote another one. I haven’t been able to read it myself though. We all know I don’t know how to…” Chloe said looking down.

“It’s ok. We can’t read either. You know those damn head mistresses; they don’t want us girls to know how to read or take care of ourselves.” Zoey said hugging her friend.

They had made it to their secret base, where they had discovered that Chloe was hoarding candy bars and as of yesterday or early this morning, whatever, some plastic wrapped sandwiches and even some bottled drinks.

“Zoey, I want to leave that place too. I don’t know where we’ll stay, but if we go to a few towns over where they don’t know us we can find somewhere to stay, maybe get a job and be able to buy food and stuff.” Chloe said quietly.

“I agree with Chloe.” Bailey said stuffing her mouth with chocolate.

“Of course you do. Think hard, is this what you really want Chloe? Because if you do, there’s no going back.” Zoey said simply.

“Yes, I know. This is what I want. I want this more than anything I’ve ever wanted before.” Chloe said simply.

“Well, ok then. I guess we’re leaving that god awful place.” Zoey said as Bailey cheered.

“Hey, maybe we could be pirates! I mean she has pirate blood running through her veins.” Bailey said as they packed up the stuff.

“I don’t know. She may have it in her veins, but none of us, including her, no nothing about being pirates. Not to mention, Chloe and I can’t swim.” Zoey said simply, giving Bailey that look, of be careful.

“Maybe we should be headed out. I mean if we’re going to get away before they can get us.” Chloe said stepping in before an argument broke out.

“Right, let’s go.” Zoey and Bailey said as they exited the cave.

However, when they got out of the cave it had started to lightly start raining.

“Let’s go back into the cave. It’s raining; we can leave when it stops. We don’t want to catch a cold or anything…especially you Chloe. Chloe? What are you doing?” Zoey asked as she watched Chloe go towards the water.

“What’s that?” Chloe asked pointing to some planks of wood.”

“What’s what? I don’t see anything? Come on let’s get in the cave like Zoey said.” Bailey said as they continued to walk.

“No she’s right; there are planks of wood everywhere. Like someone was shipwrecked. We should check it out, make sure nobody’s hurt.” Zoey said as they quickened their pace.

“Oh hell yeah. Finally! An adventure worth looking forward to!” Bailey shouted excited as she started to run, getting way ahead of the other two.

“Bailey, wait up. We’re not as fast as you, remember!” Zoey shouted while she and Chloe tried to keep up.

A few minutes later they arrived at the destination where the wreck occurred. However, when they got there, even though they were expecting it, there were people, three guys, all unconscious on the beach.

“Do you think they’re dead?” Chloe asked wheezing as they got up close to them.

“No I don’t think so. It looks like they’re breathing. Bailey, what are you doing? Are you crazy? Don’t!” Zoey shouted as Bailey started poking the guys.

“After a few seconds of poking the boys started stirring and woke up startled, which scared the heck out of the girls…


	2. Meet The Guys

“Where the hell are we? What happened?” One of the boys asked shocked, not noticing the girls. This boy had black hair and dark brown eyes; he had caught Zoey’s eye.

“I think we were shipwrecked!” Another boy in the group with gray hair and eyes, panicked, also not noticing the girls; he caught Bailey’s eye.

“Fuck if I know. At least we’re away from that ship and those guys. Hey who are you girls? Spies?” The third boy asked looking at the girls, more at Chloe than the others. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

“No, we don’t even know who you guys are.” Zoey said immediately, scared.

“You guys are pirates aren’t you?! That’s soo cool!” Bailey squealed with delight.

“Is your friend ok? She looks like she can’t breathe.” The blonde boy said motioning to Chloe.

“Oh, Chloe, she’ll be fine. She just over exerted herself.” Bailey said not taking her eyes of the three; she was over the moon excited.

“Bailey, don’t just assume you know that. Chloe, are you ok? Please, can I get her inhaler for her?” Zoey asked concerned for her friend.

“Why are you asking us? Just get it for her if she needs it so badly.” The black haired boy said looking at them.

“Ok, just hold on. Slow breaths, remember?” Zoey said quickly looking through Chloe’s bag for the inhaler.

While digging for the inhaler one of their sandwiches fell out of the bag, onto the sand, but at the moment Zoey didn’t care.

“Ok, here it is. Chloe take it.” Zoey said handing Chloe the inhaler.

After a few minutes Chloe calmed down and relaxed and that was when the boys spoke.

“So you have food? Do you have any extra? I’m starving.” The gray haired boy asked.

“I’m sorry, we can’t spare anything.” Bailey said sadly.

“Yes we can. I have plenty. Here.” Chloe said slowly handing them a sandwich each.

“Thanks so much, Chloe, right?” The blonde boy asked.

“Yes…that’s right.” Chloe said slowly.

“You don’t have to be afraid; we’re not going to hurt you. Sit.” The blonde boy said as the three of them sat down in front of the girls as they also sat down.

“So, let us get this straight, you with the red hair, you’re Zoey. And you with the blonde hair, you’re Bailey. And obviously the girl with the orange hair is Chloe.” The black haired boy said pointing to each girl.

“Yes, that’s us. But, who are you?” Zoey asked with caution, as not to make them mad.

“Well I’m Elliot. And as your hyper friend over there has stated, we’re pirates.” The blonde boy said simply introducing himself.

“Yes, and I’m Mark. Thanks for the sandwich, I really appreciate it.” The black haired boy said smiling while introducing himself.

“And I’m Tyler. Do you have any more sandwiches, I’m starving.” The gray haired boy said introducing himself, wanting more food.

“Nice to meet you.” All three girls said at the same time.

“So what’s it like to be a pirate?” Bailey shot out right away, interested.

“Bailey!” Zoey shot back.

“What? I’m curious! Why can’t I ask a simply question?” Bailey asked annoyed.

“Because it’s rude.” Zoey said simply.

“It’s fine. We don’t mind, or at I don’t mind. For me, because I can’t speak for these two, I hate it, but I’m stuck as one.” Mark said simply.

“I hate it too, we were forced into it.” Tyler said simply.

“I wasn’t. I even liked it at first, but then my old crew were killed and I was forced to join this new crew and it really does suck!” Elliot said simply.

“Wow…I’m sorry.” Chloe said, some tears starting form.

“Don’t be; we made the oath so it’s on us.” Elliot said wiping her tears away.

“So now you girls know.” Tyler said looking at Bailey.

“No we don’t. Why don’t you like being in the crew you’re in?” Bailey asked pushing more.

“Bailey! Isn’t what they told us good enough for you? You know this upsets Chloe. Why do you have to push?” Zoey asked annoyed.

“I’m fine.” Chloe said quickly.

“Are you sure?” Zoey asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Chloe replied.

“There you have it. So why do you hate it?” Bailey asked.

“Because they’re nothing but murderous heathens. They pillage and plunder, which is pretty normal for pirate, but how they do it. They torture, they murder and they rape. Stuff we’re completely against, but once again we swore an oath.” Mark said simply.

“Sounds like fun…” Bailey said sarcastically.

“Bailey, you had to know…but she’s right in the sarcastic tone. Why don’t you just leave?” Zoey asked looking at them.

“They can’t; they swore and oath and that oath is their most sacred law.” Chloe said simply.

“That’s right. But how do you know that? You don’t look like a pirate.” Elliot said looking at Chloe suspiciously.

“I’m not…but--” Chloe started, but was interrupted by none other than Bailey.

“Her father is a famous pirate! Her mother was a…well we don’t know much about her…but her father.” Bailey said going off to Lala land.

“Oh I see. If you don’t mind my asking, Chloe; you look really familiar, have we met before?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Umm, I don’t think so. I’m sorry.” Chloe said looking down.

“Its fine, you just look so familiar. Nothing to be sorry about.” Elliot said.

“Captain Noel “Ace” Montaray; greatest captain of the great wide sea, ocean and land. Noel “Ace” Montaray, captain of the Great Gale Clover, rode the seven waves of hell to find his one true love. Captain Noel “Ace” Montaray, kills a salty seadog only if he has to; because to take an innocent life or to kill in a dishonorable way is to bring dishonor to your whole family. You shall not hang for your crimes, for that would be too easy. No, you shall live with your crimes and a curse will fall upon anyone who disobeys this sacred rule. Love one another for love and friends the most important thing in life. And rum! Oh how Captain Noel “Ace” Montaray loves him his rum and anyone who brings him the drink he will surely be your best friend.” Bailey sang a little story that Chloe used to tell her and Zoey.

“How do you know that?” Elliot asked immediately standing to his feet.

“Chloe tells us that story every night.” Zoey said as Bailey kept up her antics.

“Why?” Chloe asked curious as to why he reacted in such.

“That’s part of an oath by my previous captain. How do you know it? Please, I need to know.” Elliot asked sitting down right in front of Chloe and taking her hands in his, making her turn red in the face.

“…Umm…Captain…Captain…” Chloe stuttered out very red in the face, but took a deep breath before finishing. “Captain “Ace” Montaray is my father.”

“What? No way!” Mark and Tyler yelled, backing away in shock.

“Yes. My full name is Chloe Marie Montaray. Why do you ask?” Chloe asked curious, holding out a piece of paper with her information on it, her head starting to swim with dizziness.

“Your father was Elliot’s captain.” Tyler said

“Wait, didn’t you say your captain was dead?” Bailey asked.

“Yes, he died of unfortunate events; we don’t know much about it though.” Mark said simply.

“Stop.” Elliot said simply.

“What? It’s true. He was all bloody, but nobody knows what happened to him.” Tyler said simply.

“I know that, but I’m not trying to give her a panic attack.” Elliot said simply.

“Too late.” Bailey said stopping next to Zoey.

“My…dad…your…captain…dead…dead. No!!! Daddy!!” Chloe screamed falling to her knees.

“Chloe, calm down; you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Zoey said rubbing her back while Elliot grabbed her inhaler.

“But…he was supposed to come back for me; he promised…I remember. First mom and now him…what am I going to do now? What about you guys? I said I’d try to get him to let you come with him as well.” Chloe cried.

“It’s ok Chloe, we have each other. Isn’t that part of that oath thing your dad told you? We’re family now.” Zoey said rubbing her back.

“Yes…you’re right.” Chloe said standing, but quickly passed out.

“Chloe!” Zoey and Bailey yelled as Elliot caught her.

“Do you have someplace that we can take her? Somewhere dry, where we’re not being drenched?” Elliot asked as he picked her up bridal style.

“Yes, our secret base, follow us.” Zoey said grabbing Chloe’s bag and lead the way.

“Yes, this is definitely a great way to start an adventure!” Bailey called out excited while the boys followed.


	3. The Cave and The Fights!

After a few minutes Zoey and Bailey led the boys to their secret base with an unconscious Chloe.

“So what is this place? Doesn’t look like any cave I’ve ever seen.” Tyler said looking around.

“Yeah, well except for the rocks, patches of grass and plants, dripping water from the ceiling, dimly lit and don’t forget the echoes.” Mark said looking around.

“You know what I mean; it looks decorated.” Tyler said as he and Mark got into another one of their famous arguments.

“Will you two knock it off?!” Elliot yelled royally annoyed with his two comrades as he set Chloe down on one the blankets that were on the ground.

“What? I’m just saying for a cave it looks, very, decorated with stuff. Mark is the one who is saying it’s just an ordinary cave.” Tyler said defending himself as Mark stood there with his arms over his chest.

Outside while they were arguing, the light rain turned into a downpour.

And after a few more minutes thunder and lightning sounded as they stopped their arguing once and for all…for that time being.

“So…what are you girls doing here? What or who are you running and hiding from?” Mark asked as everybody got comfy.

“What makes you ask that?” Zoey asked looking directly at him.

“Three young, beautiful girls, in what look like really old clothing on the beach in the rain? It’s a little strange, don’t you think? So you must be running from someone.” Mark said making excellent observations.

“Yeah, we’re going to be pirates!” Bailey called out excitedly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. We never said we were going to be pirates. Besides, didn’t you hear what they said about being pirates? They hate it.” Zoey said as Chloe started to stir.

“Look, I think she’s coming to.” Elliot said as Chloe sat up holding her head.

“Are you ok?” Zoey asked concerned as she helped Chloe lean against the wall of the cave.

“Yeah, I’m ok; just a little shocked is all. I’m sorry I worried all of you.” Chloe said apologizing to everyone.

“It’s ok; it was a lot to take in all at once. So, why don’t you tell us about yourselves? Why do you want to be pirates?” Elliot asked looking at the girls.

“Pirates?” Chloe asked confused.

“Bailey’s been talking again. She’s really persistent on this subject. Ever since she found out who Chloe is and who she was related to.” Zoey said softly.

“Oh, we see. So you don’t want to be pirates then?” Tyler asked looking at the girls.

“Yes!” “Unsure.” Bailey and Zoey said at the same time.

“What about you Chloe? Do you wish to be a pirate?” Tyler asked, this time only looking at Chloe as he spoke.

“Oh, me? I don’t really know. I don’t know a whole lot about it. I just know little details that my dad would tell me if he got to chance to come visit. I know one day he vowed to take me with him…when I was older, between age sixteen and seventeen; he wasn’t quite sure on when, but I’d also have to learn to swim...just in case. He also told me about oaths and his oath…but I only remember a little bit of it…I think. I told Zoey and Bailey it when I met them. I also learned that pirates are usually very loyal to their crews and ship mates…mostly. Depending on the people. Always be careful in which pirates to trust because some are not so good. And always make sure there is no shortage of the rum.” Chloe explained.

“Well…that’s pretty much it. Yes, rum seems to be a pirate’s favorite drink. Wait, you can’t swim?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“No…I never learned. Plus…” Chloe started, but stopped.

“Plus?” Mark and Tyler asked like eager children.

“I don’t really remember a whole lot about it…but when I was little I nearly drowned out in the ocean. So I never learned to swim out of fear I guess.” Chloe said softly.

“Yeah, because Ms. Grace is a bitch.” Bailey said annoyed.

“Who?” The guys all asked at the same time.

“Ms. Grace is the head of the orphanage that we’re from. She’s not a very caring lady; in fact she’s pretty downright horrid. No matter how many rules that we follow, especially Chloe and with the exception of Bailey, we still get in trouble. I mean sure, I can understand why Bailey’s always getting in trouble, and even I have some issues. But Chloe, she always follows the rules. I just don’t think that Ms. Grace likes her for some reason. Actually, I don’t think she likes any of us; apparently we’re always acting up. Anyways, when we were little she took us and the rest of the orphanage for girls out to the lake for the day. We were on a boat tour for something or other when Ms. Grace thought it would be funny to throw us all into the water. The older girls and Bailey already knew how to swim, so they were just fine. However, on the other end of the stick, for me, Chloe and a few others we sunk…and one girl ended up nearly dying. Needless to say there were no longer any trips to anything having to do with water. And the only reason she didn’t get fired or jail time or whatever is because she has family in the legal system here. So that’s why neither Chloe nor I have learned how to swim.” Zoey explained.

“Wow…I’m sorry to hear that.” The three boys said at the same time.

“It’s ok; we’ll learn one day…I think.” Zoey said simply.

“So…tell us a little about yourselves.” Mark said with a polite smile.

“Only if you tell us some stuff about yourselves as well.” Zoey said looking at them.

“Sure, that’s fine. But you girls start first.” Tyler said daring them.

“Nuh-uh…you first!” Berry shot back.

After a few minutes of fighting everybody covered their ears when the sound of thunder was heard and Chloe let out a scream, before latching herself on the closest thing to her…Elliot, shaking.

“What the fuck was that?” Tyler asked as everybody uncovered their ears.

“Chloe…She’s afraid of thunder and lightning.” Zoey said as they moved further into the cave.

Chloe was shaking and crying into Elliot’s chest; he didn’t really know what to do, never having to comfort girls before. So he tried to remember what his mother used to do for him; he held her as he rubbed her back and put his chin on her head, soothing her the best he could.

“What is that all about?” Mark asked looking at the girls.

“We’re not exactly sure. She never told us; I don’t think she even really remembers herself.” Zoey said sadly.

“Oh…so orphans huh?” Tyler asked out of nowhere.

“Yes, orphans. What’s it to ya?” Bailey asked with one of those looks.

“Well, you three just look too pretty to be orphans.” Tyler said making Bailey blush a bit.

“Thanks.” Was all Bailey had to say.

“Wow…she’s actually quiet for once. You’ll have to teach me your secrets.” Zoey said seriously.

“Hey!” Bailey yelled embarrassed.

“So do you still want to know about us?” Elliot asked as Chloe started calming down…until another crack of thunder clashed throughout the sky.

“Yeah, but you guys first.” Bailey said smirking.

“The hell it is. It’s you girls first; we asked you first.” Tyler shot back.

For some reason this was turning Bailey on; she didn’t quite understand it, but it did. As she was thinking she started to blush like crazy.

“What’s wrong with you?” Tyler asked looking at her. And that was when he noticed that there was a liquid leaking down her legs; he knew what that liquid was too; he’d seen it many times before.

“Nothing.” Bailey managed to get out.

“New plan. Why don’t Bailey and I go get more acquainted and you four can do what you want.” Tyler said as he got up, walked over to Bailey, grabbed her hand and dragged her deeper into the tunnel.

“What was that all about?” Chloe asked innocently; she’d never really learned a whole lot about sex.

“They’re going to go have sex somewhere. Man, he works fast.” Mark said with a blank look on his face.

“Same could be said about her.” Zoey mumbled.

“So…I’m guessing she’s not a virgin anymore?” Mark asked shocked.

“Ummm…” Zoey started, but Chloe finished, “No; she has had sex a few times. She always says how great it feels and that we should join the club. Whatever that means. Oh, sorry!” Chloe said sliding off of Elliot, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” Elliot said simply, looking Chloe up and down.

“So you two are virgins then?” Mark asked looking at them.

“I am…” Chloe said turning red in the face.

“Same here, but I was almost raped by my uncle. When my parents died I went to the orphanage. Some years later my uncle came and adopted me, but that didn’t last more than three days because someone caught him and turned him in. I was then taken back to the orphanage; which I gladly welcomed because I had some of the best friends there. By the way, kissing, I like.” Zoey said simply.

“What is your opinion on that?” Mark asked looking at Chloe.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been kissed either. Sometimes I wonder though.” Chloe said softly.

Elliot was about to say something when moaning could be heard echoing throughout the cave.

“Could they be any louder?” Zoey asked as she and Chloe turned red, while Elliot and Mark smacked their heads in their hands.

“Oh just you wait. Tyler always seems to make things louder than it needs to be.” Mark said simply.

“Great. So he’s just as bad as her then.” Zoey said annoyed.

** With Bailey and Tyler: **

“Do you think this is far enough back?” Tyler asked Bailey.

“For what?” Bailey asked, but quickly figured it out when Tyler pushed himself up against her.

“You’re wet and leaking; I can see it running down your legs.” Tyler said kissing her neck while fondling her breasts through her dress causing her to moan.

“You don’t waste any time do you?” Bailey moaned out.

“Not really, no. What about you? You seem to really be into this…even though we just met.” Tyler said stripping her of her clothing.

“What can I say? I love sex.” Bailey said simply.

“And what about being a pirate?” Tyler asked as he quickly stripped himself of his clothing.

“I’d love to be a pirate…just like Chloe’s father.” Bailey said, but then jumped when she felt his hand pull her bra off and then his other hand slide into her panties and felt him start to rub.

“What if I told you there was a better pirate out there? What would you say then? Would you join that pirate? No matter the circumstances?” Tyler asked shoving a finger into her.

“If it meant being a pirate, then yes. Oh my god! Please there, right there! Oh my god! I’m going to cum!” Bailey yelled as the force of just one of his fingers made her climax all over his hand.

“Would you want to be my bride?” Tyler asked as he pushed his throbbing cock against her panties.

“Yes…” Bailey moaned out.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Tyler asked pressing harder against her.

“Yes, please. Please!” Bailey cried out as Tyler pulled down her panties while sticking his fingers in again while sucking on her left breast.

“Oh, oh…” Bailey moaned out.

“Grab me. Grab my giant cock with your little hands.” Tyler demanded and she did so, rubbing hi up and down.

Pretty soon the two of them were both about to reach a climax and they both knew it.

“OH MY GOD!! TYLER!!” “Good Lord, woman!” The two of them yelled both climaxing on each other’s hands.

“Get down there and suck.” Tyler demanded of Bailey and she did so.

Bailey got down on her knees and started deep throating Tyler while he pushed her head down on him even more.

Not long after she started giving him a blowjob, Tyler came in her mouth, holding her head there to make her swallow it all.

“K, now it’s your turn. Lie down.” Tyler commanded and Bailey complied, completely turned on.

After she was positioned just right, Tyler held Bailey’s legs apart as he started to eat her out, licking at her center like a hungry dog.

“Oh, oh, oh! Tyler!” Bailey screamed as he shoved his tongue deep inside of her.

He kept on licking until her sweet juices erupted from her and into his mouth while she screamed out in pure pleasure.

“K, now are you ready for the real thing?” Tyler asked leaning over her, his long, hard throbbing cock rubbing against her soaking wet pussy.

“Yes, yes, god yes!” Bailey cried as he plunged into her.

Bailey couldn’t help but moan out loud and scream in pleasure as Tyler pumped himself into her hard and fast, going deeper and deeper with each trust.

Her screams echoed through the cave and they were both pretty sure that the others could hear them, but he certainly didn’t care…and neither did she.

She was sick of being treated like a child and told what to do…especially by Zoey.

Bailey was close to reaching her first climax when Tyler bent down and started giving her hickeys all over her neck and chest.

Finally with her first climax she moaned loudly as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

Even though she hit her climax Tyler still wasn’t done; this only made him go faster and harder as he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and grabbed her breasts.

After a few minutes of fondling her breasts he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head making sure he had complete control. Tyler wasn’t one to let a woman control him in sex; he needed to have all control when it came to sex…with the exception of one part.

“Where can I cum?” Tyler asked as he started to reach his climax.

“Anywhere except inside of me.” Bailey moaned out.

“Are you close?” Tyler asked.

“Yes.” Bailey moaned out reaching her second climax.

“Good.” Tyler said as he slammed into her two more times making her cum before he pulled out and came all over her face and chest.

As she came for the second time, instead of moaning, Bailey screamed out in absolute pleasure seeing lights flash before her eyes; this was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life.

After a few minutes they slowly came down from their high and just laid there staring at each other, panting.

A few more minutes ticked by before they started talking.

** With The Others: **

“Oh my god! Why does she have to be so god damn fucking loud?!” Zoey screamed exasperated.

“I don’t know…but this is the first girl I’ve ever heard scream like that with him. Sure Tyler has made girls scream before, but nothing like that.” Elliot said as he and Mark just looked at each other.

“I-it must feel good…” Chloe said red in the face.

“Amen to that…” The other three said at the same time.

“So…have you guys ever had sex?” Chloe asked still red in the face.

“Yes, a few times actually.” Mark said honestly.

“It would be a lie if I said I hadn’t. It’s part of being a pirate; so yes, I’ve had sex a few times as well. But, in saying that, I’ve only had sex about three times.” Elliot said honestly.

“Any who…moving on from the subject of sex if you wouldn’t mind. So who are you guys really? Sorry, what I mean is who were you before you were pirates?” Zoey asked flustered as she changed the subject.

You could tell that both Zoey and Chloe were uncomfortable with sex talk; they were both red in the face and couldn’t even face the boys, let alone each other. Not only that but they were both clutching the hems of their skirts.

Zoey was wearing a red skirt reaching just above her knees with pink leggings, a red and white striped spaghetti strapped shirt and blood red sandals. Her hair was down was now out of its pigtails because of the rain.

Chloe was wearing a turquoise skirt reaching just above her knees with light blue leggings, a light blue and white striped shirt with no shoulders with straps around her upper arms and dark blue sandals. Her hair was now falling out of place because of the rain.

“Ok, that’s fine.” Elliot said calmly.

“As long as you tell us who you girls are as well.” Mark said simply.

Elliot and Mark were wearing pretty much the same thing; their pirate outfits that their captain gave them. They had on deep blue colored shirts that had tears from shoulder diagonal to the bottom. That had on tattered black shorts and black boots. The only differences were of course hair and eye colors but they each had something different around their necks.

“What’s that around your necks?” Chloe asked looking at Elliot’s neck after seeing a leather lace around his neck.

“Oh these? I don’t know what Mark’s is, but mine is a good luck/safety charm from my mother. When I was little before my mother died she was a Wiccan and practiced Wicca. Out of the blue, one day she just got really sick and was dying. Before she died, so that I would always remember her, what our family stood for and for safety, she gave me her lucky pendant. She always said that she got it from my dad. However, after he gave it to her she added to it to make sure it was absolutely filled with luck and safety. So far it’s done its job on keeping me safe…luck I’m not so sure about. I was in the best crew before and then the accident and then I was taken in by a different crew and asides from Mark and Tyler they suck.” Elliot explained.

“Mine is just something I got from my sister before we were separated as young children; she was adopted by a nice family, but they didn’t want me. Even though she wanted to stay with me and didn’t want to go I told her that she should; they could give her a better life. Before we were separated we each gave each other something remember one another by; I got this and I gave her a beaded bracelet. A few years later I ran away from the foster home I was in and was ended up captured and forced to join the same crew Elliot and Tyler were on. As I said before it was just me and my sister for a long time but that’s because our father killed our mother and none of our other family members wanted us so we were put into foster care.” Mark explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry. But what about your fathers? What happened to them?” Zoey asked curious.

“My father died before I was even born so I didn’t get to know him other than the stories mom told me.” Elliot replied.

“My father was killed in prison.” Mark said simply, folding his arms.

“Oh…we’re sorry.” Zoey and Chloe said sadly.

“Its fine, but now it’s your turn. Tell us something about you. How did you end up orphaned?” Mark and Elliot asked.

“Well…Chloe, do you want to go first?” Zoey asked looking at Chloe.

“Ummm…well…you know my dad; he was a pirate and according to you he has passed away. My mom...I don’t really remember her. She died when I was really little; too little to remember. Ms. Grace said that a fire is what claimed her life and that I was lucky that a neighbor had found me just in time. Any longer I would’ve been dead instead of having asthma or whatever breathing troubles I have. I have been with Ms. Grace since I was…four? I think. I know I met Zoey when I was six; she was my first real friend that cared about me. And then we met Bailey when I was eight, two years later.” Chloe said softly, nervously.

“Well, all I can really tell you is that my parents were murdered by crooked cops---who have been arrested---when I was six. I was six, almost seven when I was put into the orphanage and that’s when I met Chloe; she was being picked on by others for something I didn’t understand at the time, but I do now. I am nine months older than Chloe and three months younger than Bailey. Like I said before my uncle adopted me a few years later; I was twelve, but it only lasted a few days. Ms. Grace I swear has it out for us. I had friends before them, but as soon as my parents were murdered they all left; Chloe and Bailey are always there, no matter what.” Zoey explained.

“Wow…” Elliot and Mark said, mouths hanging open.

“So why do you think this Ms. Grace has it out for you?” Mark asked.

“Well…we’re not one hundred percent sure on that. Well, with Bailey it’s probably because she’s a trouble maker and is **_ALWAYS_** breaking the rules and just can’t seem to stay out of trouble. With me it’s probably by association; I hang out with Bailey and whenever I do trouble just seems to follow. So as you probably figured out I’m not a perfect angel; I get in trouble too. As for Chloe…I don’t understand at all. It’s probably by association is all because Chloe is **_ALWAYS_** following the rules and is usually on her best behavior. So it must just have to do with the fact that she hangs out with Bailey and me right? Wrong. This has been going on since she arrived at Scouts Home for Girls, so we really don’t know why she has it out for Chloe. Your turn. Why did you want to be pirates?” Zoey asked.

“Sounds lovely.” Elliot and Mark said together.

“I wanted to be a pirate because at time anything was better than foster care and I like searching for buried treasure…which we’ve never found. I always wanted to have some glory, which I got every now and then. I also like being out on the wide open waters of the ocean or lakes…whatever base of water I can be on. I also wanted a family like situation; they say pirate crews are close and are like a family; brothers and sisters.   In a way I got that, but not the way I ever thought I would. I never imagined I would be on a pirate ship like the one I was on. I hate how they pillage; I get it, that’s what pirates do is pillage, but not like these guys. I hate how they murder and rape, especially young girls.” Mark said simply, scaring the girls.

“Mark, that’s enough; you’re scaring the girls. I wanted to be a pirate because my dad was one. Well kind of; he was more of the navigational pirate. Mom had told me that before my dad became a pirate he was an archeologist. Because of those skills, Chloe, your dad wanted my dad on his crew. And my dad wanted a change, so he gladly accepted. But I guess they had been friends for a long time before that. And maybe that’s why you look so familiar; maybe I saw you when I was younger. Your dad did invite me and my mother to his house every now and then for dinners; our mothers were friends as well. But anyways because of my dad, I wanted to follow in his footsteps and your father gladly took me in.” Elliot explained.

“You-you knew my mother?” Chloe asked shocked.

“Only a little.” Elliot said simply, but was shocked to see tears starting in the corners of her eyes.

“D-do yo-you remember what she was like? Or what you remember when meeting her?” Chloe asked as tears started falling.

“Maybe we should give them some space.” Zoey said as she pulled Mark a little ways into the cave.

“I guess; whatever the lady wants.” Mark said as he let Zoey pull him along.

** With Zoey and Mark: **

“What was that all about?” Mark asked as they just went a little ways down and around a corner.

“Chloe needs to know some things and I think she likes him. Don’t you dare tell them I said that. I was just thinking maybe she’ll get the courage up and finally say she likes a guy; which she’s never actually been interested guys before; well not guys around here. And yes, I know she’s not interested in girls; there was one guy, but he was from out of town and he was a prick; all he wanted was sex. So I’m hoping he likes her as much as she liked him.” Zoey as she listened and peaked every now and then, making sure not to be seen.

“I think he’s interested in her as well; with the way he stares at her. That and he likes girls with auburn colored hair. Me, I like red-heads, and you’re one of the prettiest red-heads I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re not the only one who can be observant.” Mark said pulling Zoey to him forcing her to look him in the eyes as he gently pushed her against the cave’s wall.

“So. What’s it to you?” Zoey asked daring him.

“So. I think you want me to secretly kiss you.” Mark said daring her.

‘Damnit. What is he, some sort of mind reader?’ Zoey thought to herself before she spoke, “so what if I do? What are you going to do about it?” Zoey asked daring him again.

“Well, I’m going wait for your permission and then I’m going to kiss you when you give it.” Mark said simply, mere inches from her lips.

“Well then, what are you waiting for then?” Zoey asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

“For that.” Mark said leaning down and capturing her lips.

“Wow…” was all Zoey could manage to get out.

“So, how was it?” Mark asked looking at her.

“I don’t know. I think I need more to make a perfect comparison.” Zoey said as they both smiled and kissed again.

“So how old you girls?” Mark asked as he pulled away.

“Chloe is fifteen and both Bailey and I are sixteen. Why? How old are you guys?” Zoey asked, eyes half closed.

“Tyler and I are eighteen while Elliot is twenty.” Mark said backing away a little.

“Oh well, that ain’t bad. Besides age is just a number. We all believe, especially Bailey, if people care enough about each other age doesn’t and shouldn’t matter. Can I have more kisses please?” Zoey asked.

“I couldn’t agree more. And of course you can. But instead of little kisses, how about a make-out session?” Mark asked pulling her close.

“Ohhh…I’d love that.” Zoey said as they started making out.

** With Chloe and Elliot: **

“What do you think they’re doing?” Chloe asked confused.

“Who knows; but I hope it isn’t sex. I think I heard enough with Tyler and Bailey.” Elliot said causing Chloe to turn red and nod.

“So…my mother? Do you remember anything? Anything will do; I just need to know… even if it just a little. Please.” Chloe begged crawling closer to Elliot on her hands and knees before bowing.

“You don’t have to do that.” Elliot said taking her hands in his before continuing. “What I remember is her name was Gale and your dad named his ship after her and kind of you. “The Great Gale Clover” is what he called it. Your dad always said your mother was one fickle woman; your name was supposed to be “Clover Rose Montaray.” But at the last second she changed it to what it is now. She was really nice and very welcoming. But like I said our mothers were friends, so they I guess had the motto of “You’re always welcome at my place at any time.” Umm…you have your father’s hair color, chin, ears and forehead and your mother’s eyes, nose, lips…” Elliot said trailing off.

“Is that it?” Chloe asked, slightly snapping Elliot back to now.

“She was a lovely lady, but you’re so much prettier.” Elliot said absentmindedly.

“What?” Chloe asked blushing furiously as a lot of different thoughts ran through her head.

‘He thinks I’m pretty? No one has ever said or thought that about me…unless they wanted sex. But he is pretty good looking himself. It’s nice to think of, but what if he doesn’t mean it? That’s happened to me before. What if he just wants sex like the others? What if I’m not pretty enough for sex and he’s just being nice?’ Chloe continued to think thought after thought.

Eventually her emotions got the better of her and she got up with tears in her eyes and attempted to run away.

“Hey, wait!” Elliot called gently grabbing her wrist to pull her back in. “Wait. I’m sorry if I upset or startled you; I shouldn’t have said that. In fact I should’ve thought before I answered you. Besides, it’s raining; if you’re still upset when it stops raining then you can take off. But if you have a condition you shouldn’t be running out in the rain. I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve never met anyone like you before. Sure there have been plenty of beautiful women out there, but none like you. And just so you know, yes I’ve had sex with other woman before, but none of them were like you. And no, that doesn’t mean I’ll _ever_ push you into having sex with me; I grew up learning it was always the girl’s choice when she wanted to have sex. Not to mention I don’t even know how old you are. And even so, I was also taught that sex should always come after a first kiss.” Elliot said as Chloe began to whimper and fell to her knees shocked, but at the same time a new feeling came over her; one she’d never had before.

“Fifteen…” Chloe said quietly.

“What was that?” Elliot asked as he gently pulled her back.

“I’m fifteen.” Chloe said again turning to face him with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to cry; I won’t hurt you. Just so you know, I’m twenty. I’ve been a pirate since I was twelve, but before that, from age nine ‘til then I was a cabin boy, taking care of the ship itself. I don’t believe in forcing girls or woman to do anything they don’t want to. Like I said before I was raised to respect girls and woman and make sure that kissing, sex or anything along those lines are they’re choice, not mine. It doesn’t matter what crew I’m on or in, my views are what I live by. That’s why I’m going to ask you if I can kiss you. So can I kiss you?” Elliot asked looking her in the eyes, only to get more tears.

Slowly and carefully he wiped away her tears with a gentle smile.

“I-I-I do-don’t kn-know how to. I-I-I’ve nev-never ki-kissed anyone before. I-I-I’d probably be really bad at it. N-no one has ev-ever wan-wanted to ki-kiss me b-before.” Chloe stuttered out.

“I don’t think you’d be as bad as you think you’d be. And as for nobody wanting to kiss you…that’s their loss. I really do think you are just as pretty as the others, even more beautiful. And with your permission, I would love to be your first kiss. May I?” Elliot asked as he pulled her closer with a little squeak.

“Wi-will yo-you be gen-gentle?” Chloe stuttered out quietly.

“Of course I will. Are you giving me permission then?” Elliot asked looking into her eyes.

Chloe was at a loss for words; she couldn’t speak, so she just nodded her head.

‘This is it. My first kiss. What do I do?’ Chloe thought to herself as Elliot pulled her chin up gently.

‘My god she’s beautiful…and innocent, very innocent. You can tell she has no experience; she doesn’t seem to know what to do. So take it slow, explain to her and most importantly don’t push her too far.’ “Chloe, you need to calm down. Just relax and breathe; I’ll do the rest.” Elliot thought to himself and then spoke softly to her.

“Ok.” Chloe said and held still and tried to calm her breathing.

Soon, she felt his lips on hers and she slowly began to close her eyes.

After a few seconds Elliot pulled away to look at her and smiled softly at her; her eyes were lightly shut and her breathing had calmed down a little. He probably would’ve kissed her again if it hadn’t been for the pile of people on the ground behind them.

** With The Others: **

Bailey and Tyler, who had finally managed to get dressed, were walking back to the gang when they bumped into Zoey and Mark, who were still making out.

Bailey had a short white and pastel pink dress with white sandals. Her hair was a disaster, but we all know why.

Tyler had on the same things as Elliot and Mark.

“Ohhh…looks like somebody’s getting it on.” Bailey teased causing Zoey to pull away from Mark blushing.

“Bailey will you shut up?!” Zoey screeched annoyed.

The boys decided to stay out of this.

“What are you two doing back here anyways? Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on Chloe?” Bailey asked suspiciously.

“I _am_ keeping an eye on her.” Zoey said in an annoyed tone.

“Should we head back now?” The boys asked stepping in.

“Yeah, why not? I don’t think anything is happening.” Bailey said as they all started to head back.

** With Everybody: **

When the group got back they all stood there shocked before falling over in disbelief; Chloe was getting her first kiss.

“Is there something you want?” Elliot called back to the others annoyed that he was interrupted; he already knew how shy she was. And like he thought when she opened her eyes and saw the others her face went as red as it could, and if possible even redder.

After a few seconds she quickly stood up on shaking legs. But she soon regretted it, as both Zoey and Bailey looked at each other before running at her, each hooking an arm with her and dragging her outside.

** With The Guys: **

“What was that all about?” Tyler asked shocked.

“I’m not sure…” Elliot said just as shocked.

“I think it’s a girl thing…they’re probably going to try to get her to tell them about the kiss.” Mark said not as shocked.

“You’re probably right.” Elliot said recovering as he stood up.

“So she’s not longer a virgin then?” Tyler asked, but quickly regretted it.

“Dude, what the hell?! I didn’t have sex with her; she’s not ready for that yet.” Elliot said smacking him over the head. Mark just stood back and held his hands up in defense.

“I didn’t mean that! I mean you took her kiss virginity!” Tyler shot back.

“Does everything have to have some kind of virginity with you?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“Maybe…” Was all Tyler said causing both Elliot and Mark to moan in annoyance.

“But you’ll take her actual virginity soon right?” Tyler asked looking for details.

“Are you fucking out of your mind?! What part of she’s not ready for that do you not understand?! That was just her first kiss and she was scared to do that! Do you really think she’s just going to have sex with me right away?! What is wrong with you? You know what my morals are.” Elliot said frustrated.

“Ok, fine what about you Mark?” Tyler asked.

“Same as Elliot. I’ll wait for her to be ready.” Mark said folding his arms.

‘What a bunch of pussies…’ Tyler thought to himself.

‘What is wrong with him lately?’ Elliot and Mark thought to themselves.

** With The Girls: **

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Chloe! You got your first kiss!” Zoey and Bailey yelled with excitement.

“Yeah…” Chloe said with a blush smiling a bit.

“Oh and you’re happy! I think I’m going to cry!” Zoey cried hugging Chloe.

“So now that you’ve had your first kiss, time to move onto more guys right?” Bailey asked with a smile.

“No…” Chloe started quietly, but was interrupted.

“Why not?! Men are like lottery tickets don’t you know. You have to kiss a lot to find the right one. I think I finally found the right one by the way. He’s going to take me away with him to be a pirate! Say you two should join us!” Bailey cried happily pissing off Zoey.

“Jeez Bailey…maybe she doesn’t want to be with different guys. Maybe she found Mr. Right, right here!” Zoey yelled.

“Ok, ok, ok. But you’ll being having sex soon right?” Bailey asked causing Chloe to get a nose bleed.

“N-no…no-not ye-yet.” Chloe stuttered out.

“Then why the hell would you chose him when there are other guys out there to kiss and learn if they want to fuck?!” Bailey yelled making tears fall from Chloe’s eyes.

“Bu-but…” Chloe stuttered out.

“Bailey, knock it off! Chloe, you can be with whomever you want. Remember that. And you don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready. And just so you know, I might consider having sex with Mark, because I think he’s Mr. Right for me. Elliot, I think is Chloe’s Mr. Right and apparently Tyler is your Mr. Right. But that doesn’t mean we need to jump in and have sex right away like you!” Zoey yelled.

“What the hell Zoey? I think both you and Chloe need to get laid; you’ll feel a lot better, I promise. Well, not at first; the first time always hurts. But after awhile you get used to it. Depending on the size of the cock that is.” Bailey said simply causing Chloe and Zoey to turn bright red. Chloe out of embarrassment and Zoey out of that and anger.

“You know what Bailey? I’m not even going to argue that. Come on Chloe; let’s go back into the cave before anymore fighting starts and so we don’t get pneumonia.” Zoey said as she and Chloe headed back in, Bailey close behind.

‘Oh yeah, defiantly joining Tyler in becoming a pirate.’ Bailey thought to herself.

** With Everybody: **

“Here come the girls. Doesn’t look like they had a good talk.” Mark said as they walked in.

“No it does not.” Elliot said calmly ignoring everything. ‘Let them come to us. Don’t push them; it never ends well.’ Elliot thought to himself remember what his mother told him and what he had seen when a guy would try to talk to a girl right after something happened.

“Hey girls, everything go alright?” Tyler asked right away causing both Elliot and Mark to smack their foreheads.

“No, everything is not ok!” Zoey and Bailey yelled scaring the crap out of Tyler and making Chloe feel small.

“Ummm…” Chloe started, but was shocked and hurt by what came next.

“Back off! This has nothing to do with you! Come on Tyler; I think I need to fuck again!” Bailey exclaimed dragging Tyler back to their spot.

“What the hell! This all started because you wouldn’t leave her alone! Chloe, it’s ok. Don’t mind her; she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Now, if you’ll excuse I’m going to go punch a wall. I’m fine, don’t worry. Elliot, you’ll stay with her won’t you?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot while holding onto Chloe’s shoulders.

“Yeah, of course I’ll stay with her.” Elliot said causing Chloe to snap her head to look at him in surprise.

“See, Elliot’s here. You’ll be fine, and so will I…and so will Bailey.” Zoey softly as she walked away…Mark following her.

** With Elliot and Chloe: **

After a few minutes of just standing there Chloe’s legs started to shake and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

“Chloe? Chloe, come here.” Elliot said as he stood up to pull her into a hug.

After a few seconds Elliot could feel how badly her legs shaking so he pulled her as close to him as he could and slowly sat down against a wall with her on his lap.

“Th-they’ve ne-never fought li-like tha-that be-before…wh-what i-if th-they nev-never speak again?” Chloe stuttered out.

“I’m sure they will. Everybody fights every now and then…even friends. I know Mark, Tyler and I fight here and there. Just give them some space and things will calm down. Oh good lord…” Elliot said softly and then annoyed as they could once again hear Bailey and Tyler.

Chloe just buried her face in Elliot’s chest. While she was resting her head there, her cheek rubbed across his chest and she felt something. She pulled away enough to look.

“Elliot?” She asked softly.

“I got that as punishment for running from my new captain. There are more like it all over my back.” Elliot said quietly with his eyes closed, as she slowly ran her hands over the scar.

After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“It’s fine; it’s not your fault. This happened years ago.” Elliot said rubbing her tears away.

“Oh my god Tyler!” Bailey echoes could be heard all over the cave.

“Elliot?” Chloe asked softly, looking down while blushing.

“Yes, what is it Chloe?” Elliot asked pulling her chin back up to make her look at him, demanding her attention.

“Ca-can I-I?” Chloe started but was struggling with what words to use.

“What is it Chloe?” Elliot asked concerned.

So she tried again using a single word, which he understood right away, “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Elliot asked pulling her close to him.

“Yes…but just that, please.” Chloe said quietly as she gently grabbed a hold of his shirt.

“Of course. Can I hold onto your waist? You know, so you don’t fall backwards.” Elliot asked looking directly into her eyes.

Chloe just nodded her head in approval, but squeaked when she felt one of his arms wrap around her.

“How has no man approached you yet? You’re so damn adorable.” Elliot said as he pulled her face up to his in a soft kiss and then wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

“Please…” Chloe begged.

She didn’t quite realize it, but they had started making out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Anything you want my love.” Elliot said unconsciously.

‘My love? I wonder if he really means that?’ Chloe thought to herself.

As if he could read her mind he replied, “Of course I mean it. I’ve never felt this way about any of the girls I’ve either been with or slept with before. Chloe, I think I love you. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” Elliot said causing happy tears to come from her eyes.

“I think I love you too.” Chloe said as tears continued to fall.

“Good. I was worried you were gonna say something else.” Elliot said kissing her tears away.

After a little bit when her breathing returned to normal they were kissing again, but this time Elliot got a little brave and started trailing down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all the way there. He didn’t really know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t happened next; Chloe was lightly moaning.

After a few minutes Elliot had to stop or it would go too far and he knew she wasn’t ready for that just yet. That and he could tell she was getting tired so he spread his legs a little, just enough for her knees to fit and let her lean against him while rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Elliot could feel her soft breath on the bare skin of his chest indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Soon enough Bailey was quiet indicating that she and Tyler had just finished fucking.

** With Everybody: An Hour Later: **

When Zoey had finally calmed down…after awhile of making out with Mark, they returned to find Chloe asleep in Elliot’s arms while he played with her hair.

A minute or two later Bailey and Tyler also arrived.

“So…do you girls feel better?” Elliot asked not even looking up from what he was doing.

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry Bailey, but you really pissed me off. And you owe Chloe and apology when she wakes up.” Zoey said simply.

“Yeah, I defiantly feel better. And I’m sorry too; I shouldn’t have said those things. And I will apologize to her.” Bailey said as they all sat down.

“Is ok to start a small fire in here? I ask because not only is Chloe shivering, but so are you two.” Elliot stated noticing as all three girls shiver.

“Yeah, here.” Zoey said as she tried starting a fire. In the end Mark ended up setting a fire for all of them.

After an hour or so all the girls were asleep, followed by Tyler and Mark while they held Zoey and Bailey.

‘She reminds me so much of my mother. Shy, quiet and kind. Never wanting to argue and trying to make everyone else happy. Sure my mother was a beautiful woman, as seen by all the men who wanted to court her. But her beauty doesn’t even compare with Chloe’s. But I guess that’s a good thing; but really, who has those thoughts about their mothers? It’s happening; I’m falling in love with a girl. And not that fake love crap in the past with those random girls I fucked. No, this is real love. I just hope that she would’ve made my parents proud of me. I would hope that they would approve of her if they were alive…hell. I’d hope they’d approve even after death. Even if they didn’t or don’t, I don’t care; I love her and that’s all that matters. See mom, I do remember things you tell me.’ And with that last thought Elliot drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a happy life, unaware of the people watching him and what was to come in the morning...


	4. Captured

“So this is where our little runaways are.” A mysterious voice said in an annoyed tone.

“Yes, but they’re not alone; they’ve got girls with them.” Another voice said mischievously.

“Yes, and they would make great offerings for our captain; I think he’d like them, especially the one girl.” A third and final voice said evilly.

“She looks familiar, have we seen her before?” The second voice asked trying to think.

“Yes, we have; she is the captain’s little play think. He had her a few years ago, but a certain person got in the way and she was able to get away. But our little friends here have seemed to find her for him.” The third voice said looking onward.

“Well let’s go get them.” The first voice said ready to go.

“No; we wait.” The third voice said watching.

“For what?” The other two asked confused.

“One, for one of the girls to wake up; and two, for the signal afterwards. If we try to grab them before they wake we might have trouble.” The third voice, which seems to be in charge explained.

“But they’re asleep; they’re easy pickings.” The first voice, who sounded like a child complained.

“No, they’re not. Elliot has perfect hearing and speed; he would hear us coming and would alert the others and I’m pretty sure these girls know the ins and outs of this place. We need to get one of the girls first.” The leader said annoyed on the verge of being pissed off.

“Oh I see. What about Mark? What does he have?” The second voice asked watching the girls roll in their sleep at the exact same time.

“He has speed. And as for Tyler; well we know what he’s capable of.” The leader said watching and waiting.

“Yeah a good penis for fucking; he can make girls scream for hours if he wanted to, but I can last longer.” The second voice said proud of himself.

“Oh my god, shut up! I don’t need to hear about your sex life Dren!” The leader exclaimed royally pissed off.

“Geeze Sardon, relax. Remember what you said before? Elliot has perfect hearing; what if he hears you?” The second voice, now known as Dren said mocking the leader, now known as Sardon.

“Umm guys…” The youngest of three started.

“What is it Tarb?” Dren and Sardon asked annoyed.

“Speaking of Elliot; both he and Mark woke up.” The youngest voice, now known as Tarb said pointing.

“Fuck! Come on, let’s go.” Sardon said as they went further away from the cave as the guys came out.

“What’s going on Elliot?” Mark asked rubbing his eyes as Tyler came out.

“I thought I heard someone.” Elliot said looking around.

“Who?” Mark asked.

“It sounded like Sardon and Dren.” Elliot replied.

“It can’t be them; we’ve only been gone a day. A few hours to get to land and another day or two on land before another few hours on the water to get back to the ship; they wouldn’t send anyone to look for us just yet. The captain said if we weren’t back within four days then he would send out the others.” Tyler said as he headed back to the cave.

“Tyler’s right Elliot; I just think you’re paranoid. Come on, let’s get back to the girls; it looks like it’s going to rain again.” Mark said as he and Elliot headed back as well.

“Woo, that was a close one.” Sardon said annoyed.

“Yeah, thanks for the warning Tarb.” Dren said thanking his little buddy.

“Yeah, thanks Tarb.” Sardon said watching.

“Now what?” Dren and Tarb asked.

“We wait; they’re going back to sleep it looks like. So we wait.” Sardon said as he sat down.

** Three Hours Later: **

“Uhhh…This is so boring! I say we just go down there and grab them!” Tarb yelled stomping up and down.

“Wait, look; one of the girls is coming out of the cave.” Dren said calmly.

“And it’s the one that the captain wants. And there’s the signal; let’s head out boys.” Sardon as they made their way down to the beach where the girl was watching the water.

Chloe had gotten up just a few minutes ago and had decided that she needed to stretch her legs and she wanted to see what the ocean looked like in the morning.

“Excuse me miss, but we’re lost; do you think you can help us?” Sardon asked as kindly as he could as he, Dren and Tarb approached Chloe.

“Hmm? Oh, um sure. Where are you trying to get to?” Chloe asked with a small smile, but deep down she was nervous; there was something about them that made her uneasy.

“We were just looking for the nearest town.” Sardon replied watching her, waiting for her to turn her back so she could grab her.

“Hey Chloe; where are you? Oh there you are. Who are they?” Zoey asked as she came around the corner to find Chloe.

“They say they’re lost; they’re looking for the closet town.” Chloe explained.

“Yes, we just arrived here and I think we took a wrong turn. This idiot over here lost our map and compass.” Sardon explained pointing to Dren.

“So you’re looking for the town? The town that is just up over these rocks a little ways? Any way you go you’ll find the town. Come on Chloe, Bailey’s waiting for us. I hope you guys find what you’re looking for. Have a good day.” Zoey said, not trusting these guys at all.

As they were about to walk back to the cave Chloe saw something that made her freeze in place.

“Chloe? What’s wrong?” Zoey asked concerned and that’s when she noticed what she was looking at. Sardon, Dren and Tarb were all wearing a pirate logo.

“Zoey, you need to go. Run.” Chloe said as Zoey grabbed a hold of Chloe’s arm.

“Chloe, I don’t understand; what’s going on? Do you know these people? Ok, who the hell are you people?” Zoey asked again.

“Zoey, just go…please.” Chloe begged.

“So, you remember this logo then? I was wondering if you would. Our captain will be so glad to know that his little pet is ok. Now, come with us like a good little girl. And you too, you’re coming with as well.” Sardon said stepping towards them.

“Like hell we are! Chloe run!” Zoey yelled throwing stones at them as she grabbed Chloe by the arm and they started running.

“Damnit! What are you two waiting for? Get ‘em!” Sardon yelled as they got up and the chase began.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Zoey and Chloe were hiding behind some rocks, panting, thinking they had managed to escape.

“Ok Chloe; what’s going on?” Zoey asked while they stood there and waited.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. That girl and now you are the property of our captain!” Sardon yelled annoyed as he threw a net over the girls from above.

“Ahhhh!” Both the girls screamed in panic.

** At The Cave: **

Elliot and Mark had just woken up when they noticed that Tyler and the girls were not there.

“Where are the girls and Tyler?” Elliot asked looking around.

“Well Tyler and Bailey are probably fucking again. As for Zoey and Chloe, I don’t know. Maybe they had to use the bathroom or something.” Mark said as he and Elliot got up to look around.

After a few minutes they were just going to give up and wait at the entrance of the cave when they heard screams.

“That sounded like…” Mark started.

“The Girls!” Elliot finished as they ran out to see what going on.

“Chloe!” “Zoey!” Elliot and Mark yelled running out onto the beach.

“Well, well, well. What do you we have here?” Tarb asked coming around the corner shocking both Elliot and Mark.

“What are you doing here?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“No, the real question is, what are you guys doing here? Wait, let me guess. You guys were trying to run away…again. I guess the rumors were true.” Dren said also appearing around the corner.

“No, the captain sent us out…” Mark started.

“Yes and no. He sent you out yes, but it was to see how loyal you guys were. Which as it turned out, you two really aren’t all that loyal after all. You two were planning on running away this whole time. However, this wasn’t a complete waist; you got something that the captain wanted anyways. So I’m sure the captain won’t be too hard on you this time.” Dren said simply.

“What do you mean by we found something the captain wants?” Elliot asked confused.

“And what do you mean you two? Tyler ran away as well.” Mark said looking at them.

“First thing first; you found the captain’s little pet and a new play thing.” Sardon said coming around the corner with both Zoey and Chloe, bound with duct tape.

“Secondly, how do you think we knew about your plan to run away? Tyler told us all about your plan. Captain Deep Blue wasn’t sure if he believed him so he sent you all out to test you. I don’t think he ever thought that Tyler was telling the truth. Nor did he ever think that you would find his little pet or a new little pet. Oh and here comes our secret agent now.” Sardon said as he held onto the girls tightly and Tyler came out with Bailey, holding her arms behind her back.

“Tyler, say it isn’t true.” Elliot and Mark said looking at him.

“I’m sorry, but it is. You two were planning on running from one of the greatest pirates ever. Well, pretty much the greatest pirate ever, now that Ace is dead.” Tyler said coldly.

“What about all that stuff you said? About being in this crew being torture?” Mark asked hoping this was all a trick.

“It was all a lie! You sold us out!” Elliot yelled pissed off.

“How could you? We trusted you!” Mark yelled.

“Yeah well…I trusted you! A pirates life is a brotherhood remember? You swore an oath!” Tyler yelled equally pissed off.

“That’s enough! So Tyler, is that the girl? The one you chose?” Sardon asked looking at Bailey.

“Yes, she is; her name is Bailey.” Tyler said simply.

“Bailey run! Get away from him!” Zoey yelled, but Chloe had already figured it out.

“Why would I run?” Bailey asked looking at them.

“What do you mean? They’re going to torture you!” Zoey shouted.

“Zoey, don’t bother; she’s joining them. She wants to be a pirate so bad that she doesn’t care what side she’s on.” Chloe said quietly.

“What? Bailey, tell me that’s not the truth? We’ve known you since we were little kids! How could you do this?” Zoey asked as tears threatened to fall.

“Yes; I have known you for a long time. And as Chloe has stated I’ve wanted to be a pirate for so long; and then her dad had to go get himself killed so I was never going to be part of his crew. So when Tyler asked if I wanted to be part of a pirate crew I just couldn’t say no; I had to say yes. And you won’t be tortured as long as you agree to join and swear you allegiance to Deep Blue. What do you say? We could be sisters and have anything and anything we wanted. All you have to say is you’ll join and be loyal to Deep Blue and his crew.” Bailey said excitedly.

“Are you fucking crazy?! Deep Blue is nothing but a monster and the moment you even think about leaving or doing something he disagrees with, you’ll most likely be dead. And if you’re lucky enough to survive or not be killed you will be mercilessly tortured. Deep Blue respects no one; he even sold out his own family members…including his mother. And if you listened to anything Elliot, Mark and Tyler had to say you’d understand.   Deep Blue is nothing but good for nothing ass hole! I will **_NEVER_** join Deep Blue!” Chloe shouted shocking everybody with her language; she usually never swore.

“What are you talking about? As you can tell they were just lying. Tyler is part of his crew and says Deep Blue has been nothing but great to him. Sure there was that one time he had tried to escape and he got the crap beat out of him; but he learned his lesson. However, those two have not. If they would only learn their lesson they wouldn’t get tortured so much. If you won’t join him then you’ll just have to learn the hard way. What about you Zoey? I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.” Bailey said sweetly, looking at Zoey.

“I don’t fucking think so! I’m with Chloe on this one. I knew you were crazy, but I didn’t think you were this out of whack.” Zoey said looking at her.

“Dude, I thought we were friends!” Bailey yelled.

“Yeah, well I guess that makes us even. Friends don’t betray friends or sell them out!” Zoey yelled.

“Whatever. At least my life will be spared and I won’t be killed like you two will be.” Bailey said coldly.

“No, they won’t be killed. At least this one won’t be. What, Chloe is it; she belongs to Deep Blue and he has big plans for her. As for this one; I don’t know. Maybe he’ll keep her as well. Deep Blue has been known to have more than one play thing at a time.” Sardon said simply holding onto the girls, twisting their arms.

“I thought he was going to knock the one up! Isn’t that was he was going to do the last time he had her?” Tarb asked causing tears to form in Chloe’s eyes and for Dren to slap his forehead while Sardon mentally slapped his,

“Wait what? Your captain raped Chloe before?” Bailey asked shocked as Zoey looked at her best friend while Elliot and Mark were looking on angry.

“No, he didn’t rape her; she would’ve enjoyed it…but her dad just had to show up and ruin everything. And yes, Tarb; Deep Blue wants to plant his seed into the girl. Though I don’t know why; she’s not all that attractive. She’s too thin and her hair is…well wrong in every way; long pigtails and the color is awful…but Deep Blue likes her, so there’ll be no arguing. Anyways, I’ve got the girls; you guys get the traitors and let’s get going. Actually Dren, you take the girls; I’ll get Elliot and Tyler you get Mark. Tarb, Bailey you get in first to make sure everything goes according to plan.” Sardon said as everybody did as they were told.

On the boat Sardon made damn sure that Elliot and Mark couldn’t see the girls and that Chloe and Zoey couldn’t see them. He had also made sure that none of them could talk. So the boat ride back to the ship was quiet.

** Two Hours Later: **

It took two hours to get back to ship, but that was because of the rain and wind.

As the ship came into view you could hear the shouts of rejoice coming from all the other crew members as they called for Deep Blue, saying that they had returned.

The first ones up were Dren and Tarb.

“Aww Dren, Tarb; you have returned. Did you find them? More importantly, was Tyler right; were they traitors?” A tall man with long black hat, assuming the captain, Deep Blue asked.

“Yes Deep Blue, we found them; and yes, it’s seems that they were running away…again. However, they found something you may like.” Dren said simply as Elliot and Mark showed up, followed by Tyler and Bailey.

“Oh, a girl. And who might you be little missy?” Deep Blue asked glaring at Elliot and Mark.

“This is Bailey sir and she would like to join the crew. I have also chosen her as my mate as well sir.” Tyler said bowing as well as Bailey.

“Really now? We could always use new crew members. Tell me girl; why do you wish to be a pirate in my crew?” Deep Blue asked looking directly at Bailey.

“Because your grace; ever since I met a friend, well ex friend, I’ve dreamed of being a pirate. Her father used to be a pirate and she used to tell me and other ex friend of mine stories about him. How he was the greatest pirate to ever live. But now he is dead and I would still really love to be a pirate. Not to mention, Tyler said that even if her father were still alive, you’re the best there ever is.” Bailey said as she stood there bowing in place.

“Oh really. And who are these so called friends of yours?” Deep Blue asked.

“Oh, Sardon is bringing them now. That one is Zoey and the next one you should know my lord.” Dren said as Sardon handed him Zoey and Sardon came up with Chloe over his shoulder.

“Here you are my captain; the girl you have been searching for, for the last three or so years.” Sardon said setting Chloe down on her feet and shoving her towards Deep Blue.

“My, my, my; Chloe Montaray, it’s been quite some time hasn’t it? How have you been? What, not speaking to me?” Deep Blue asked waiting for a reply, but it never came.

“Awww…Why so serious? *Sigh…* so I see we’re going to be difficult just like last time. However, this time there seems to be something different. Oh that’s right…your father won’t be able to interrupt this time. Well, whatever; it’ll be just like old times. Now…as for you two. First off, you should be punished for running away…again. But I’ll let it slide this time because one, you brought me my pet back. And two, you brought me a new pet. Granted, the only one I really have any interest in is Chloe. But I’m sure I can get some use out of the other one as well. Oh, Zoey Hanson is it? Yes, I know you; you’re Adam’s and Suzie’s kid…making you Chloe’s cousin. Oh, you didn’t know, neither of you? Well to sum it all up your mothers were sisters. Needless to say after Chloe’s mother died she was supposed to go live with you. And her father agreed so that she had a “stable” life. However, when it was time to take her in the county stepped in and with Chloe’s parents’ and your parents’ histories they decided that a home for girls would be in Chloe’s best interest. And then there were complications; your parents decided to fight for their rights so they had to be taken care of. Who knew killing a little family would be so damn difficult; I mean I tried everything I could think of. Eventually I had your home blown up. I was surprised to hear that their only daughter had survived; you weren’t home as it had turned out. But that was ok; I wasn’t going to worry about some kid. Looking back, I’m glad you’re alive; you’re a very attractive young lady. Anyways…Sardon, Dren, take these two lovely young girls to my cabin to wait. Don’t worry girls, I’ll be there after a bit; I need to take care of these two.” Deep Blue babbled on before sending the girls away.

As Sardon and Dren took the girls Elliot and Mark could see the tears flowing freely down their cheeks.

“Now then; I want to thank you two for finding me my pet and her cousin. However, the only reason you found them was because you two decided to try to run away again. Normally you two would be hanged for your treasons. I mean this is like the fifteenth time you’ve tried. And you two were doing so good too; you hadn’t tried to run in like three years. Now, that’s one of the reasons you two are being spared; it’s been years since you tried to run away last and you also brought me girls. Although you won’t be killed, you do need to be punished for your actions. Good, you two are back. How are the girls settling in?” Deep Blue asked not even looking behind him to know Sardon and Dren were back.

“Well you know; they aren’t exactly happy, but they’ll just have to get used to it. The one with red hair has a bad attitude and is swearing up a storm.” Dren said simply as he and Sardon got some whips.

“Well, she was; we tied the up and gagged them. They were both equally annoying; the one won’t stop swearing and screaming while the other won’t stop crying.” Sardon said as Elliot and Mark were taken down to the lower deck.

Once down there Dren and Sardon tied Elliot and Mark up by the wrists and started giving them ten lashes each.

“That’s enough boys; I think they’ve learned their lessons.” Deep Blue said as Elliot and Mark fell to their knees exhausted and in pain.

“Yes captain. What do you wish for us to do next?” Sardon asked as he and Dren bowed.

“Cut them down, clean and bandage their backs and get them some clean shirts and pants. After all that’s done make sure they are escorted to their cabins for the next few hours. And then boys, it’s your turn to make the crews dinner; somebody will be in there to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Also, don’t even think about going to see those girls any time soon. Speaking of which, I shall take my leave and see how they’re doing.” Deep Blue said as he left.

“Yes sir! Come on now; get up!” Sardon and Dren said bowing before cutting down the two and taking them to the medical cabin.

** With Deep Blue & The Girls: **

“Knock, knock, knock. Well, what do we have here? Now, that don’t look too comfy now does it?” Deep Blue asked as he untied and un-gagged the girls.

“What the fuck do you want with us?” Zoey asked pissed off while Chloe stay quiet, looking down at the floor.

“Well, well, well; don’t you have a potty mouth? Did you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?” Deep Blue asked pissing Zoey off even more.

“Don’t you talk about my mother you pretentious prick! You don’t know my mother at all!” Zoey yelled pissed off, going red in the face with anger.

“Oh sweetheart, but I do; I know your mother real well. Just as I know Chloe’s mother really well.” Deep Blue said making both girls snap their heads to look at him.

“Yo-you’re not…” Chloe and Zoey stuttered out.

“What, your father? No, I’m not either of your girls father; I can’t have kids and that’s how I prefer it. I prefer to just have fun over and over again…without consequences. And you girls are just perfect for the kind of fun I want.” Deep Blue said as he pushed both girls down onto the bed…

** A Few Hours Later: **

Deep Blue was having too much just teasing the girls…well more like torturing and tormenting them. He hasn’t actually done anything to the girls except talk nasty to them, ripped their clothing off and for some reason he keeps pushing them down to the bed.

By now Chloe couldn’t hold it in and had started bawling her eyes out while Zoey remained quiet; she was trying to be strong…but eventually everybody reaches their breaking point.

** In The Kitchen: **

Not too long after they were bandaged up and the bleeding had stopped both Elliot and Mark were put to work cleaning the deck and when they got done with that they were put to work right away in the kitchen, making the ships’ dinner.

“Tonight will be the captain’s favorite mean; you know what it is. And as he said earlier, no funny business. Tarb will stay here and make sure you don’t do anything else that you’d regret. Oh, and don’t forget the rum!” Dren said as he turned and left.

“WHY ME?!” Tarb complained stomping his feet.

“One: because you’re the youngest and two: you drew the shortest stick. Fair is fair. Now get to work and make sure they don’t do anything.” Sardon said as he left.

“Well, this just sucks. What are you doing just standing there? Get to work!” Tarb yelled at Elliot and Mark who had started making the captains favorite meal: Beef Strew with giant chunks of beef, without carrots and with corn instead, along with potatoes, rice, noodles and _a lot_ of pearl onions. Also, the stew has to have that beefy broth that only Mark knows how to make to Deep Blue’s perfection.

After a little bit Tarb had gotten board and was just sitting on a barrel playing some game that he stole, literally from a kid.

“So what now Elliot? We have to get the girls out of here and off this ship. What do you think he’s doing to them?” Mark asked in a whisper.

“We use _it_ ; it’s time. And I know that; they’re scared and it seems that Chloe knows Deep Blue really well and doesn’t want anything to do with him. As for what’s happening to them, I don’t know, but I know what he’s planning. And I don’t want to think of _that_.” Elliot whispered back.

“Hey you two; shut the fuck up and make the fucking dinner! Get back to work!” Tarb yelled looking up from the game that he just lost.

After about two hours of cooking and getting the beef stew perfect Elliot and Mark got the rum ready.

Without Tarb noticing also on the cover of using salt Elliot doused both the food and rum with a heavy sleeping powder that both he and Mark grew and immunity to.

** With Deep Blue & The Girls: **

By now Deep Blue had decided it was time to take care of business, but he couldn’t do this all by himself.

“You wished to see me captain?” Dren asked knocking on his door.

“Yes Dren, come on in.” Deep Blue said.

As soon as Dren walked he couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of him; both girls in nothing but bras and panties, chest rising with every breath of anger and fear.

“What is it that I can do for you captain?” Dren asked watching the girls, mainly Zoey, getting really turned on.

“See something you like Dren?” Deep Blue asked as he noticed Dren staring.

“Yes, I mean no sir. Just admiring your work.” Dren said bowing.

“It’s fine Dren; I called you in for a reason. I would’ve asked Sardon, but Zoey doesn’t seem like his type. However, she seems like she would suit you. I was just wondering if you’d like to take her virginity while I take Chloe’s.” Deep Blue causing Dren to nearly fall over and tears to fall from the girl’s eyes.

“Are you sure captain?” Dren asked shocked.

“Yes, now come in, lock the door and for god’s sake don’t get her pregnant.” Deep Blue as Dren did as he was told.

“Thank you my captain.” Dren said with a wicked smile.

“Don’t mention it. Here’s a blanket; set it on the floor; Chloe and I get the bed.” Deep Blue said handing Dren a blanket while he grabbed Zoey by the arm and dragged her over to a corner.

“Plea-please do-don’t do thi-this.” Chloe stuttered out crying.

“Oh, darling; you know that’s not going to happen. You got away once and I won’t that happen again. Maybe that’s what was for the best; I mean you were only twelve back then. Now look at you; you’ve matured a great deal. I mean look at those breasts of yours; they were barely there back then and now they’re…well almost perfect; they could be a little bigger, but they’ll do.” Deep Blue said as he roughly pulled her bra down making her breasts pop out like a jack-in-the-box.

On the other side of the room Dren did the same thing and much like his captain after they were out roughly grabbed a hold of both breasts, so rough that they drew blood.

After a few minutes they dipped their heads down and started to suck and bite at the girls’ breasts so hard that more blood was drawn and the girls started to scream out in pain.

Dren was pretty sure that the whole ship could hear, but he didn’t care. Normally Deep Blue, when he had girls and he shared it was usually with Sardon and he could always hear them. Hell, even when Deep Blue didn’t share or even if he only had one girl they could **_always_** be heard. But now, now it was Dren’s turn.

Soon his hand was trailing down to Zoey’s panties and he started rubbing her through the panties.

After a little bit both Zoey and Chloe had learned to disassociate and disconnect themselves from the situation that they were in and started to not make a sound or movement.

Even when Deep Blue and Dren started pumping their fingers in and out of the girls’ pussies did they not cry or nothing; it had really started to piss them off.

“God damn these wenches!” Deep Blue yelled as he pulled down Chloe’s panties and put his face down there to eat her out.

Dren soon followed suit shoving his tongue deep within Zoey.

Both men smiled in victory as both girls jumped at the feeling and some tears escaped their eyes and a small yelp escaped their lips.

After a few minutes they had forced them to cum, crying in pain.

“Now…I think it’s time to take their innocence away.” Deep Blue said as he and Dren started to pull their pants down.

Both girls then closed their eyes tight thinking that this was it; they were going to be brutally raped. But it never came; instead there was a knock at the door saying that dinner was ready and if they didn’t hurry the crew was going to start without them.

“Damnit!” Dren cursed.

“Calm down Dren. We’ll just have to continue after we eat. Don’t worry; they’ll still be here when we get back. We’ll just tie them back up.” Deep Blue said as Dren brought Zoey back to the bed.

And like he said Deep Blue had tied them back up to the bed. However, this time he tied the two girls facing together, making their breasts touch. Seeing this only made the men even more turned on then they were before.

“There, now we have something to look forward to.” Deep Blue laughed as he and Dren left the cabin to go eat.

** In The Dining Cabin: **

“Captain!” The crew said excitedly, bowing as Deep Blue and Dren entered the dining area.

“You may all sit. What do we have here?” Deep Blue asked as he sat down, Sardon and Dren on either side of him while Tarb sat next to Dren and Tyler next to Sardon and Bailey.

“We have your favorite, beef stew, captain. And don’t you worry, I made sure that there was no funny business and even made them take a bite in front of a me and a few others to make sure it wasn’t poisoned.” Tarb said standing up and bowing before taking a seat.

“Good; and they look like they’re in good condition. Let’s eat. Now, where’s the rum? Bring on the rum!” Deep Blue called as the rum was poured into the giant mugs that they all had. Elliot and Mark sat on the floor like dogs eating whatever gruel that was made for them and drinking a small cup of water.

** Approximately Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Elliot and Mark weren’t a hundred percent sure, but they think it took about fifteen minutes before the sleeping power did its job. Bailey was out first, but they didn’t think anything of it; she not only was a girl, but she was new.

Not long after Bailey went out the rest of the crew started dropping like flies. The last ones to go down in order were Dren, Sardon and finally Deep Blue.

Elliot and Mark had decided to give it a few more minutes before heading off to make sure they were completely out. And the only reason they knew it was safe to go was by the sound of Deep Blue snoring; it was a scary noise.

“Do you think it’s safe?” Mark asked as Elliot went to grab Deep Blue’s Keys from his waist pocket.

“Yep, now let’s get going before they wake up. I don’t know how long that stuff works.” Elliot said as they headed to Deep Blue’s cabin.

After a few minutes of wandering the ship they made it to Deep Blue’s chambers at the back of the ship on the second deck

After taking a deep breath Elliot took the keep and shoved it into the key hole, turned, unlocking the door and opened to let him and Mark into the room.

When they got in there they couldn’t help but stare in shock and awe, but mainly shock. Both Chloe and Zoey were tied up to the bed, blindfolded with a gag in their mouths and Chloe on top of Zoey, breasts touching.

Elliot and Mark couldn’t help but watch the girls’ chests rise and fall rapidly with fear. It took them a few minutes but they closed the door and started walking over to the girls, trying, but failing to look away from their breasts.

“Damnit, this isn’t working.” Elliot whispered to Mark.

“I know…” Mark said as he started to drool a little.

Elliot just sighed and smacked his head before smacking the back of Mark’s head.

After that Elliot and Mark carefully pulled Chloe’s and Zoey’s bras back up over their breasts, being very careful not to touch.

At the first touch of fingers on their skin Zoey started breathing deeply, while Chloe started to have a panic attack.

“Shh…shh…shh. It’s ok, it’s just us; it’s Elliot and Mark.” Elliot and Mark said as they cut the girls loose, removing their blinds and gags.

After a few minutes of realization the girls started to cry and flung themselves at the boys.

Another few minutes went by when Elliot and Mark pushed the girls back.

“We hate to ruin this moment, but we don’t have time for this right now. We have to get off this ship. We also need to do something to make sure that Deep Blue and his crew don’t come looking for us.” Elliot said simply.

“But how? _WE_ don’t know how to swim.” Zoey said motioning to her and Chloe.

“It’ll all be ok; we won’t let you girls drown, we have promise.” Mark said simply, holding onto Zoey.

“You have to trust us, ok?” Elliot and Mark said softly, soothing the girls as best as they could.

The girls just nodded their head that they understood and trusted them.

“Ok good. First we need to write a note saying something along the lines of a suicide. Then, I’m sorry for this next part, but we need to cut you a little so that we can make them think you cut yourself.” Elliot said softly as the girls nodded.

“But what about the swimming? It’s getting dark; how are we supposed to see each other?” Zoey asked pulling away from Mark.

“That’s what these are for.” Elliot and Mark said simply pulling out glow sticks.

“What are those?” Chloe asked confused.

“You’ve never seen a glow stick before?” Mark asked shocked receiving both a smack from Elliot and Zoey.

“It’s a glow stick. You snap it and it glows in the dark. Normally they’re used for parties and such. But what are we supposed to do with them?” Zoey asked as Elliot and Mark shoved them back in their pockets.

“You’ll need them so that when you land in the water we can find you before you drown.” Mark said simply as Elliot got out a piece of paper and a pen; he then started writing their “suicide” note.

“Ok, now that that’s taken care of…do you trust us?” Elliot asked as he and Mark pulled out a knife.

“Ye-yes…” The girls stuttered.

Elliot and Mark then gently took the girls’ arms and starting at the elbow, cut their arms a few inches towards the wrists, but not making it that far.

The cuts weren’t all that deep, just enough to draw blood.

Neither Chloe nor Zoey could look; they looked away cringing with pain as the blade went down their arms.

“Ok, that’s done. Are you girls ready?” Elliot asked as they all stood up.

“Yes…let’s go.” Chloe and Zoey said as they made their way to the top deck.

Once up there Elliot placed the note in front of Deep Blue and threw all his keys overboard.

“Ok then here’s the plan, just like in the cabin put your arms out and let blood drop to the floor leading to the plank. Don’t worry; we’ll be right behind you. Take these, hold onto it tight; don’t let it go. When you jump hold your breath and plug your nose; keep holding until we say. You got all that?” Elliot asked after explaining everything while snapping the sticks so that they would glow.

“These glow brighter than normal glow sticks. What are they?” Zoey asked as Mark handed her one.

“They’re specifically made for black out or for searching for sunken treasure deep down.” Mark explained as the girls walked to the plank.

“Do you girls understand what to do?” Elliot asked as the girls held onto the glow sticks.

“Yes. Hold on tight to the glow sticks, hold our breath and plug our noses until you say otherwise.” Zoey and Chloe repeated what Elliot said before.

“Ok good. Now go. Easy as one, two three.” Mark and Elliot counted as Zoey jumped first and shortly after Chloe jumped with tears in her eyes.

“Ok, let’s go now.” Elliot said as he made his way to the plank, followed by Mark.

“Right, before they drown.” Mark said as they both jumped.

It didn’t take long after they jumped overboard Elliot and Mark found the girls…sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness.

They had barely got to them and back up above the water just in time. Not meaning to Chloe let go of her glow stick, but Zoey got to her and held onto hers for dear life as they waited for the guys.

Once they reached the surface they all took deep breaths; Zoey and Chloe didn’t need to be told that it was ok to breath.

“Are you two ok?” Elliot and Mark asked concerned as they wiped hair from the girls’ faces while they held onto the guys around the neck.

“Yes…” Was all the girls said as they shook.

“What happened? You let go of your glow stick.” Elliot said worried as Chloe held onto him.

“I’m sorry…I tried, but when I hit the water my wrist and hand started to sting really bad; I couldn’t help it and let it go. I’m sorry.” Chloe apologized as he pulled her into an embrace.

“It’s ok; we got to you. And Zoey, she got to you first; she made it so we could find both of you.” Elliot said as he and Mark pulled them closer.

“Now what? Do we swim all the way back to shore?” Zoey asked holding onto Mark for dear life.

“Nope, even better. We got a boat.” Mark said as they started swimming to a decent sized rowboat.

“Won’t they notice it missing? Won’t they come looking for us?” Zoey asked as the guys helped her and Chloe into it.

“Nope. One of the crew members died of a heart attack or something while Tarb was away checking on something. After making sure he was dead for sure Elliot and I put sleeping powder in the food and rum, waited and once they were asleep put the boat into the water and threw the guy overboard.” Mark explained as they started rowing for shore.

“Oh…” Was all the girls said.

“Here give me your arms.” Elliot said as he bandaged them up so the bleeding would stop.

“Thank you. For everything. Saving us.” Chloe said softly.

“Any time. Any time. Why don’t you two take a little nap? You must be tired. Rest. We’ll wake you when we reach land.” Elliot said as the girls curled up together in the middle of the boat and fell asleep.

Not long after they fell asleep the girls started to shiver from the cold. It made the guys feel bad because there was nothing they could do for them at this time. But it was ok in the end; the girls cuddled close enough together that the guys assumed that their combined body heat would keep them warm long enough to get them to shore.

The only problem with that was that it really turned Mark on; he was doing his best to concentrate on getting to shore. The girls were drenched from head to toe, squished up next to each other, breasts once again touching, legs intertwined so they would stay warm. Elliot, was not immune to this either, but it was having an easier time than Mark was.

“God, how do you do it?” Mark asked frustrated.

“Do what?” Elliot asked confused.

“Not be so damn distracted by that!” Mark shot out almost waking up the girls.

“I’m not saying it’s not a turn on, it is. But they’re cold, they’re tired and god only knows they were almost raped. That’s all I think about; the torture they endured and then everything goes away.” Elliot replied rowing the boat.

“Oh…” Was all Mark said as he continued to row.

** A Few Hours Later: Back On The Ship: **

After a few hours had gone by and everybody on the ship was starting to wake up.

“What the? What happened?” Dren asked as they all woke up.

“I don’t know. Last thing I knew is we were enjoying a nice dinner when everything went black. Hey, where are Elliot and Mark?” Tyler asked as he and Bailey woke up.

“I don’t know. Hey captain, there’s a note under your plate.” Sardon said as Deep Blue pulled the note out and read it.

After a few minutes and after re-reading the note two or three times Deep Blue flew into a massive rage running up and looking around the deck franticly. After that he went to his cabin and found more to piss him off.

Written in blood on the wall were the words “GOODBYE” twice. Once from Chloe and once from Zoey.

“I wonder what the note said.” Dren said scratching head and then covered his ears along with the rest of the crew after hearing Deep Blue yell in what sounded like angered rage.

After a few minutes of quite Deep Blue said not to bother him; he would be staying in his cabin for a long while.

After that was said Sardon picked up the note and read it once.

_Dear Deep Blue,_

_We can’t live like this anymore. No matter what we do or where we go you always find us. So we’ve decided to go where you can’t get us. However, first we’ve decided to free the girls. They also say that cannot live like this and that being dead is better than being raped over and over again. So they sliced their arms open and instead of having their bodies lying here for you to rape them even after death they have decided to jump overboard. Needless to say we could not get to them in time from what I understand they can’t swim and we could not see them. As you may have figured out we fell in love with them and decided that living without them was not an option. Well that and being in your crew any longer was also not an option._

_P.S. you might want to go searching for Smitty; it seems he has stolen one of the rowboats and has left. He said something about how much he missed his family and could no longer bear to stay away from them…or something like that._

_Goodbye,_

_Elliot and Mark._

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I was going to finally get pussy with Deep Blue!” Dren yelled out loud extreamly pissed.

“Wow…I didn’t know you rolled that way.” Tarb said in a mocking tone.

It took a few minutes, but Dren finally realized how he said what he had said.

“Shut the fuck up! You know what I meant!” Dren yelled smacking Tarb over the head.

“That’s enough you two! We have to make sure Deep Blue is ok and if he wants we must find him a new play thing. Now off to your cabins…everybody!” Sardon yelled making everyone scatter.

** Back With The Gang: **

It was about Sunrise when they got to shore. The girls were still sleeping so the guys decided to carry them to their cave to let them rest for another hour or two.

Once in the cave the guys covered the girls up with some blankets that were on the ground and cuddled them close to their bodies for warmth while they waited for them to wake up…


	5. A Secret Place

It was a few hours later when Elliot and Mark woke up realizing that they fell asleep without meaning to; they must’ve been more tired than they had originally thought.

“Damnit, we fell asleep! We should’ve been gone by now!” Mark yelled annoyed waking the girls.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Chloe and Zoey asked rubbing their eyes.

“We fell asleep…” Elliot mumbled.

“Is that a bad thing?” Chloe asked as she and Zoey sat up.

“Yes it is; we were just going to let you sleep for a few extra hours after we got to shore and then head off to make sure we were safe.” Elliot and Mark explained as they all stood up.

“What happened to you waking us up when we got to shore?” Zoey asked raising an eyebrow.

“You two just looked so peaceful that we couldn’t wake you up.” Mark said as they went to walk out of the cave.

As they were about to leave they heard voices.

“Shit! Now what are we going to do?” Mark asked as they started backing away.

“Quick, follow me; I know a place we can hide.” Chloe said quietly as she turned to go back into the cave with the others following her.

After a good few minutes they made their way down some corridors of the cave to a place that Zoey had never been, but it looked like a dead end.

“What is this going to do for us? It’s a dead end.” Mark complained as Elliot and Zoey once again smacked the back of his head.

“Will you two stop doing tha…” Mark started but shut up in shock when Chloe pushed something and a giant bolder moved revealing a secret room.

After it was open they all went in and the bolder shut and there was a clinking noise when it did.

“Over here! This way! I think I heard the girls!” They heard a voice say.

“Are you sure you heard them come this way?” Another voice, which belonged to Ms. Grace asked.

“I thought I did…I guess not.” Said the other voice.

“God, when I find those girls, their asses are so going on my wall!” Ms. Grace yelled infuriated.

“Who are these girls we’re looking for again?” The guy asked.

“Bailey Jacobs, Zoey Hanson and Chloe Montaray.” Ms. Grace explained.

“Those three usually hang out together right? I don’t really see this sort of thing coming from Zoey or Chloe. Bailey on the other hand…she has a history; her parents were both thieves.” The guy said.

“Yes, this isn’t expected of Zoey but it is expected of Bailey…and Chloe.” Ms. Grace explained.

“But Chloe is such a sweet girl…” The guy started but was interrupted.

“Sweet girl my ass! She’s just like her fucking whore of a mother! When I find them Zoey and Bailey will be put into the detention hall while Chloe will be put into the pit! Dirty little slut that she is!” Ms. Grace yelled causing Elliot to clench and unclench his hands; he didn’t like hearing someone talk about Chloe that way. He also didn’t like to see her cry and now there were a fresh batch of tears running down her cheeks.

Zoey was about to say something when a loud noise could be heard coming from the ceiling.

“Watch out! This part of the cave is starting to cave in! Run!” The guy yelled as he and Ms. Grace took off.

After a few minutes of rocks and shit falling the guys were holding the girls as far from the entrance to their hiding spot as they could.

The entrance was now blocked by rocks and other debris.

“Great…now how are we supposed to get out?” Mark asked as he and Elliot tried to push their way out.

“I don’t know, but there has to be another way out.” Elliot said as they backed off.

After a few minutes of doing nothing Chloe eventual started to walk back and forth, slipping in some water and fell down something like a waterslide.

“Ahhhh!” Chloe screamed as she disappeared into darkness.

“Chloe!” The rest of the group screamed as they themselves went down the waterslide to go after her.

After a good ten or so minutes of screaming on a “water ride” they all ended up in about three feet of water in what looked like a jungle.

“Chloe, are you ok?” Elliot and Zoey asked as they and Mark managed to stand up to notice Chloe standing looking around.

“I know this place. Or well…I’ve seen pictures.” Chloe said softly as the others looked around as well.

“I think I’ve seen pictures as well; I think my parents had a picture of this on their living room wall.” Zoey said as she and Chloe both managed to bump their feet on something.

“OW!” They both screamed.

“Mother fucker!” Zoey screamed in pain as she and Chloe both fell over.

“Hey, are you two ok?” Elliot and Mark asked as they helped them up.

“Yeah, but there’s something down there.” Chloe said as she went back underwater to see.

“It’s a chest of some sort.” Chloe said coming back up after taking a deep breath.

Chloe and Zoey then decided to go down and dig it up.

The boys couldn’t let them do it on their own so they helped and they managed to get it up above the water.

“I wonder what’s in it.” Mark said in amazement.

“It belongs to Chloe and Zoey and it’s from their parents.” Elliot said simply.

“How do you know that?” Chloe and Zoey asked confused.

“It says so right here. See?” Elliot asked pointing to the chest.

“Well…we see it says something…but…” Zoey started as Chloe started to get frustrated.

“Oh…” Elliot said as he understood.

“You girls can’t read?” Mark asked shocked.

“No, we were never allowed to.” Zoey said simply as Elliot rubbed Chloe’s back earning some noises of pain. That’s when Elliot noticed that both she had new scratches on her back.

“What does it say?” Chloe asked softly.

“It says, “To our daughters, Zoey and Chloe. From your moms, dads, aunts and uncles. Meaning Zoey’s and Chloe’s mom and dad. It’s just the four of us.” And then it ends.” Elliot said simply.

“So how do we open it?” Chloe asked and then Zoey noticed the key around Chloe’s neck.

“What about your necklace your mom left you? It’s a key.” Zoey said pointing to Chloe’s necklace.

“This? Do you think it’s the right key?” Chloe asked as she took it off and handed it to Elliot.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Elliot said as he put the key in the key hole and turned.

With a click the chest opened, and inside were a note and a bunch of pictures.

“What do the notes say?” Zoey asked picking them up.

“A Note for Zoey:”

_“Dear Zoey,_

_We don’t know exactly how old you are now while reading this, but now when I wrote this you were about three years old. Contrary to what your fathers say we hope that someday you and your cousin Chloe find love. You two were best friends and were always together. It was cute. Anyways, there are a lot of things we wanted to say to you, but knew we couldn’t; we knew we were going to die young. Well I’m young, your father not so much. Which brings me to my next point. Age just a number and it doesn’t matter the age difference. Your father and I are eight years apart. And Chloe’s parents were ten years apart. So whoever you decide to love, make sure they treat you well. As you may have figured out or maybe you haven’t, but Chloe’s mother and I are sisters. And our parents hated our choices in love life. But you don’t need to know those details._

_Moving on…you were, for the most part, a good child. Every now and then you would do nothing but cause trouble. I remember when you used to run around town naked because you wanted to be “free” as you would put it. Thank god that only lasted a few weeks. We just want to make sure you take care of your cousin until she does find someone who will take care of her. Just so you are aware Zoey, your father and I loved you very much and we never in a million years wanted to leave you, but unfortunately things happen. Oh and by the way, just like Chloe, you have pirate blood running through your veins; your father was a pirate. And before you were born so were I and Chloe’s mother. That was until we had you two and your safety at the time was more important…well Chloe’s more than anything at the time, but we wanted to keep you two together. All that will be explained in Chloe’s note; which I think she has on her. But when you feel it’s the right time, go out and be pirates. Be safe and we love you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad”_

“So…Chloe, do you still have the note your mother left you? And can I keep my note in your backpack?” Zoey asked.

“Yes and yes.” Chloe said as she handed Elliot her note and put Zoey’s away.

“A Note for Chloe:”

_“Dear Chloe,_

_Hello Chloe, I’m not sure on your age in the future, but you were about a year and a half or two when I wrote this. By now you should know about your father and me. As my sister said in her note, please don’t be afraid to fall in love. And I always told you that age is just a number. I don’t know if you know or not, but you and Zoey are cousins and she always used to take care of you, much like an older sister instead of a cousin._

_Now I don’t want to say that you were a difficult baby, but things were hard; I did have a difficult pregnancy and you were born a month and a half early. You were so tiny and helpless. Because of my difficult pregnancy your dad decided it would be best if stayed off the waters; we didn’t have a good enough doctor to take care of me. And then after you were born we were supposed to go back on the ship, but then you had to stay in the hospital for like I think nine to ten weeks. We didn’t know what was going on or going to happen so your father said it would be best to raise you on land until you were old enough and healthy enough to travel. My sister and her husband were nice to enough to stay with me until then even though they didn’t have to. Your father on the other hand couldn’t stay away; and I understood. He always came back and visited to make sure we were ok. He never missed any birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmases, nothing; he was always there for the important things._

_Anyways, the pool of water that you and hopefully your cousin are in right now is a secret place your father, I and Zoey’s parents used to go and hang out. Oh and sex; we used to have a lot of sex there…it was amazing. Anyways…that’s another subject we need to talk about…even though your father would rather not. I would prefer you to be at least fifteen or so. But I have no room to talk; I lost my virginity to your father when I was fourteen and he was twenty four…so yeah. As long as you’re careful I don’t care what you do. And same goes for Zoey’s mother. Your girls’ fathers just don’t want to see their baby girls grow up to fast. But that’s what this world is for. Anyways be safe and know that we loved you with all our hearts._

_Love,_

_Mommy and Daddy”_

When Elliot finished reading that Chloe’s and Zoey’s faces were beat red.

“Chloe, your back is hurt.” Elliot said as Chloe put her note away.

“It’s ok, it only hurts a little; I’ll be fine.” Chloe lied.

“I know it’s not fine. I also know, for the both of you, that there’s a lot on your mind now. At least you know that your parents loved you two very much. And that they weren’t going to let anything happen to you. And Chloe, I know that face; your mother and father not being together all the time was not your fault. Your parents came to a decision where you would be safe. I think they planned to try to be together again, but shit happens. If it makes you feel any better your father never shut up about you, not once; he even talked about you in his sleep.” Elliot said making Chloe smile a bit as she hugged him.

“Now…let me help you heal. Maybe I can make your back feel better.” Elliot said as he turned her around so she was facing away from him.

“How?” Chloe asked confused.

“By kissing them. When I was little and if I got hurt or something my mother would kiss it and in some weird way it would be all better. Now hold still.” Elliot said kissing each and every scratch and cut on her back.

With each and every soft kiss Chloe shuddered in anticipation and when he got to a certain spot she inadvertently let out a soft moan.

Watching Elliot kiss Chloe’s back like he did was really starting to turn both Mark and Zoey on and they started making out.

Elliot eventually made his way up to Chloe’s shoulder and somewhere along the lines he had put his hands on her hips causing her to moan a little more.

“How do you feel now?” Elliot asked as watched her.

“Really good…really hot…” Chloe breathed out.

At first Elliot was confused, but then he quickly figured it out by the way she was breathing and panting.

“Chloe…” Was all Elliot said before he went to kiss her neck lightly. He just wanted to see what would happen; he never expected her to moan louder and push her body closer to his.

“Elliot…please.” Chloe begged as her face became red; she could feel him getting hard against her and she wanted him. She was disappointed when he pulled away from her, but was all the more surprised when he spun her around to face him, pulling her closer to him.

“Chloe…if this continues I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” Elliot warned as his face got dangerously close to hers.

“I don’t care. I want you; I want you to take me. Please, take my innocence before someone else can. Please, I want to give myself to you.” Chloe begged.

“I won’t let anyone every take or hurt you. Not in that way or any way ever again.” Elliot said pushing himself against causing her to moan out.

“Please…” Chloe begged.

“Come on man. Quit making her beg and take her already.” Mark said as he lifted Zoey up out of the water and onto dry land.

Elliot soon followed suit and started making out with Chloe, pushing her down so they were lying down.

Elliot and Mark were both making out with the girls when the girls started to tug at their shirts.

Getting the hint Elliot and Mark ditched their shirts and their pants leaving them only in their boxers.

“Elliot…” “Mark...” Chloe and Zoey said flustered as they each unclipped their bras; Zoey had to reach behind her back to get hers unclipped while Chloe’s was in the front.

When they were unclipped Mark roughly pulled Zoey’s off while Elliot gently pushed Chloe’s aside lifting her to get it off all the way.

After the bras were discarded Elliot and Mark couldn’t help but stare down at the sites before them; Chloe’s and Zoey’s bare chests heaving up and down with every breath they took.

Zoey’s breasts Mark guessed were a high C-cup while Elliot guessed Chloe’s were low C-cup or high B-cup. Neither of them cared though they could’ve had A-cups and they would’ve been perfect.

This is where the girls started to get shy and nervous; so as a comfort thing they grabbed onto each other’s hands and held on tight as the men gently touched and caressed their breasts.

At the first new touch both Chloe and Zoey jumped, but eventually calmed down and started to softly moan.

“Elliot…” “Mark…”

The boys continued their expedition enjoying the way their names sounded coming from the girls’ lips.

Keeping up the pace together Elliot and Mark decided to take the next step and started to kiss and suck on their breasts going over the nasty marks that Deep Blue and Dren had made replacing them with their own marks. As they ran their tongues over the girls’ already hard nipples they arched their backs and moaned out for more.

After a few minutes of this the boys then went up and started kissing the girls lips again, parting them with their tongues begging to be let in. After awhile the girls let them in and they wrestled tongues until they couldn’t breathe.

“Chloe...” “Zoey…” “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.” Elliot and Mark breathed out as they ran their hands down the girls’ sides causing them to shiver in pleasure. “So sensitive as well; so cute and innocent.” And with those last words they pulled the girl’s panties down making them gasp and hold onto each others’ hands tighter.

Both Elliot and Mark then started to move their hands down south so that they could rub their precious areas.

“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!” The girls couldn’t say anything, they could only moan and pant. That was until they stuck their fingers into them.

“Ahhh!!” “Elliot!” “Mark!” The girls cried out as they arched their backs.

They did this for a minute or two until the girls were about to have an orgasm. But before they could the boys pulled their fingers out to taste the girls.

After they were done tasting they noticed the girls’ frown on their faces.

“Don’t worry girls; the funs only just begun.” Elliot and Mark said as they spread the girl’s legs and put their faces down there and started to gently kiss and suck their clits.

“Uhh! Uhh! Elliot! Uhh! Uhh!” “Ohh! Ohh! Mark!” Both girls screamed out as they quickly reached their peak and came.

“Ok girls…are you ready?” The boys asked as they pulled off their boxers to reveal their enormous cocks all ready to go.

“Will they fit? They look too big.” Chloe and Zoey said softly blushing like mad.

“Don’t worry; they’ll fit. It just might take some time. Now, are you ready?” Elliot and Mark asked again as they leaned over the girls placing their cocks at Chloe’s and Zoey’s entrances, rubbing them against them.

“Yes…” The girls moaned out placing their free arms around Elliot’s and Mark’s necks preparing themselves.

Pretty soon the guys started to push into the girls getting to their barriers. Once at the barriers they stopped leaned down and whispered to the girls, “I’m sorry about this,” before taking their lips with theirs and thrusting in hard breaking their hymens causing them to scream out in pain.

After they broke their hymens the guys just sat there over the girls letting them adjust to their sizes. And after a minute or two Zoey did; it took a bit longer for Chloe to adjust. She was just so tiny and tight…so fragile.

“Chloe, if you wish to stop, we can.” Elliot offered.

“N-no. I-I want this. Ple-please. Ju-just give me another minute, please.” Chloe begged trying to be strong.

“Ok, but if it gets too much tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” Elliot asked to which Chloe nodded.

But it didn’t get to be too much as she gave him the permission to start moving inside of her. And after a little bit pain was replaced with pleasure and Elliot could tell; she made faces when she was in pain and when she being pleasured.

“My god you’re so tight.” Elliot and Mark said as they started out.

“I’m sorry…” The girls breathed out thinking it was bad.

“No, its fine; it’ll take some time to get used to though.” The guys said as they continued to move.

In and out. In and out they went harder and harder as the girls cried out in pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure was too much and the girls couldn’t hold onto each others’ hands no more; they had to put both their arms around the guys’ necks as they began pounding the girls harder.

“Elliot! Elliot, more please! Please! Uhh! Uhh! Ohhh! Ahhh!” Chloe begged as she cried out because he found a way to go deeper.

Zoey couldn’t even speak; she could only moan because Mark was pounding his large cock into her tight little pussy so hard and fast.

Eventually the pleasure caught up with the girls and they were reaching their climax, as were the guys.

“Elliot! Elliot!” “Mark!!!” Both girls screamed their names as they both came hard.

Elliot and Mark weren’t that far behind and were about to cum when they pulled out and came all over the girls instead of inside of them so they wouldn’t get pregnant.

After a few more seconds of this both guys collapsed next to the girls who were panting, trying to catch their breaths.

“I love you…more than anything in this whole world.” Elliot and Mark said wiping hair from their eyes.

After a few minutes Chloe and Zoey had caught their breaths when reality set in.

Chloe had rolled over to face Elliot and started crying while Zoey rolled to face Mark and also cried.

“Hey what’s wrong? Are you ok? We didn’t hurt you did we? You wanted this didn’t you?” Elliot and Mark asked freaked out; maybe they had pushed them too far.

“No, I’m ok and yes I did want this…I just can’t believe it’s finally gone…and that I found someone who loves me for me. No one’s ever loved me like this before.” Both Chloe and Zoey said; they were both in their own worlds with Elliot and Mark, completely forgetting the others were there with them.

Smiling, both Elliot and Mark, both in their own worlds as well, said, “Good. I’m glad. I’m glad that I got to be your first. And I won’t let anybody else take you in that way unless you no longer wish to be with me. Which I hope never happens; I want to be with you forever.”

After the guys said that the girls started crying again and threw themselves at them smiling saying, “I want to be with you forever as well.”

“Here, maybe we should get you cleaned off.” Elliot and Mark said as they helped the girls up, who were now achy and sore, and into the water.

After a few minutes the girls relaxed and let the guys clean the cum off of their breasts and stomachs enjoying how soft their hands felt. Pretty soon their hands started to travel down south to clean out their pussies, which was no easy task with how sore they were.

After a few more minutes of standing there in the water being held the guys helped the girls get out of the water and went to find their undergarments only to realize that they were destroyed.

“Oh, we’re so sorry…I guess we got a little too rough.” Elliot and Mark said as they picked up the destroyed panties and bras.

“It’s ok; I have a few spares.” Chloe said as she dug through her backpack; she found one of her bras and one of Zoey’s along with their panties and sun dresses with leggings, but no shoes.

Elliot and Mark got redressed in their outfits which were simply dark blue shirts and black pants with black boots.

When Zoey and Chloe were dressed the guys couldn’t help but stare in awe. Zoey was wearing a red sundress with pink leggings and Chloe was wearing a turquoise sundress with light blue leggings. Both sundresses had thin shoulder straps and a wavy skirt, which came up when they spun around.

“So beautiful.” Elliot and Mark said causing the girls to giggle and blush.

“So…now what?” Chloe asked as she and Zoey walked over to their men.

“I guess we try to find our way out of here just in case and find safety. I have a friend a few towns over; he might be able to help us. Actually, he was your father’s first mate; his name is Wesley and I’m sure he’d love to help you out.” Elliot said as he picked up her backpack.

“Ok. Onward I guess.” Chloe and Zoey said with smiles on their faces.

“Yes, onward to a new, better and safe future.” Elliot said as they started to head out…


	6. Anika & Liam! & Drunk!

So after their little adventure Elliot, Mark, Chloe and Zoey were on their way to meet one of Elliot’s old crew mates; Wesley, who was Captain Ace’s first mate.

They had been walking for about four or five hours through the woods when they found the next town. They’d only be staying the night; it was getting late and they could no longer travel and they couldn’t stay in the woods.

“How much money does everyone have?” Mark asked once they stopped in front of an inn.

“How much does this place cost?” Zoey asked as they looked at the inn.

“It’s $20.00 per person; but if you want a cheaper place to stay, my place is always open.” A familiar female voice to Elliot said from behind them.

“Anika, Liam! What are you two doing here?” Elliot asked shocked hugging Anika and shaking Liam’s hand.

“I was going to say the same to you? Did you finally get away from Deep Blue? This isn’t a raid is it? We were making a plan to come get you; we swear! We just needed a good plan. Oh my god! That isn’t? It can’t be; can it? Is that Ace’s kid?” Anika cried out finally noticing the girls and Mark.

“Anika…you know better…” Liam started, but was interrupted by Elliot.

“Yes, this is Chloe Montaray; daughter of Ace and Gale Montaray. Chloe these are two of my friends from your dad’s crew; Liam and his girlfriend Anika. Then guys this is Mark and Chloe’s cousin Zoey.” Elliot explained before introducing everyone.

“I knew it! She looks so much like Ace and Gale; just so much cuter! And Zoey; she must be Adam and Suzie’s daughter! You look more like your mother than anything; but that might be a good thing. You two are just absolutely adorable! Oohhh!! Someone just lost their virginities; you two are just absolutely glowing! Come with us; we just live a few blocks away! Save your money! Are you hungry?” Anika cried as she dragged the girls to her place while the guys followed.

Anika is nineteen and has long red hair tied up into a high ponytail and brown eyes. She was once on Captain Ace’s crew along with Liam and her parents; her parents died when she was younger. She is a loud and bubbly person who just loves to help out; she was also obsessed with learning about Ace and his family so that she would know who they all were. That and she had a small crush on him; but that was a long time ago and that’s all it was…a crush. She is now engaged to Liam.

Liam is twenty one and has short brown hair and brown eyes. He was Captain Ace’s third in command after Wesley and is Ace’s third nephew making him Chloe’s cousin of some sort. He is a pretty calm and serious person who loves to help out; how he deals with Anika is beyond some people. He knew about Chloe, but thought that she was dead; he was told so by Ms. Grace. He didn’t know Chloe’s mother, Gale, but had heard stories about her.

Once at their place Anika started getting dinner ready.

“Chloe, I’m not sure if you know this or not, but Liam here is your cousin; he was your father’s third nephew. So that makes us cousins as well! I wish I could be Zoey’s cousin as well, but you two are related by your mothers. Any who, are any of you allergic to peanuts or eggs?” Anika asked.

“No.” Everyone replied.

“Ok peanut butter sandwiches and scrambled eggs it is!” Anika shouted enthusiastically.

“Because it’s the only thing she knows how to make without poisoning anyone.” Liam said under his breath.

“I heard that! Just because I’m not Wesley or cooks on that ship doesn’t mean I’m that bad! You should’ve asked Ace when he was alive; he loved my food!” Anika screamed annoyed.

“I did! And the only thing of yours that he liked that he could eat was the food you brought back from that burger joint! The last time you made chicken it was so raw it was clucking!” Liam shot back.

While arguing about cooking Anika and Liam didn’t realize how much it was bothering Chloe.

“Is there a bathroom I could use?” Chloe asked right away, pale in the face.

“Oh yeah; it’s down the hall, to the right and at the end of that hall. Are you ok?” Anika asked looking at Chloe.

“Yeah, I’m fine; just need to freshen up a bit. Excuse me.” Chloe said softly as she excused herself.

“What was that all about?” Liam asked not realizing.

“She’s upset about something.” Anika said and then it hit her.

“It’s because of us, isn’t it? We were talking too much about her father?” Anika asked looking at Elliot.

“Well…actually were arguing too much about her father. From what I understand she didn’t really get to know him a whole lot; she got to see him on birthdays and holidays. Also from what I figured out the other day she didn’t even know he had passed away. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Elliot said as he too excused himself; Zoey right behind him.

When they got to the bathroom door they could clearly hear Chloe crying.

Zoey knocked on the door, “Chloe, it’s Zoey and Elliot, are you ok in there?” Zoey asked concerned.

“Ye-yeah. I-I’m ok. I-I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Chloe said crying through the door.

“Chloe, it’s ok to be upset. I don’t think they knew you didn’t know about your father; they’re just used to talking about it by now. I don’t think they meant to upset you!” Zoey said through the door.

“……” It was silent except her crying.

“Chloe?” Zoey asked through the door.

“…I-I know…” Chloe said softly.

“Do you want us to go?” Zoey asked leaning against the door.

“N-no. Bu-but yo-you shou-should go eat!” Chloe said softly through her tears.

“So should you. If you’re not going to eat then neither am I!” Zoey yelled through the door.

“Same goes for me.” Elliot said leaning against the door frame.

It was quiet for a few minutes before a flush was heard and then running water before Chloe opened the door to reveal her tear stained face.

“Chloe…” Was all that Elliot and Zoey got out as Chloe hugged both of them.

“Tha-thank you.” Chloe said softly after hugging each of them

“Not a problem; whenever you’re upset we’ll be here for you.” Elliot said softly kissing her forehead.

“Yeah, now let’s go eat!” Zoey said smiling causing Chloe to also smile.

“Ok.” Chloe said as they made their way back to the kitchen.

“Oh Chloe, I’m soo sorry! I never meant to make you feel like crap.” Anika said hugging Chloe right away.

“Neither of us did. It’s just Anika’s cooking sucks and this is just how we deal with it. Your father was a great man and for us to remember him this is what we do. We’re so used to it that we forgot that you weren’t. To be completely honest after your father died I thought you were dead too.” Liam said apologizing to Chloe.

“Why would you think she was dead?” Zoey asked confused.

“Because that’s what I was told.” Liam said simply.

“By who?” Zoey and Chloe asked even more confused.

“By Ms. Grace; she was one of Ace’s ex girlfriends. She said that sometime before Ace had passed away his wife, Gale had died. That I knew of though; everyone in the crew knew that. But when I went back she had said that you had died as well.” Liam said simply as Anika passed around sandwiches and eggs.

“Ms. Grace was one of Ace’s girlfriends?” Zoey asked somewhat annoyed.

“Yes, but that was way before Ace met Gale and had Chloe.” Liam said simply.

“Well that explains why Ms. Grace hated you so much and why she treated you like crap.” Zoey said looking at Chloe who was looking down.

“I knew it! I knew she still had feelings for him! And I knew that she was lying that day; I just knew it!” Anika yelled slamming down a picture of juice.

“Calm down! Yes, you were right! But that’s all in the past! Now let’s just eat without having anymore problems. I think Chloe’s had it up to here with how much she can handle.” Liam said as he passed drinks around.

“Oh right. Sorry. It just pisses me off!” Anika exclaimed as she sat down.

“You and me both…” Zoey said simply as they began to eat.

After about fifteen minutes everything had settled down and everyone was having a good time and laughing about.

“So what brings you all the way this way?” Anika asked as she started to pour some rum.

“We were on our way to meet with Wesley. He still live in the same place he had before?” Elliot asked as Anika handed him some rum.

“Yes, he does. What’s going on? I mean obviously you’re running from Deep Blue.” Anika said as she handed the girls and Mark some rum.

“Yes, we are running from Deep Blue…again. We’re also trying to keep the girls safe from him. Apparently Chloe is his “play thing” and has been for a few years. Well that’s according to him. Well now he also wants Zoey for one of his men I do believe. They had previously captured us and we escaped; but in order to do that we faked our deaths.” Elliot said as he watched Chloe make faces, at what he guessed was her first taste of rum.

“Oh we see. Well we can take you to Wesley if you want. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you again.” Anika said laughing at Chloe and Zoey.

“Yes; he always said you were one of his favorite crew members that Ace had picked up.” Liam said as Anika poured more rum.

“That’d be great! We’d love to travel with you guys.” Elliot said as he watched Chloe down another cup of rum.

** Three Hours Later: **

After a little bit the taste didn’t seem to bother Chloe or Zoey anymore as they started to down the rum; so much so that they had to be cut off.

“Do they have any kind of nightwear?” Anika asked looking at the two drunk girls.

“I’m not sure…” Elliot and Mark said as they helped the girls up.

“Well that’s ok; I have some things they could borrow. I’m guessing you’ve seen them naked before. Well that’s obvious; when we met for the first time they were just glowing. Hold on a sec.” Anika said making Elliot and Mark blush as she disappeared into her room.

A few minutes later she came back with two nightgowns.

“Ok, let me show you guys to your rooms. Mark and Zoey, you can have this room. And Elliot and Chloe you can have this room. Liam and I are just down the hall if you need anything. Each room has a bathroom if needed. Have a goodnight; I’m going to bed.” Anika said waving to the couples as Liam followed her.

“Well goodnight.” Mark said as he walked Zoey into the room.

“Yeah, goodnight. Hey, no taking advantage of her now.” Elliot said simply looking at Mark before they disappeared into their room.

** With Mark & Zoey: **

Somehow Mark had managed to get Zoey out of her sun dress, but failed miserably to get her into the nightgown.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” Mark asked as Zoey passed out on the bed.

Mark was also pretty drunk, but not near as much as the girls.

After a few minutes Mark got her positioned her just right on the bed and covered her up so that she would have some kind of decently while he got on top of the blankets and went to sleep.

“Goodnight love.” Mark said softly before passing out.

Zoey just leaned over the side of the bed and threw up.

After about an hour or so Mark unconsciously rolled onto his side facing Zoey and wrapped his arms around her protectively with his face in her neck.

** With Elliot and Chloe: **

“You-you’re a sex-sexy man!” Chloe giggled and hiccupped as Elliot got her out of her sundress.

“And you’re a very beautiful girl. But now it’s time to get into your nightgown and go to bed.” Elliot said softly as he got a hold of her.

“But I wanna have sexy fun time.” Chloe giggled.

“Sweetheart, as much as I’d love to; you’re drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of you like that. You mean too much to me to do that.” Elliot said as he somehow after minutes of struggling got the nightgown on Chloe.

Elliot was not drunk; he only had two glasses of rum.

“Bu-but…” Chloe hiccupped.

“No buts. Maybe when you’re feeling better we can do stuff, but for now you just need to sleep. Oh you like that huh?” Elliot asked as he picked her up bridle style causing her to giggle.

After he got her picked up he placed her onto the bed where she threw up all over his shirt before passing out.

“No more alcohol for you…” Elliot sighed as he removed his shirt; he took it to the bathroom where he washed his shirt off and hung it up to dry for the night.

“Chloe…” Elliot sighed as he walked out of the bathroom into the guest room; Chloe was lying on her side facing the wall.

After a few minutes of just staring at her Elliot turned the lights off and made his way over to the bed and go in besides her. He then pulled her close to him and held her close, protecting her.


	7. Zoey's & Mark's Sexy Night

** With Chloe & Elliot: **

It was about four in morning when Elliot woke up to Chloe crying and trashing around, having a nightmare.

“Ahhh! No! No! Please no! Elliot!” Chloe cried in her sleep.

“Chloe, Chloe wake up!” Elliot called in a hushed tone, shaking her.

“Ell-Elliot? What’s going on? Where are we? Ow! My head!” Chloe cried confused, holding her head; she had sobered up, but it’s obvious she had a hangover.

“That’s what you get for drinking too much; you have a hangover. You’re head and eyes are going to hurt for awhile and you’ll be sensitive towards noise and bright lights like the sun. Now, what’s wrong? What’s going on? What was that nightmare about?” Elliot asked holding onto Chloe.

“Deep Blue raping me; but that’s all I remember. I don’t want to remember though. Elliot, I’m scared!” Chloe cried into Elliot’s chest while he held her.

“Oh Chloe; it’ll be ok. That’ll never happen; not as long as I’m around. Do you understand me? I will protect you; no matter what.” Elliot said as he let her cry; it was then that he heard Mark and Zoey in the next room.

After a few minutes Chloe had cried herself to sleep and Elliot soon followed suit while listening to Zoey and Mark.

** With Zoey & Mark: **

Zoey had just started to wake up at about three twenty three…according to the clock; when she realized she was just in her panties.

“What in the world?” Zoey asked sitting up; waking up mark in return.

“What’s going on; is everything ok?” Mark asked startled.

“I don’t know; what happened?” Zoey asked still confused.

“Well we arrived at Elliot’s friends house, ate, had a good time and then you got really drunk, fell asleep and then…apparently threw up. How are you feeling?” Mark asked looking at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m ok; I’ve drank here and there before. But it’s never been bad enough for me to forget to get dressed.” Zoey said softly.

“Well…you were really drunk and…I had to get you undressed to get you into a nightgown, but I couldn’t and you fell into the bed so I just covered you up. I’m sorry.” Mark said looking at her in the dark.

“It’s ok; at least you’re honest. But why didn’t you get under the blankets with me?” Zoey asked turning to face him.

“I didn’t think you would want me to do that; you know, you being drunk and all. Elliot and I aren’t the type to take advantage of girls; I didn’t want to hurt you.” Mark said sincerely.

“Aww! That’s so sweet; but sleeping under the blankets with me isn’t taking advantage of me in anyway. I love to cuddle.” Zoey said moving closer to Mark.

“Yeah, but being so close to your nearly naked body; I might’ve done something that I would’ve regretted.” Mark said as he could feel Zoey’s breath on his face.

“I would’ve stopped you in some sort of way; I can handle myself just fine, thank you. Now, I’m sober and I can tell you’re horny and so am I. So why don’t you come over here and show me what you’re going to do about it.” Zoey said as he smiled.

“I love you Zoey.” Mark said as he pulled her over to him and very passionately kissed her.

“I love you too Mark.” Zoey said as she removed his shirt.

Pretty soon he could feel her already hard nipples on his chest as he pushed her down, onto the bed.

“Oh Mark…this feels so good.” Zoey moaned out, not caring who could hear them.

“You have no idea on how good I can make you feel.” Mark said as he started to kiss down her neck to her perky breasts and started suck and tongue at her rosy, hard nipples.

After a while he started to just concentrate on sucking on her left breast while his hand fondled and pinched at her right.

“Zoey, can I remove your panties now?” Mark asked, stopping what he was doing.

“Why, of course you can.” Zoey said in a teasing tone of voice as she lifted her hips and butt off the bed.

He then slowly pulled her panties slowly off her hips, down her legs, over her knees and finally off her ankles; teasing her the whole way before he threw them on the floor.

“Could you go any slower; that took forever! I want you to touch me now.” Zoey pouted.

“Now, now; if you’re going to tease me; I’m going to tease you as well.” Mark said running his hand up and down her legs as he started suck on her right breast and pinch the left.

“Mark! Mark, ple-please don’t tease me! I-I’m sorry. Ple-please touch me there; please!” Zoey begged.

“My, my, my; begging are we?” Mark asked just barely running his hand over her wet pussy.

“Please Mark; please. I want you.” Zoey begged out again.

“Well, because you said please. Oh, someone’s wet. Are you a naughty girl?” Mark asked as he began to rub his hand on her very wet pussy.

“Mark!” Zoey screamed out as she came; not caring who heard.

“And that’s just from rubbing; I didn’t even get my finger inside of you yet. Guess I’ll have to take care of that.” Mark said as he stuck a finger inside of her, causing Zoey to have complete spasms as she grabbed a hold of the sheets.

He pumped his finger in and out of her for about a minute when he all of the sudden stopped.

“Do you want another finger in there?” Mark asked noticing a look of disappointment on Zoey’s face.

“Ye-yes ple-please.” Zoey stuttered out.

“Ok; here it comes.” Mark said sticking a second finger inside of her causing her to cry out in pure pleasure.

After just a minute Zoey came hard on Mark’s fingers; he pulled out and licked them clean.

“Now it’s your turn.” Zoey said as he got up and pushed Mark down onto the bed.

“Do you know what to do?” Mark asked once Zoey got settled.

“Kind of; I grab it like this, right? And then I move my hand up and down, like this?” Zoey asked as she began to slowly pump his cock in her hand.

“Oh yeah babe; just like that.” Mark moaned out as Zoey began pumping him

“Or do you like it like this?” Zoey asked as she grabbed him with both hands and began pumping faster.

“Oh Zoey! Zoey, that feels so good!” Mark moaned out as he came.

After he came she tasted him; but spit it out right away with how sour it tasted.

So after a few seconds she wiped her hands off on her stomach and leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock earning a low growl from Mark as he threw his head back.

“Do you like that?” Zoey asked as she began kissing up and down his shaft.

“You have no idea.” Mark said as he began to pant.

“Well then, how about this?” Zoey asked before she put his cock in her mouth and started to suck.

“God damnit Zoey…” Mark growled as he grabbed her head and pushed her up and down.

After a minute or two Zoey began to gag and Mark came, holding her head there, making her swallow everything that came out.

After a few seconds Zoey was able to push him away and spit out what she could before Mark pushed her to the bed.

“My, my, my; what a naughty girl you are, Ms. Hanson.” Mark said as she gave him a wicked smile.

“But, you like me this way when it comes to sex.” Zoey said slyly.

“Yes, yes I do. Now lay back and relax and I take you to Nirvana.” Mark said kissing her lips, then her neck; where he left a hickey or two. He then sucked on each breast and moved down her stomach ever so slowly until he reached the top of her sex.

“Ready for my tongue?” Mark asked looking up at Zoey.

“Yes.” Zoey breathed out in anticipation.

“Good, because here it comes.” Mark said kissing her pussy lips a few times before sticking his tongue deep within her causing her to scream and cry out in pleasure that she hasn’t felt since the first time they did it.

“Oh my god Mark; it feels so fucking good!” Zoey cried out.

After just a few seconds Zoey came hard, squirting and pussy farting as she did so.

“Man Zoey; you taste amazing. But I think it’s time, don’t you?” Mark asked climbing up to Zoey, positioning his cock at her entrance.

“Yes, yes I think it’s time as well. Please Mark; please take me again.” Zoey begged as she felt his cock twitch at her entrance.

“As you wish.” Mark said pushing himself all the way inside of her; he started out at a slow and steady pace.

While he went at that pace Zoey was softly moaning and panting as she held onto his shoulders and spread her legs to make it easier for him.

Pretty soon Zoey had reached a small orgasm and that’s when Mark began to speed up and grabbed her legs to push himself deeper.

“Oh Mark, Mark!” Zoey screamed out as he gave her please she had never felt before.

“Does it feel good Zoey?” Mark asked picking of the pace yet again.

“No, it doesn’t feel good; it feels amazing! Please more! Please harder!” Zoey begged out as she hugged him to her.

“I’m so glad. Oh!” Mark grunted as he put Zoey’s legs over his shoulders and went harder and harder, hitting her G-spot.

He did this for a few minutes when Zoey started to spasm.

“Mark! Mark, I’m going to cum again; you’re going to make me cum again! Please Mark; I’m so close!” Zoey cried out as her juices began to flow.

“Good girl! Cum for me; cum Zoey!” Mark said as he pushed again and again like a wild animal.

Not long after he said that, Zoey came extremely hard screaming his name and clawing at his back as her legs went limp.

“Oh Zoey; I’m going to come too!” Mark groaned as he pushed deeper into her.

“Please not inside of me; I’m not ready to get pregnant yet.” Zoey pleaded.

“Then where can I cum? Can I cum on your tits? Hurry and answer; I’m so close.” Mark grunted, trying to hold back.

“Yes. Yes, please cum on my breasts.” Zoey begged as Mark pulled out.

Once out he began to pump himself for just a few seconds before he came all over her breasts and a little on her stomach; he then fell next to her, both of them panting hard.

“I love you Mark.” Zoey said once her breathing calmed down.

“I love you too Zoey.” Mark said as he rolled to hug her.

“Shall we go to sleep now?” Zoey asked.

“Do you want to take a shower first?” Mark asked looking at her.

“I don’t know; I don’t want to wake anyone.” Zoey said blushing.

“Too late; we’re already up! You two aren’t exactly quiet lovers!” Anika and Liam said from the hallway causing Zoey and Mark to turn bright red.

Elliot had decided not to say anything at that current time; he’d wait until morning to give them hell.

So after figuring that everyone heard them anyways; Zoey and Mark took a shower before getting redressed and returning to bed…


	8. Shopping Spree!  The Attack & Wesley Arrives!

It was the next afternoon when Chloe finally rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

“Hey you; it’s about time you woke up.” Mark said with a smile.

“Mark, knock it off. How are you feeling? That good huh?” Zoey asked as Chloe sat down at the table; she then just put her head in her arms on the table.

“How are you not hung over?” Elliot asked as he started to rub Chloe’s back.

“I used to drink here and there; I don’t get hangovers anymore.” Zoey explained.

“I’m never drinking again…” Chloe said softly as she rocked her head back and forth.

“Don’t say that; never say that. Somewhere in your life you’ll drink again.” Mark said simply.

“Fine…I’ll never drink like _that_ again.” Chloe said annoyed shooting Mark a dirty look.

“Anyway, I heard you two last night. Did you have a good time?” Anika asked causing Zoey to blush while Mark spit out his coffee.

“Hahaha! Sorry; I had to. Here, sweetie, drink this; it’ll help your hangover.” Anika said handing her a cup of something.

“What’s in it?” Chloe asked looking at it.

“You don’t want to know.” Everyone in the room said looking at her.

“I promise you there’s nothing in there that you’re allergic to; it’s just best you don’t know. Finish that and then drink this right away after.” Anika said handing her a cup of lemonade.

“Ok.” Chloe said taking drink of the stuff; after it went down she made a face, but she finished it all and then chugged the lemonade.

“How do you feel now?” Elliot asked rubbing her back.

“A little better. What were Zoey and Mark doing?” Chloe asked kind of getting the earlier conversation.

“They were having sex; I could hear them clearly.” Elliot said sipping his coffee.

“Oh.” Was all Chloe said as Anika put scrambled eggs in front of her.

“Eat; it’ll help you feel better. And here’s some more lemonade. And Mark; why did you cum all over my clean sheets? Why didn’t you just cum inside of her?” Anika asked sitting down; once again causing Zoey to blush and this time causing Mark to choke on his coffee.

“Why do you think; Zoey asked me not to. She’s not ready to be a mom; and I’m certainly not ready to be a dad.” Mark said once he regained his composure.

“You don’t need to worry about that; any of you.” Anika said shocking everyone.

“Are you crazy; neither of the girls are protected.” Elliot said looking at Anika.

“Yes they are…in a sense anyways. When their moms were pregnant with them their dads talked to a gypsy or whatever and and had a spell placed on them that would keep them from getting pregnant until they were seventeen. So, that being said…until they turn seventeen; they can’t get pregnant no matter how many times you would cum inside of them.” Liam explained as everyone stared at him confused.

“So I can’t get pregnant? But I want kids some day.” Chloe said close to tears.

“No, no, no; that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying you can’t get pregnant until you turn seventeen; when you turn seventeen you can become pregnant at any time. Do you understand what I’m telling you now?” Liam asked looking at her, while Elliot rubbed her back to try to relax her.

“Yes, I think so.” Chloe said softly.

“Ok, good. Now that’s settled, do you girls have any other clothes other than those sundresses?” Anika asked looking at Chloe.

“No…” Chloe said softly.

“Well then, you go put those dresses back on and then we’ll go shopping! We can get you some new outfits and such. Do you have clean panties and bras?” Anika asked causing the girls to blush.

“I think we each have two pairs of panties left, but no bras.” Chloe said shyly.

“Ok, we’ll get some of those as well. Eeee! I’ve needed a reason to go shopping for awhile! You boys can stay here and do whatever; Mark, you strip the bedding from the bed you and Zoey shared and have Liam help you clean them. Someone get the dishes and everything else done around the house and get ready to go; then do whatever you want. We’ll be back after awhile; we leave when we get back. Girls, go get dressed!” Anika squealed in delight.

“Ok…” Everyone said as they went to do what they were told.

** With The Girls: **

“So, maybe we should get our hair done first.” Anika chirped happily.

“I thought we were just going shopping.” Zoey and Chloe said looking at each other and then Anika.

“Getting your hair done is shopping; shopping for a new style. Plus, you girls look like you could use some relaxation. Not to mention; we all need a break from our men. So come on.” Anika said dragging the younger girls with her to a hair salon kind of place.

“Hello and welcome to Hair~Sheik; what can we do for you girls? Anika, it’s so good to see you again; it’s been forever! You haven’t been out fighting pirates again, have you? Who are your friends?” A lady asked greeting the girls.

“Well Kea, this is my cousin Chloe and her cousin Zoey. Girls, this is Kea, one of my really good friends from around town. And if I remember correctly she owes me four free haircuts/styles.” Anika said a smile.

“Oh, of course, of course; I was wondering when you were coming in for those. Chloe, Liam’s cousin Chloe? Chloe Montaray, the daughter of the late, great Pirate Captain Ace Montaray? ” “The same Chloe you were told was dead?” Kea asked kind of shocked.

“Yep; the very same. But the lady who told us that was lying; her name was Ms. Grace and she was still head over heels in love with Ace. But anyways…I don’t want to upset Chloe anymore then I already have. Long story; I’ll explain it when it’s just you and me. Any who, I’m with them so that they can get their hair done as well; give them each one of my free cuts/styles that you owe me. Please and thank you.” Anika explained and then said with a big smile.

“Why does she owe you free haircuts/styles?” Zoey asked curious.

“Because I saved her butt a few years ago…after the old crew went their separate ways.” Anika explained.

“Yeah, she was incredibly brave; her and her husband or whoever he is saved us from one of the meanest groups of pillagers around. We were all shocked; two of them vs. a whole group of thugs who stole what they wanted and raped any woman they wanted. But now they’re dead; they hung for their treasons and are no longer a problem. We found out they were pirates and we thought they wanted the same, but they didn’t; they just wanted a place to live and to be treated like everyone else. Everyone offered them free things from their places as a reward; Liam used up all his “rewards” while Anika hasn’t used any. Everyone in town knows them and knows who did what; but I suppose it’s a small town. But anyways, she saved my butt many times that we eventually became really good friends. I always miss her when she goes away on her missions.” Kea explained fondly remembering.

“Ok, that’s enough of that; let’s get to it. Is there others here that can take care of my cousins?” Anika asked looking around a seamlessly empty look place.

“Cousins; I thought just Chloe was your cousin?” Kea asked shocked.

“But of course; Zoey is Chloe’s cousin. And even though we don’t have any blood relation, she is Chloe’s cousin; so that makes her my cousin as well. So are there others here to help?” Anika asked again causing Zoey to stare in shock.

“That’s pretty cool. Yeah, just give me a second to get someone.

“Did you mean what you said? About Zoey being your cousin as well?” Chloe asked softly.

“Of course I do. I mean, Liam and I aren’t married yet, but I still consider you my cousin. And just because Zoey and I have no relations biologically; I still consider us family. Just like Elliot, Wesley, Wesley’s girlfriend and now Mark as well. Especially if you’re considering being pirates; are you?” Anika asked looking at them.

“We’re not sure…” Zoey and Chloe said at the same time.

“Oh, you should; you both have pirate DNA running through you. Its fun and you get to meet new people, friends and even have a family. And just so you know; it doesn’t change or replace the family you once knew and had; it’s just adding to it.” Anika said smiling as Kea came out with two others; a female and a super gay male.

“Gabby! Shane!” Anika cried running to them and hugging her.

“Anika!” They cried while hugging her back.

“Hey girl! So these are you cousins? Let me guess…Chloe and Zoey…I’m Shane and this is my bitch Gabby.” Shane said pointing to each girl.

“Oh, bitch just means best friend. Sorry, these girls never really got out much before today.” Anika explained after seeing the confused looks on Chloe’s and Zoey’s faces.

“Oh!” Everyone in the room said at the same time.

“Well anyways, who gets who? Anika, you’re in charge.” Gabby said simply.

“Well, I’ll go with Kea. I think Gabby, you should take Zoey. And Shane you should take Chloe; she has more hair for you to play with. Remember, nothing to wild and crazy; listen to what the girls want.” Anika said looking at the two.

“Yes of course; come with me.” Gabby and Shane said taking who they were supposed to take.

** With Anika & Kea:  **

“So…how long are you going to be in town this time?” Kea asked while she put Anika’s hair a sink of water.

“Not long; I’m taking the cousins shopping and everything before we leave to go to the next town over. You remember Elliot?” Anika asked.

“Yes, the cute one who seems like he has a stick up his butt?” Kea asked remembering.

“Yes, him; well he’s with Chloe now and he’s generally seems happy. And it seems he makes her happy. You didn’t sleep with him did you?” Anika asked seriously.

“Oh god no. I thought he was gay.” Kea said simply as she started to wash Anika’s hair.

“Excuse me?” Anika asked shocked.

“Yeah, you know; he’s so damn cute! All the cute guys I’ve run into are gay. Well except for Shane.” Kea said simply.

“That’s a stereotype you know. And you don’t think Shane’s cute because he’s your brother.” Anika said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“Yes I know; Shane will be upset. Anyways, you asked me if I slept with like he’s slept with lots of women.” Kea said as she finished washing Anika’s hair; her hair by the way is down to her knees.

“Not a lot; just a few that I knew. I think before Chloe he only slept with three or four women; he was never really into that kind of thing. Plus, that was when he was in _his_ crew…” Anika said bitterly.

“You mean Deep Blue’s crew?” Kea asked as she started towel-dry Anika’s hair so that it was just damp.

“Yeah; that mother fucker who killed my family.” Anika said as she clutched the arms of the chair.

“Ok…moving on…what are we doing with your hair today?” Kea asked as she got her stuff ready.

“Sorry about that; it just pisses me off knowing he’s still out there. But, I think I want it cut so it’s to my mid back and I would also like it dyed brown and curled; please and thank you.” Kea said as she relaxed a bit.

“I know. Brown and shorter hair; coming right up.” Kea said as she started working on Anika’s hair.

** With Zoey & Gabby: **

“So what do we want to do today? Do you want me to just wash it or do you want it cut, colored, styled? What can I do for you? By the way, just so you know; washing hair here is mandatory.” Gabby said chewing on some bubble gum.

“Ok. I guess just make it a bit wavy and maybe put it up into some pigtails.” Zoey said a bit hesitant.

“Never gotten your hair done before?” Gabby asked as she started to wash Zoey’s hair.

“No, I’ve gotten my hair cut before; usually by whoever Ms. Grace from the girls’ home we were staying at had hired for that that day. I’ve just never had it styled; and for free none the less.” Zoey said softly.

“I see. Would you mind if I cleaned up the edges; just trim them as in? Whoever gave you your haircuts did a poor job; it’s uneven.” Gabby said simply has she towel-dried Zoey’s hair.

“Oh, sure.” Zoey said softly; Gabby knew what she was talking about.

“Great, now just hold still and this shouldn’t take long.” Gabby said as she started to trim Zoey’s hair.

** With Chloe & Shane: **

“So girl, what would you like done today?” Shane asked as he swayed his hips with one hand on his hip and the other in the air with his hand bent and finger down.

“Umm…I don’t know…” Chloe said nervously.

“Have you never had your hair cut before?” Shane asked as he leaned her back so he could wash her hair.

“…No…” Chloe said softly and slowly.

“Gasp!” Shane exclaimed smacking his hands to his face in shock.

After he regained his composure he started to wash her hair.

“Girl, you’ve been away from a shower for a long while now, haven’t you?” Shane asked as he scrubbed her hair clean.

“Yes…” Chloe said quietly.

“Well girl, let’s figure out what to do your hair! My, my, my, it’s absolutely beautiful; just like you. Such a beautiful frame you have. I mean your face darlin’; it’s just so perfect. Let me see.” Shane said examining her.

“Do you mind if I cut your hair?” Shane asked looking at her.

“I guess not.” Chloe said softly.

“Don’t worry; I won’t cut it too short. You just have a lot of split ends and dead hair. Plus, darlin’; short hair would mess up your beautiful face. No, no, no! How does to a little below your upper back? So that would be about here.” Shane said as he put a ruler to her past her shoulders.

“Could you do a little longer?” Chloe asked softly.

“Oh of course. How about here?” Shane asked as he put the ruler a little above her mid back, about two or three inches from where he asked before.

“I think that would be perfect.” Chloe said with a smile. Currently her hair is just above her butt on her lower back.

“Oh yay! Now what do we want to do after we cut it? Oh wait, here; look at some of these and tell me what you like.” Shane said as he started to comb through her hair.

“I think I like this…” Chloe said pointing to a picture after a few minutes.

“Oh. My. God! Darlin’, I love it; it soo suits you and your beautiful hair! Oh, you have no idea of how happy you’ve made me! Do you want it dyed? No, don’t answer that; hair like yours with a frame like yours should never be dyed! OH! Let’s get started!” Shane cried happy as he started to cut her hair.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

“Ok, all done! Darlin’, you look absolutely perfect. Doesn’t she just look absolutely perfect? I mean sure, Anika and Zoey look great; but Chloe…just look at her; at my work! Oh! She’s absolutely darlin’! My little baby is perfect!” Shane cried throwing his arms everywhere to show how enthusiastic he was; before grabbing a hold of Chloe and crying, no, more like sobbing into her shoulders like a baby.

“Ok, Shane; it’s time to calm down now.   Sorry about him; he’s kinda got a flair for the dramatic.” Kea said simply pulling him away from Chloe.

“Kinda? He is dramatic; if you look up dramatic in the dictionary you’ll find his name as the definition. Or if you look up what Shane means; it’ll say dramatic.” Gabby said blowing a bubble with her gum.

“But he’s right, she does look different. Sorry, I mean perfect.” Anika said looking at her cousin after Shane huffed at her.

“Thank you; you girls look amazing as well.” Chloe said with a smile.

Instead of having straight long ass red hair down to her knees; Anika now had curly long brown hair down to her mid back.

Zoey’s short, straight, choppy hair was now clean cut, waved a little and up in pigtails.

Instead of having straight long ass orange hair down to her lower back just above her butt in pigtails; Chloe now had long orange wavy hair down to around her mid back, not in pigtails.

“Well thank you, but we should get going; we still have shopping to do.” Anika said as she hugged her friends goodbye.

Zoey also said thank you and goodbye to the three, but shook their hands instead.

Chloe said thank you and goodbye to the three and shook Kea’s and Gabby’s hands; but when it came to Shane; he hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

“Oh my little Chloe; I’ll miss you so, so much! Please say you’ll come and visit! If you don’t; I’ll just die!” Shane cried falling to his knees.

“I promise I’ll try to come back and visit.” Chloe said a little shocked.

“Ok…thank you. Kea, I need a tissue.” Shane said as he got up.

“Here.” Gabby said emotionlessly.

“Thanks…Ok, all better!” Shane said jumping to his feet and reverted back to his happy, stupid self.

“Yay.” Gabby said waving a fake flag in the air.

“Goodbye.” Everyone said waving and smiling.

“Now, what are we going to do?” Zoey asked after they were away from the salon.

“What else? Clothes shopping!” Anika cried waving her hands in the air.

“Ummm…” Chloe started.

“Yes, what is it?” Anika asked looking at Chloe.

“Is there a place where I can get new pillows and blankets?” Chloe asked looking around.

“Yeah, it’s a few stores away from where going to be. Why do you ask?” Anika asked.

“I need to get some new ones.” Chloe said simply.

“Don’t you have enough pillows and blankets; what happened to the ones you had?” Zoey asked looking at Chloe.

“Most of them were destroyed or left behind. And you can never have too many pillows and blankets; especially soft ones.” Chloe said thinking about soft pillows and blankets.

“You’re just like your mother; she liked soft blankets and pillows as well.” Anika said snapping Chloe out of her daydream; which is a good thing, considering Chloe started thinking about Elliot would do to her in those soft pillows and blankets.

“What were you thinking about?” Anika asked noticing that Chloe had been drooling.

“Nothing…just being able to roll around in soft blankets and pillows.” Chloe said softly, trying not to blush.

“Uh-huh…” Anika said not believing her.

“I wouldn’t past her; she does that on a normal basis…without Elliot.” Zoey said making a face.

“Really now?” Anika asked kind of shocked.

“Yep; she’s always been like that. Soft blankets and pillows touch her skin, she melts.” Zoey said as they walked into a shoe store.

“You said my mom liked soft blankets and pillows?” Chloe asked, indicating she knew what was going on.

“Oh yes; your father would bring her back one or send her one every month from each and every place we would go.” Anika said as they tried on shoes.

“Anything else?” Chloe asked softly.

“Knick-Knacks; your father collected knick-knacks for him and snow and water globes for your mother. And for some reason, you liked key chains; because he’d get those as well for you. now, for shoes; make sure find a pair that’s good for walking, and a pair of boots; because that’s what we pirates like to wear. Also you should get a pair of sandals.” Anika said as they each got a few pairs of shoes.

“Do we really need this many shoes?” Chloe asked confused.

“Of course; a girl needs her shoes! And clothes, belts, oh and bags and sunglasses!” Anika said happily as she noticed sunglasses.

“What about a nice pair of fuzzy slippers?” Chloe and Zoey asked as they each found a pair; Zoey found pink fuzzy slippers with strawberry patterns on them while Chloe found turquoise fuzzy slippers with cookie monster on them.

“Now you’re thinking. But do you really want those ones?” Anika asked shocked that they would pick something that had strawberries and cookie monster on them; she picked out plain blood red fuzzy slippers.

“Yeppers.” Both Zoey and Chloe said at the same time.

“Ok. Are you ready? This is a relatively new store so I have to pay.” Anika said as they started for the front counter.

“Yeppers.” Zoey and Chloe replied.

“That’s cute; can I start using that?” Anika asked referring to “yeppers.”

“If you want.” The girls replied.

“Awesome!” Anika exclaimed as she threw her knee and her arm up in a fist.

When they reached the front they had three pairs of tennis shoes, three pairs of sandals, three pairs of boots, three pairs of slippers and three pairs of sunglasses.

“Ok with our sale that we have going on and the discounts you have acquired and the strawberry and cookie monster slippers being half off; your total comes to $106.83.” The cashier said kindly.

“Thank you and come again.” The cashier said after Anika paid her.

“Let’s go here next!” Anika said as they went into the brand new store that sold belts, bags and other various things.

“Ooohhh! So beautiful!” Anika cried as she seen all the belts, bags, pins and stuff.

“Ok girls, everyone needs a belt! Or two, or three or one for each outfit!” Anika cried as she piled on belts for each girl.

“And bags.” Anika said happily.

“I’m good on bags; I still have mine.” Chloe said softly.

“It was her mother’s, before you say anything.” Zoey warned calmly.

“Oh, ok. That’s fine, but you can always use a small thing so that you get things easier and faster.” Anika explained.

“Ok…” Chloe said looking around.

In the end Chloe and Zoey found matching bags with cats and glitter all over it while Anika found a big bag that was blood red colored with glitter. They also all went crazy over pins and key chains.

The total at the end of this store was $74.87.

Also, both Chloe and Zoey managed to pick up something for Elliot and Mark using Chloe’s money. Chloe got Elliot a new good luck charm on a chain; not to replace the one his mother gave him, but something a little extra…to always remember her. And Zoey got Mark a good luck stone necklace to remember her by and not to replace what he and sister have. It only cost Chloe $15.10.

“Next!” Anika cried as they went into the clothing store.

“Ok girls; you go find what you like. But make sure you get essentials such as pants and those kinds of things. Also get what you like to wear as well; I notice you like dresses and such. Oh, and don’t forget pajamas. And don’t worry; I saved the owner of this place so I can get so much for free. I’m not really going to be getting anything here today; I have stuff at home. Try to be quick though; we still have to stop by the other place to get blankets and pillows.” Anika said simply.

“Ok.” Both Zoey and Chloe said looking around.

Anika also decided to look around; that was a mistake.

By the end of this little shopping whatever you want to call it both Chloe and Zoey came out with four sundresses, five skirts, four pairs of pants, nine shirts, (T-shirts, tank tops and spaghetti strapped shirts) seven pairs of soft sleep pants with sleep shirts, sleep shorts, a package of cotton panties and some nice bras (sports and regular) each.

Anika ended up coming out with six dresses, seven skirts, seven pairs of pants, god only knows how many shirts (she lost count after ten- T-shirts, tank tops and spaghetti strapped shirts), sexy nightgowns and sexy lingerie. She will only wear sexy nightwear. She had also figured out what sizes Chloe and Zoey were and got them sexy nightwear and lingerie.

Originally, if the owner didn’t owe Anika; the original price was $578.92. But since Anika did save the owners butt a few years ago and never used the coupons worth up to $75.36; so their new price was $503.56.

“Ok, so the next place is the plush store. They sell blankets, pillows, stuffed animals and anything soft. So let’s get going. Then I suppose we should get something to eat; I guess we should feed the boys as well.” Anika said as they made their way to the plush store. Once they got in their Chloe’s eyes went wide; she was in heaven.

“This…is…amazing… I think I’ve died and went to heaven.” Chloe said in a trance…and then she started to think about Elliot again.

“Chloe, are you ok?” Zoey asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that; I’ve just never been to a place like this before.” Chloe said simply looking around.

“Well then, let’s get going. Go find what you want; I’ll take care of it.” Anika said simply pushing her to go look around.

“But haven’t you already spent too much?” Chloe asked looking at her.

“Don’t worry about it; it’s all fine. Now go.” Anika said pushing her and Zoey.

“I’m fine; Chloe’s the one who is likes this kind of stuff. But we should probably follow her to make sure she doesn’t overdo it…or get lost.” Zoey said as they found Chloe.

“Too late…” Anika said as she noticed Chloe had a cart full of stuff already.

In the end Zoey got two pillows for her and Mark each with a blanket to share. Anika came out with nothing. Chloe came out with eight fuzzy blankets, two soft blankets, and big comforter to share with Elliot, two body pillows, nine fuzzy pillows and plush pillows and two regular pillows each for her and Elliot. The total for that shopping spree came out to originally be 254.76; but with $70.00 coupons, the total came out to be $184.76.

“Is it time to go back now?” Zoey asked, looking at Anika.

“No, we have to go get food. There’s a good sandwich shop down town; it sells burgers, chicken sandwiches and that kind of stuff. They also sell sides such as fries, curly fries (regular and seasoned), cheese curds, onion rings and fried pickles.” Anika explained as they found Anika’s car and shoved everything in there.

“Ok; food sounds really good.” Zoey said as Chloe’s stomach grumbled.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the drive-through and were ordering food.

“Welcome to Sandwich Land, how may I take your order?” A voice asked coming over the loudspeaker.

“Yes, can I get one plain burger with onions, pickles, mustard and ketchup, two cheeseburger with everything, one cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles and two chicken sandwiches. I also need two regular fries, two cheese curds and two seasoned curly fries. And, could I also get six things of fried pickles?” Anika asked the person on the loudspeaker.

“Do you want drinks with that?” The voice asked.

“Oh yes; can I get four regular medium chocolate shakes and two regular medium vanilla shakes? And a drink holder?” Anika asked.

“Is that all?” The voice asked again.

“Yes, I do believe so.” Anika replied.

“Ok let me make sure I heard correctly. You should see everything appear on the screen:”

1 plain burger with onions, pickles, mustard and ketchup $3.50 2 cheeseburger with everything $10.50 one cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles $4.00 2 chicken sandwiches $4.50 2 regular fries $3.00 2 two cheese curds $5.00 2 seasoned curly fries $3.50 6 things of fried pickles $18.00 4 regular medium chocolate shakes (no cherries or whipped cream) $12.00 2 regular medium vanilla shakes (no cherries or whipped cream) $6.00

“With a cup holder? Is that all correct?” The voice asked.

“Yes, that’s all correct.” Anika replied.

“Ok, thank you; you’re total is $70.00. Pull around to the first window and pay. Have a nice day.” The voice said simply.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” Anika said as she pulled up and got their food.

So in total Anika spent $940.02

After a little bit, on their way home the car that Anika was driving crashed in the middle of a country road when they went over a spike strip that was just placed there.

“Hey, are you girls ok?” Anika asked after a few minutes, once she recovered.

“I’m not sure…What happened?” Zoey asked as she sat up.

“I don’t know; I think we went over something sharp? Wait; where’s Chloe? Chloe?” Anika asked looking around.

Chloe was buried under a bunch of the bags and stuff that they bought, unconscious.

“Oh my god, Chloe; Chloe wake up!” Zoey and Anika cried as they climbed into the backseat of the car.

“Mmmm.” Chloe moaned.

“Well, at least she’s alive. What was that?” Anika asked when she heard something hit the car door…

** With The Guys: **

So after the girls left the guys stood there kind of shocked.

“Since when does Anika care if something is clean or not?” Elliot asked.

“Since the crew parted ways three years ago and moved here. I’m not sure exactly why, but I know it’s somewhat annoying. Since when do you care about a single girl? Last I heard you’ve fucked three or so girls.” Liam said looking at Elliot.

“I see…I’m not sure; I just know I love Chloe with all of my heart and I will never let anything ever happen to her. And it was three girls; and I did kind of had a “ _relationship_ ” with them.” Elliot said plainly.

“You sound so happy about those “relationships”; what am I missing?” Liam asked confused.

“Well, let’s see; the first girl I fucked was practice. And that’s what she said; she would teach me a few things and I’d be on my way. We fucked three or four times before I knew what I was doing and learned a few tricks. The second girl; her name was Hadley and she turned out to be a crazy stalker. She didn’t realize she was just supposed to be a one night stand; so we ended up fucking three times? I don’t even remember…or care. And then finally, Deep Blue set me up with some chick in some area that he really liked to visit. I don’t remember her name, but she was a slut that has a problem keeping her legs closed. I fucked her once and then a week or so later I got tested for any STDs; I was clean, thank god.” Elliot explained.

“Wow…and Chloe?” Liam asked.

“I know this is stupid because I literally just met her a few days ago; but I love her. The very first moment I saw her; I knew she was the one. And no, it has nothing to do with who her father is or was. She’s cute, absolutely adorable. Wait, no, she’s absolutely beautiful; no matter what she says. She’s shy and quiet, but does voice her opinion when needed; she’s not one for conflict. But all in all, she reminds me of my mother; same kind of caring personality. Another reason I love her is for her sweet innocence that she carries.” Elliot said smiling at the thought of Chloe.

“Wait, I thought you fucked Chloe a few days ago or whenever.” Liam said shocked, looking at Elliot.

“I didn’t fuck her; I made love to her. I’m not talking about that innocence; I’m talking about in general.” Elliot said a bit annoyed.

“Relax; I’m kidding. I see how you are with her; I didn’t figure you just fucked her. Anyways, what about you Mark; are the same way with Zoey?” Liam asked looking at Mark.

“Yes, I am; I love Zoey. But I kind of knew her before, when she was younger. But I don’t think she remembers me.” Mark said looking down.

“When did you meet Zoey?” Elliot asked shocked.

“When she was about four, maybe five; she was being picked on by some kids. I thought I needed to help her, but she took care of it mostly by herself. She ended up saving me from a group of seagulls; we talked until her parents called her in. I don’t blame her for not remembering me; we only had that one encounter. But we’re together now, and we’ll make new memories; and that’s all that matters.” Mark said smiling.

“Damn right. I know you’ve made love to her; I heard you last night. Wait, did you take their virginities together? Oh my god; you did, didn’t you?” Liam asked shocked as he started to smile wickedly.

“What; why are you smiling like that?” Elliot asked suspiciously.

“I thought you said you’d never have an orgy.” Liam said simply, until cup went flying at him.

“Shut up! It was just one of those moments and it just happened! We don’t even know if it’ll happen again! And besides, it seemed to help the girls being together at that moment!” Elliot and Mark yelled frustrated and embarrassed.

“Geeze, relax. We’d better get what Anika wants done or who knows what she’ll do to us; she said they’d be back in a little bit.” Liam said slightly scared of what Anika would do to him.

“You’re right; let’s get to work.” Elliot said remembering how scary Anika could be.

“How could one girl be so scary? She’s not really that bad is she?” Mark asked not knowing how Anika could get.

“Dude, you don’t wanna know.” Liam and Elliot said simply.

“I live with her and deal with _it_ on a daily basis.” Liam said as he started the dishes.

“If you really want to get a picture of how she is; picture yourself in the worst pain you’ve ever been in. Good; now picture yourself in that same amount of pain, hanging upside down by your ankles, at the back of a ship, getting whipped by ice cold water, in nothing but your skivvies, wrists tied together behind your back, with seagulls pecking at you for say…about…three days without food. I would say without water, but you’ll have plenty of that with the splashing waters.” Elliot said to Mark who had gone very pale before running to the room to get the blankets and sheets to wash them.

While Liam was doing the dishes and Mark was doing the laundry Elliot did all the sweeping, mopping and dusting.

So together, after about an hour and a half or so the three of them got all the household chores done.

“Where are they? Anika did say they’d be back shortly didn’t she? I did hear her right, right?” Liam asked as they sat at the table exhausted.

“I think so; her exact words were ‘be back after awhile; we leave when we get back.’” Mark said looking around.

“Well she did seem excited; maybe she got caught up in shopping and spending time with the girls.” Elliot said leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Liam said sighing.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked looking at Liam.

“He’s saying that Anika has a shopping addiction and spending problem.” Elliot said simply while he closed his eyes.

“You’re not going to sleep on, us are you?” Liam asked looking at Elliot.

“He does that when he gets annoyed.” Mark said looking at Elliot.

“Oh, I know; he gets that from his father. He also gets speed and great hearing; not a whole lot gets past him.” Liam said smiling.

After a few minutes of Elliot just sitting there with his eyes closed, Liam decided to get some whipped cream and try to take a spoon and flip some at him.

“Don’t…you…even dare.” Elliot said as soon as the spoon was bent backwards.

“Damn you…” Liam said with a smile before laughing and putting the whipped cream back in its container and the spoon in the sink.

A few more minutes went by when Mark grabbed a tennis ball and threw it at Elliot, who caught it and threw it back at Mark, hitting him in the shoulder; he caught it and threw the ball with his eyes closed.

“Dude…how the hell do you always do that?” Mark asked holding his shoulder.

“I heard you moving around; you make too much noise.” Elliot said simply.

“Seriously?” Mark asked annoyed.

“I’ll be right back; I have to go do something.” Elliot said disappearing into his room.

“I wonder what he has to do so suddenly.” Mark wondered aloud.

“I have no clue. Maybe we should go into town after a little bit.” Liam said looking onward.

“Why?” Mark asked confused.

“Because I’m bored, you’re board and I think Elliot’s board as well; we need something to do for a little bit. Plus, I think maybe we should get something special for the girls; like maybe a stuffed animal or something.” Liam said as he and Mark sat there.

“Sounds like fun; but do you think Elliot will go for it?” Mark asked.

“You never know until we ask.” Liam said as they waited.

** With Elliot: **

“I think it’s time; she’s right girl mom. I just hope you would’ve approved. I really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Just like you told me to; I found the girl that means the world to me.” Elliot said to himself while looking at a small box; it contained his mother’s engagement ring that his father gave her. The ring originally belonged to Elliot’s great grandmother on his father’s side; her husband gave it to her and they passed it down to Elliot’s grandfather who gave it to his father. The ring has been in his family for generations and it meant a lot to him and his mother told him to only give it to the girl that meant to world to him.

** Flashback: Three Years Ago: **

“I can’t believe this has happened; I can’t believe Ace is dead. What’s going to happen now?” Anika, age sixteen at the time, asked crying.

“We move on; that’s all we can do.” Liam, age eighteen and Elliot, age seventeen at the time, said simply as they watched their ship go down in flames.

“But what are _we_ going to do?” Anika asked still crying.

“For now…we go our separate ways and meet up when the time is right.” A taller man with long brown and dull blue-gray eyes said walking up on them.

“Wesley, you’re alive!” Anika cried as she ran to him with Liam and Elliot.

“So, go separate ways and meet up; but where?” Elliot asked.

“Well, there’s a town over there. After that a good fifteen-twenty miles east, there’s another town; that’s my home. We can all meet there when the time comes; or you can come for a visit.” Wesley, age twenty three at the time, said simply.

“Ok; sounds like a plan then. So we’ll see you around then.” Everyone said at the same time as they started to head their separate ways.

“Anika, wait, please. I need to speak with you in private.” Elliot said before her and Liam could go live their life somewhere.

“Yes, what is it Elliot?” Anika asked when it was just the two of them.

“I need a favor.” Elliot said pulling out a small box.

“What is it?” Anika asked shocked; she thought he was going to ask her to marry him. What would she tell him? How could she tell him no; that she was in love with Liam.

“Can you look after these for me; they belonged to my parents. This one was my mom’s engagement ring; and these were my parents’ wedding rings. They are all I have left of them and I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to me; I want these to be safe so that when I come for them I know I’ll get them back.” Elliot said simply showing Anika the rings.

“Of course I’ll watch over them for you. Thank you for trusting me with them.” Anika said hugging Elliot.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around.” Elliot said waving as they went their separate ways.

Two years later Anika had found out that Elliot was forced to join Deep Blue’s crew shortly after they went their separate ways and she vowed to get him away from them.

** End Flashback: **

“Elliot, are you ok in there?” Mark asked knocking on the door and snapping Elliot from his memory.

“Oh, yeah; I’ll be out in just a sec.” Elliot said as he put the ring away.

“About time you came out. What were you doing in there; masturbating while thinking of Chloe? Oh, oh…Chloe! Chloe that feels so good!” Mark said mocking Elliot.

“Oh hahaha, very funny. No, I was just thinking about something very important; something you don’t need to know about right now. So, what’s going on?” Elliot asked Liam after smacking Mark over the head.

“We were just thinking about going into town and getting the girls something special; like a necklace or bracelet or a stuffed animal. What do you say; wanna come with?” Liam asked.

“Sure; it gets out of the house for awhile.” Elliot said simply as he put his hands in his pockets.

“We can get you some new better clothes then that. Why not; the girls are.” Liam said looking at the clothes Elliot and Mark were wearing.

“Well, what are we just standing around for; let’s get going.” Mark said as he headed for the door; the other two following him

** In Town: **

Elliot and Mark had stopped at the plush store to get the girls a stuffed animal for at night while Liam went to find them some clothes; he had given each of them $50 to get something nice.

Elliot ended up getting Chloe a really soft and fuzzy stuffed cat and a cookie monster plush doll while Mark got Zoey the matching stuffed cat that went with Chloe’s and a giant stuffed strawberry; which could be used as a pillow.

After they were done in there they still had around $30 each when they stopped at a jewelry shop.

“How much you got left?” Mark asked Elliot.

“I have $34.87, you?” Elliot asked Mark.

“I have $32.50 left. Do you think we’ll be able to find them something decent?” Mark asked.

“I don’t think they’ll care what we get them; they’re not really materialistic kind of girls.” Elliot replied back as they walked into the store.

“I agree. Should we split up and then meet back up at the front counter when we find something?” Mark asked as they looked around.

“Sounds good to me; see you after a bit.” Elliot said going one way while Mark went a different way.

In the end the two of them were only in the store for about ten minutes when they found something.

“So what’d you find?” Mark asked looking at Elliot.

“I found her two small glass roses; one blue and one red on a silver chain with a matching bracelet. And now I have $2.50. Did you find something for Zoey?” Elliot asked.

“Yes; I found her a strawberry gem necklace and I have no money left. Should we go find Liam now?” Mark asked looking at Elliot.

“Yeah, sounds good. He said he was going to a men’s clothing store and I think it’s this way; its the direction I seen him head off in.” Elliot said simply.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“So…you didn’t get lucky last night?” Mark asked looking at Elliot.

“No…why would I have?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“Well she seemed like she wanted to. I’m kind of surprised you didn’t get lucky.” Mark said looking at him.

“She didn’t know what she wanted last night; she was drunk. And you know me; I will not take advantage of a girl when they’re drunk like that. I love her and I don’t want to scare her away; because if I did that while she was like that and she absolutely didn’t want it, I’d probably lose her. And I have no plans on losing the only girl I ever really loved to this extent.” Elliot said simply, annoyed.

“Sorry; I just thought I’d ask. I really am sorry Elliot; I know how you are because I’m the same way.” Mark said sincerely.

“I know…” Elliot sighed; he had a bad feeling.

The three were just meeting up at a fountain in the middle of town when something on Liam beeped.

“What is that?” Mark asked.

“It’s a warning.” Liam said picking up a beeper looking thing.

“A warning for what?” Elliot and Mark asked worried.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Liam yelled ignoring Elliot and Mark.

“What, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Elliot and Mark asked freaked out.

“HOW THE HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO SPEND $940.02??” Liam yelled out pissed off.

“What are you talking about?” Mark asked annoyed.

“Anika, she spend $940.02 at a few different places. I went out and I only spend $215.86. I gave you each $50 and I only spent $115.86 on getting you a few pairs of pants, shirts and a pair of shoes and boots. How does she always manage this?” Liam asked as he started to cry in frustration.

“I’m not sure…” Elliot and Mark said in disbelief looking at each other.

“I guess we’ll be having a talk later…” Liam said disappointed.

“Well, I think we should head back to the house now.” Elliot said quickly.

“What’s wrong Elliot?” Liam asked looking at Elliot.

“I don’t know; I just have a bad feeling.” Elliot said simply.

“About what?” Mark and Liam asked.

“I’m not sure; it’s just a bad feeling.” Elliot said again.

“Ok, let’s get going then; Elliot’s gut feelings are usually always right. Hopefully the girls are ok.” Liam said as they started making their way home. (Anika took the only vehicle they had so the guys had to walk; which was fine by them.)

** With The Girls: **

“Well, well, well, what pretty girls we have here. May we come in?” A big burley man asked as he opened the car door.

“No, you may not; but you can leave.” Anika said angrily as the man started to get into the car.

“Hey boss, there’s a third girl in the back seat.” A second man said as he opened the back car door.

“Get out of my car!” Anika yelled punching the first man and then kicking the second in the face.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice. Now you’re all gonna be good girls and behave, right? Now come here!” The first guy exclaimed as he grabbed a hold Anika from behind while the second man grabbed Zoey and the third Chloe.

“Now what boss?” The third man asked as he held onto Chloe.

“Zippy, why don’t you start with making sure she’s even alive.” The boss said simply as he held onto Anika.

“She is boss; she’s breathing. I can see her chest rising up and down; they’re not very big.” The man known as Zippy said watching Chloe’s breasts.

“Ok good; then lay her on the ground and take your prize; we’ll watch. Bubby, you can have yours after he’s done with the other girl. Then after you two are done; I’ll take my sweet time with this feisty young lady. Do you two understand me?” The boss asked simply.

“Yes Sir!” The two men shouted in anticipation.

“Don’t you dare touch her you asswipe!” Anika yelled while she and Zoey struggled to get free.

“Why would I do that? Boss said this girl is my prize; you can’t take my prize away from me.” Zippy said laying Chloe down on the ground while removing her dress.

“Such cute underwear she has; my brother Zippy will have such fun removing them.” Boss said while Zippy sat on Chloe’s hips, waking her up.

“Wh-what’s going on? Wh-who are you? Get off of me!” Chloe screamed trying to push the man off of her.

After a few minutes of struggling Chloe eventually ran out of energy and ended up just laying there while some guy she didn’t know ripped off her bra and pulled panties down.

“So pretty.” Zippy said as he pinched her nipples causing Chloe to scream out.

“Please, please stop this!” Chloe begged as she began to struggle again.

“Are you a virgin? Don’t worry; I’ll make it quick.” Zippy said as he started to remove his clothes.

Chloe just stared in paralyzing fear; she had never actually seen what a penis looked like before; she had only ever felt Elliot’s when it was inside of her.

“Do you want to touch it?” Zippy asked rubbing himself.

“No! Somebody, please; help us!” Chloe screamed out.

“Scream all you want. We’re in the middle of the country in the middle of nowhere; no one will hear your screams.” Boss said causing Chloe to cry.

“So you don’t want to touch me? Well then, how about I touch you?” Zippy said sticking a finger inside of Chloe.

Chloe tightly shut her eye as tears started to spill out as she tried to not give him the satisfaction of her screams and cries.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Do you want to touch me now?

“No; I don’t want to touch your nasty ugly penis!” Chloe screamed.

“Well then, how about you taste it then!” Zippy yelled as he grabbed her head and shoved his cock in there forcing her to suck as he thrust himself into her mouth.

Chloe was crying; she didn’t know what to do. She just prayed that someone would come safe them.

** The Guys Arrive: **

“So Elliot, do you still have a bad feeling?” Mark asked as they got half way to Anika’s and Liam’s house; a good ways into the country road.

“Yeah and it’s just getting worse and worse.” Elliot said as they quickened their pace.

Just then they heard screams.

“Leave her alone; get off of her! Let me go!” They heard a girl yell.

“That sounds like…Anika!” Liam exclaimed.

“That means one of the girls is being attacked or something! Let’s go!” Elliot and Mark yelled as they all ran to get where the screams were coming from.

After a few seconds the guys turned the corner and got the shock of their lives. That shock then quickly turned to rage; Elliot’s rage was the worst of the three of them. Some guy had Chloe lying naked on the ground forcing her to give him a blow job. Two other guys had Zoey and Anika in a choke hold while they played with their breasts and from the looks up were dry humping them while standing up.

Pretty soon the one guy had cum in Chloe’s mouth causing her to choke and gag; he was about to penetrate her when Elliot went charging at him. He had his tip in her when Elliot knocked him away from her and started beating him to a bloody pulp.

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!!” The guys yelled pissed off seeing nothing but red.

Needless to say this was a shock to Boss and his men; they were on a deserted stretch of road that they didn’t think anyone would be on.

Mark had gotten the one guy, Bubby, away from Zoey and was beating on him while Zoey ran over to Chloe.

“Chloe, are you ok? Here, hold on.” Zoey said as she found Chloe’s clothes that were covered in dust and dirt; she helped her get redressed.

All of the sudden they heard a gunshot go off.

“Elliot!” “Mark!” Chloe and Zoey yelled as soon as they heard the shot and quickly turned to make sure they were ok.

They were just fine; boss shot the gun into the air to get everyone’s attentions.

“Good, now that I’ve got your attention; here’s what’s going to happen. You three are going to let my men go and you’re going to sit in a ditch while they take their prizes. If you don’t, I’m going to blow this pretty young lady’s brains all over the road. Now do as you’re told and nobody dies. DO IT!” Boss yelled, slightly loosening his grip on Anika.

“Just do as he says; he’s won.” Liam said looking at Elliot and Mark as they started to walk to the ditch.

“Very good.” Boss said; and as they turned their back he pointed the guns at them and was prepared to shoot when the girls screamed.

“Look out; he’s going to shoot you! You said no one would get hurt!” Zoey and Chloe yelled as he was about the pull the trigger.

Bang, bang!

“Shut the fuck up you stupid wenches! I will do as I fucking please! You girls are our trophies and we’ll do to you as we please as well!” Boss yelled shooting the ground at their feet.

“Boy, you just made a big mistake.” Anika and Liam said at the same time as she elbowed him in the stomach and managed to get the gun from him…after biting his arm…hard.

“What the fuck?” Boss asked as he fell to the ground and Anika pointed the gun at him.

“You messed with the wrong girls! My name is Anika Rose and I was once part of the greatest pirate crews ever; I was part of Ace Montaray’s crew and I don’t take no shit!” Anika yelled pissed off as she cocked the gun.

“Wait. Ace Montaray; he’s the one with the sexy ass wife! Oh and that cute little girl of theirs; she had the cutest bed ever. Sure I couldn’t actually take her at that age; no, that would’ve killed her. Not only that; she pays great attention. If he hadn’t shown up at that moment, cutie would’ve been next. Man her mother was a good fuck; best I ever had!” Boss exclaimed, indicating he had raped Gale and in front of Chloe.

“You’re the fucktard that raped Gale in front of her daughter?!” Anika and Liam yelled enraged as Chloe started having a panic attack.

“Chloe; Chloe, it’s going to be ok. Where’s your inhaler?” Zoey asked trying to calm Chloe down.

“Ba-back at hou-house.” Chloe wheezed out.

“No, it’s not; I have it.” Elliot said as he made his way over to the girls, with Mark, and gave her, her inhaler.

After a few puffs so that Chloe could breathe, she latched onto Elliot and started bawling her eyes out.

“Wait just a second; is that girl Gale’s little girl? It is, isn’t it? Oh how she grew up.” Boss said, but was immediately silenced in shock when two gunshots went off, killing Zippy and Bubby.

“What the hell?” Everyone asked in shock, but then were relieved when they who had shot them.

“Wesley!” Elliot and Liam exclaimed, extremely happy to see him again.

“Elliot, Liam, Anika; it’s so good to see you again. Well, I see Anika and Liam often, but Elliot; it’s been awhile. Anika, finish him off; he doesn’t deserve any kind of mercy. Anyway you’d like to do it is fine.” Wesley said walking over to Elliot, Mark, Liam and the girls.

“Gladly.” Anika said simply.

“Wait! Let me live; I’ll leave and you’ll never see or hear from me again, I promise.” Boss begged for his life.

“I know we won’t.” Anika said coldly.

“Don’t look girls.” Wesley said to Zoey and Chloe who had their faces buried in Elliot’s and Mark’s chests.

“Wait, I can give you…” Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Anika shot him multiple times before he could say anything else.

“Anika, that’s enough; he’s dead. He’s dead!” Wesley yelled as Liam went over to her and took the gun, which was now empty, away from her.

“Sorry about that; guess I went a little overkill with him, didn’t I? How are the girls; are they ok?” Anika asked as she and Liam walked over to where everyone else was.

“I’m ok; a little shaken up, but fine. But I don’t think Chloe’s going to be ok any time soon.” Zoey said as Elliot rubbed Chloe’s back while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

“So, this is Ace’s daughter; I wondered if I’d ever see her again. Girls, sit down; your forehead are all bleeding. What happened?” Wesley asked as he got his bag.

“We were on our way home from a shopping trip when we ran over something sharp that punctured all the wheels of my car a little ways back that way. I’m guessing we all hit our heads on something. Chloe hit her head so hard that she was knocked out.” Anika explained.

“Ok then; I should tend to Chloe first then. Elliot, Mark and Liam; I need three to bury the bodies. Apparently they weren’t planning on letting the girls live when they got done with what they planned. There are shovels and wet cement over there; get to work. Go, I’ll take care of the girls. Elliot, go; Chloe will be fine. I will take care of them and then we’ll fix up the car and get you guys back to wherever it is you’re staying. Go.” Wesley said as he told them to go.

After a few minutes the boys were up and starting to dig unknown graves.

“Ok then, Chloe; I need you to look at me please.” Wesley said, but received no answer.

After a few seconds he got up and just went to the other side of her so he could treat her.

“Chloe; I know you probably don’t remember me because you were two the last time we saw each other. I’m Wesley; your dad was one of my best friends. He eventually made me his first mate a few years ago; I was first mate for five years. That means I was only sixteen when he made me his first mate. Imagine that, some random kid that he picked up became one of his best friend and first mate. He was a good man and he would want you to live your life; no matter what happens in life. Because no matter what it is; stuff happens for a reason. And today is today; yesterday was yesterday. So you know what that makes the past?” Wesley asked.

“The past.” Chloe answered finally looked up.

“That’s right; the past is the past. Oh, that’s a nasty cut; that’s probably going to scar. In fact, you’ll all probably have scars.” Wesley said cleaning and bandaging Chloe’s cut.

After a few seconds of digging around a bag he pulled out a little flashlight.

“Ok. Chloe, how many fingers am I holding up?” Wesley asked holding up some fingers.

“Two? Four and a thumb? One? Three?” Chloe asked each and every time Wesley changed how many fingers he had up.

“Ok; now I need you to follow this light with just your eyes.” Wesley said shining a small light in her eyes causing her to blink a few times; but she followed it perfectly.

“Very good. Now, can you turn your head as far to the right as you can? Good, now left? Up and down? Good; now can you walk in a straight line?” Wesley asked as he examined her.

When she got up she was a little shaky on her feet, but she was able to walk in a straight line.

“Very good indeed. Anika, you’re next.” Wesley said, but Anika denied.

“No, check Zoey next. Don’t worry about me.” Anika said simply.

“Ok then, well then Zoey; you’re next.” Wesley said as he examined her next; he did the same tests on her that he did on Chloe and then with Anika as well.

“Well, you girls all seem good to go. Just take it easy for the next few days.” Wesley said as he packed up his gear.

“Oh one more thing; hold still.” Wesley said as he waved a wand over each of their necks and backs.

“What is that thing?” Zoey asked.

“It’s a portable x-ray machine; it tells me if anything is broken and if you need to be hospitalized. And no, don’t worry; you’re all good to go. Just take it easy.” Wesley said again.

“Why are you here? Not that it’s a bad thing that you’re here and all; but what brings you here in the first place?” Anika asked.

“Just came for a visit; see how things are. See if you’ve heard from Elliot; and it seems you have. Who is the other fellow with him?” Wesley asked curious.

“His name is Mark; he’s Zoey’s guy. Zoey by the ways is…” Anika started but was interrupted.

“I know who Zoey is; I knew her parents; she is Chloe’s cousin. As for Chloe; I’m guess you’re with Elliot, correct?” Wesley asked Chloe as he went to go look at the car.

“Yes.” Chloe said softly.

“You sound just like your mother; quiet spoken. You also have her eyes.” Wesley said as he figured out how to pump up and patch up the tires.

“That’s what Elliot said.” Chloe said quietly.

“Oh did he? I’m kind of surprised he remembers her; he was really young.” Wesley said simply.

“You knew my mother really well?” Chloe asked holding her hands up to her chest.

“Oh yes. I’m an orphan; your dad took me in when I was two. We met your mother a year later; and six years after that you were born. She was a lovely lady; so much better and mature than that Katie Grace lady.” Wesley said making a face.

“You knew Ms. Grace?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, but I wish I didn’t. She was kind of crazy and obsessive…and possessive. She was immature and cried and threw fits when she didn’t get her way. And then we he broke it off with her all hell broke loose…especially after your dad met your mother. She went on a tangent and attacked your mother several times; so your mother became a pirate and sailed with us. When your mother was pregnant with you there were issues and we were going to get a doctor so she could just stay on the ship, but Katie wouldn’t have any of that and attacked your mother while pregnant. And because she attacked her; your mother went into labor early and we didn’t have a doctor on bored at the time. So we had no choice but to dock and take her to a hospital. You were such a beautiful baby, but…because you were born early; you had to stay in an incubator for a month or so. Your dad was right; you’re a fighter and a survivor. You survived that and everything else you’ve been through. You’re just like your parents; fighter and survivor.” Wesley said causing Chloe to cry.

“Hey, hey; I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Wesley said worried he’d upset her.

“I’m not upset; I’m happy. That’s the most I’ve learned of my parents ever. Ms. Grace would always say I was never like my father. And how could I be related to such a great guy. Stuff about my mother; but they weren’t nice things. You were one of the first people to know a lot about them that cared about them. Elliot told me a little; but he didn’t know a whole lot. Which was fine; a little is all I asked for. I asked what he could remember and he told me. And now I find out more; it’s great.” Chloe cried, choking on her tears.

“Oh Chloe; any time. But maybe for now you should take a break and rest. I’ll tell you all you want to know at a later time. For now I think you should go see Elliot.” Wesley said hugging the young girl as Elliot and the others came back.

“What’d we miss?” Mark asked surprised.

“Mr. Wesley was telling Chloe a little about her parents and such.” Zoey said simply.

“Elliot!” Chloe cried running to him after Wesley let her go.

“Hey there.” Elliot said as she ran to him and hugged him, hugging her back.

“I’m soo sorry! I didn’t know what to do; I froze!” Chloe cried.

“It’s ok; I understand; it’s not your fault. It’s not any of your faults.” Elliot said as he rubbed Chloe’s back.

“But…” Chloe started.

“No buts; it’s not your fault. And that’s that. I love you and you’re safe; and that’s all that matters. Now, how are you feeling?” Elliot asked noticing the bandage on her head

“I’m ok; Mr. Wesley said everything looked good, but to take it easy.” Chloe said softly as she looked up at Elliot.

“Ok good. Now, come here...Wesley?” Elliot asked gently cupping Chloe’s chin.

“Yes?” Wesley asked as he worked on a tire.

“Is kissing her safe?” Elliot asked looking into Chloe’s eyes.

“Yes, kissing is safe. So is sex, but take it easy on her neck!” Wesley responded back causing the two to blush.

“Ok, thanks for the advice!” ‘Just you wait; I’ll get you back for the Wesley.’ Elliot said and then thought before gently pulling Chloe’s chin up to face him.

“Elliot…” Chloe breathed out as his lips neared her.

“I love you; and now I’m never leaving your side again.” That was the last thing Elliot said to her before capturing her lips with his, in a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few seconds he felt her slipping so he wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist. After a few more seconds he leaned down, and making her squeak, picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his waist.

“Ok you guys; cars done. We can head back to the house now; get in the car.” Wesley said to everyone.

Instead of putting Chloe down Elliot carried her to the car.

Somehow with everything that was bought they all managed to pile into the car. Elliot and Mark were in the backseat with Chloe and Zoey on their laps; Chloe had nodded off to sleep while Zoey was giving Mark a lap dance while they made out. Liam sat in the front passenger seat with Anika sitting on him, kissing here and there. Wesley was driving back to Anika’s and Liam’s place for the night and would be staying for the next few days.

Once they got to the house Elliot carried Chloe to bed so she could nap while Mark and Zoey made love; him cumming in her for the first time ever. And Wesley, Liam and Anika talked.

After half an hour Anika freaked out.

“Ahhh!!” She screamed.

“What; what’s wrong?” Everyone asked running out to where she was.

“The food! I forgot the food and shake I bought!” Anika yelled running out to her car.

When she came back she was not happy; the food was cold and the shakes were melted.

She was having a panic attack while the other just stared at her.

Chloe had just woken up and was a bit groggy, but the others were well awake and aware as they started laughing at her…with the exception of Wesley who pulled Chloe aside as Anika began chasing the others around the house with a frying pan screaming she was going to get them…


	9. A Proposal!  Chloe & Elliot's Sexy Night!  & Chloe's Dark Past!

After a few minutes the chase was done and both Liam and Mark hand welts on their heads while Elliot had managed to dodge every single time and both he and Zoey had given up and apologized.

“There’s nothing that can be done about your shakes, but you can reheat your food.” Wesley said simply as everything had calmed down.

“But what about you; we only bought food for us.” Anika said looking at Wesley while Chloe went over to Elliot and Zoey to Mark.

“Oh, I’m fine; I had some soup, crackers, a grilled cheese sandwich and a drink before I came upon you guys. So go ahead and eat.” Wesley said simply while he smiled.

“Ok, if you’re sure. Guess I’ll get to the food then.” Anika said simply as she got the food.

“Wait! Please, don’t let her do it! Wesley, please I’m begging you, make the food; I don’t want to starve!” Liam begged getting on his knees.

“Shut the fuck up; you haven’t starved thus far!” Anika exclaimed furious as she got her frying pan.

“Ok, everyone calm down; I’ll reheat the food. I don’t think anyone needs or wants this kind of stress.” Wesley said simply as Chloe sat on Elliot’s lap; her back against him as she leaned into him, while Anika put her frying pan down.

“Thank the stars.” Liam said under his breath.

“I heard that!” Anika exclaimed lifting her frying pan again…and the chase was on.

“Well, they’re still the same as they used to be.” Wesley sighed as he went to get the food.

“So I’ve seen.” Elliot said simply as he held on tightly to Chloe.

“So what have you been up to Elliot; how did you ever get away from Deep Blue?” Wesley asked kind of surprised; he had heard of Deep Blue and how he was.

“Well, I have Mark, Chloe and Zoey to thank for that. I’ve been stuck with Deep Blue for about three years; that’s how I met Mark and another guy named Tyler, who we thought was our friend. As it turned out he was working with Deep Blue and betrayed us this last time. Anyways, Mark and I had tried to escape multiple times before without any success and we paid the price each time. This time when we escaped we met Chloe, Zoey and another girl, Bailey, who decided to join Deep Blue. But had I not met Chloe I don’t think I’d have a reason to escape this time; I would’ve just killed myself; it’s better than being Deep Blue’s whipping boy/slave.” Elliot said taking a breath; he felt Chloe tense up at him mentioning killing his self.

“It’s not going to happen; I have you now; I have something to live for now.” Elliot whispered in her ear, causing tears to slip out of her eyes; he then kissed her forehead.

“Mark and I got ship wreaked and that’s how we met them…about a week ago now; five days. And I know how this is going to sound, because we just met, but I love Chloe.” Elliot said simply.

“And how is that supposed to sound? Foods ready!” Wesley asked and then called to Liam and Anika.

“I don’t know; we just met and I’ve said I love her. Most people say that that’s wrong because we don’t know each other.” Elliot said simply.

“Well forget what most people say; you obviously know Chloe enough to love her. Love at first sight is rare; and for the people who do fall in love like that…well it’s something they know and understand right away. So I say if you really love her; then good for you and keep on loving her.” Wesley said simply getting smiles from everyone in the room. Even though it was directed directly at Elliot and Chloe; it was also meant for Mark and Zoey.

“I would hope he loves her; he “made love” to her instead of “fucking” her.” Liam said making fun, causing Chloe to turn bright red.

“Liam, shut up!” Elliot exclaimed as he got up and gently placed Chloe in the chair.

“Ok, that’s enough! Everybody find a place to sit and eat; your foods ready. Liam, you’re the one who didn’t want to starve, so sit down and get ready to eat.” Wesley exclaimed calmly.

“Geeze, it’s like being back on the ship.” Liam said as he found his chair as did the others.

“Ok now. Who had the chicken sandwiches?” Wesley asked looking around.

“Chloe and Zoey had chicken sandwiches. Elliot and Mark have the cheeseburgers with everything on them. I have the cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles and Liam has a plain burger with almost everything on it. Zoey and Liam have regular fries, Chloe and I have seasoned curly fries and Mark and Elliot have cheese curds. And then we each have a thing of deep fried pickles. Oh, that reminds me; since we don’t have shakes anymore what would you like to drink?” Anika asked.

“Do you have any ice cream and milk Anika?” Wesley asked looking at her.

“Yes, why?” Anika asked.

“Give me a few minutes; I can make you shakes.” Wesley offered kindly.

“Really, can you make chocolate?” Anika asked.

“If you have any chocolate sauce; and for a fried pickle or two if you do.” Wesley said simply.

“I do; you drive a hard bargain, but here.” Anika said giving him two of Liam’s pickles.

Liam was going to say something, but bit his tongue because of both Wesley and Anika.

“What does everyone want?” Wesley asked.

“Chocolate?” Chloe, Zoey and Anika asked.

“Vanilla?” Elliot, Mark and Liam asked.

“Ok, coming up soon.” Wesley said as everyone began eating.

“Ok, so I know I’m probably going to regret this, but how on earth did you manage to spend $940.02 today? I thought you were just going to get clothes for the girls.” Liam said sitting there looking at Anika.

“Well first we had to get our hair done; which by the way you haven’t said a single thing about.” Anika said with a pouty face.

“I know you changed it; obviously. You used to have long, straight red hair; and now you have slightly shorter, curly brown hair. I didn’t say anything because you got that for free; and I’m assuming you got Zoey and Chloe free hair styles as well. My question is how did you spend $940.02 elsewhere when you were just going to get them a few outfits?” Liam asked again, this time a bit annoyed.

“I’m sorry; that might be my fault.” Chloe spoke up softly.

“And how is it your fault?” Liam asked.

“I wanted to stop and get new blankets and pillows because my old ones got destroyed or forgotten about when we left.” Chloe said softly.

“But she did offer to pay for her own things; Anika said it would be fine that she pay for it.” Zoey said as a matter of fact.

“Ok then…Anika?” Liam asked again.

“Well, they didn’t just need new outfits; they needed new shoes, bras, panties, bags, belts and all sorts of stuff. Some of the places we went to were new and the owners didn’t owe me a thing.” Anika said defending herself.

“So how much did you spend at each of these places?” Liam asked looking at her.

“I don’t remember.” Anika said simply.

“The hair cuts were free. The shoes and sunglasses were $106.83 with deals and such, while the bags, belts and pins only cost $74.87. The clothes originally cost $5578.92, but Anika had a $75.36 coupon; so the new total was $503.56. The blankets and pillows originally cost $254.76, but Anika had a $70.00 coupon; so the new total for those were $184.76. And finally the food and shakes were all $70.00 total.” Chloe said softly.

“How do you remember all that?” Anika asked shocked.

“Chloe has great memory when it comes to things like that. And even though she sucks at math, just like me, she can remember all of it.” Zoey said simply.

“Well…at least someone can tell me what was spent. How did you even manage to spend all that? And I want to hear it from Anika.” Liam said annoyed, looking directly at Anika.

“Fine…we all needed new shoes and boots and sunglasses. We also needed bags, belts for the new outfits and of course we needed pins. And as I said before they needed new clothes, pajamas, bras and panties; I wasn’t going to get anything, I swear. But I got there and just needed to get to new outfits. And Chloe had said she needed new blankets and pillows; and yes she said could pay for them herself, but I didn’t want her spending her money. And then finally I bought food and shakes for everyone even though I only had to buy food for us!” Anika exclaimed angrily.

“So did you really need new outfits?” Liam asked looking at Anika.

“No…” Anika said defeated.

“And did they need new…everything else they got they probably didn’t need?” Liam asked.

“Yes and no.” The three girls said at the same time.

“What did you get that you didn’t need?” Liam asked looking at the girls.

“Belts, bags, pins, one too many pairs of shoes and sunglasses.” Chloe and Zoey said listing off things.

“And the blankets and pillows?” Liam asked looking at them.

“YES!” Chloe screamed, turning red in the face, freaking everyone except Zoey out.

“We have blankets and pillows here…” Liam said as he regained his composer.

“But they’re not soft or fuzzy! I…needed…new…blankets…and pillows!” Chloe yelled infuriated as she went to the bathroom; scaring the guys.

“What was that all about?” Elliot, Liam and Mark all asked at the same time.

“She loves soft things; especially blankets and pillows. Her favorite thing to do is roll around in them and cocoons herself in them; something about they make her feel safe.” Zoey explained simply.

“So she is just like her parents then.” Wesley said chuckling a bit as Chloe came back out.

“Feeling better?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Yes. Sorry about that.” Chloe said calmed down. “What about mom and dad?” Chloe asked right away.

“If your dad wanted something; he usually got it. And your mother, she’d cocoon herself and you in blankets as well…usually during thunderstorms. No, I don’t get her fear of thunderstorms.” Wesley said simply.

“Chloe has a fear of thunder storms as well, but we don’t know why.” Zoey explained.

“Anyways…we went to town today as well.” Liam said simply.

“Yes I know. If it hadn’t been for you we would’ve all been raped and killed.” Anika said not thinking; Chloe had gone pale and latched onto Elliot shaking.

“Anika!” Liam exclaimed.

“Sorry about that…but we weren’t remember; the guys saved us.” Anika said simply making faces.

“That’s right; I did save you. And no, I’m never going to let you forget about it. It’s personal; she just thinks she’s tougher than nails. But I took Elliot and Mark to town so they could pick something out for you girls.” Liam said simply.

“Oh, and did you get something for me?” Anika asked looking hopeful.

“I was going to; but then I seen how much you spent. Besides, I got you something the other day before they got here.” Liam said simply.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Anika said making faces.

Elliot stood in front of Chloe while Mark stood in front of Zoey and gave them their stuffed animals.

“First we got you matching stuffed cats.” They said at the same time and then gave them their second gift.

“Cookie monster!” Chloe yelled in delight as she held onto it.

“How did you know I liked strawberries?” Zoey asked as she squeezed her giant strawberry. “It even smells like strawberries.” Zoey then said.

“One more thing.” Elliot and Mark said as they each pulled out a box with the jewelry.

“Oh pretty; but you didn’t have to.” Both girls said as they saw the necklaces and Chloe’s matching bracelet.

“We know, but we wanted to.” Elliot and Mark said as they smiled.

It was getting too late so they didn’t put the necklaces on at that point and time.

“Oh. We got you something as well. And don’t worry Liam; Chloe paid for these.” Zoey said as she and Chloe pulled out little packages for their men.

Zoey gave Mark his gift, a good luck stone on a chain.

“I love it, thank you.” Mark said as he put it on next to his other.

“I don’t want you to think I got you this to replace your mother’s charm.” Chloe said softly handing him the good luck charm necklace she had gotten him.

“I would never think that; and I love it. Now I’ll have you next to my heart always.” Elliot said as he let her put it on him before, hugging her.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

So everyone got done eating after exchanging gifts; we were just sitting there talking while Anika was giving death glares to both Liam and Mark; they had started throwing food at each other.

It was getting late and Chloe has started to go quiet for some reason; maybe she was getting tired.

Zoey and Mark had gone off to bed…yeah, I’m pretty sure they’re having sex. Ever since that first time they’ve being doing it a lot; especially now, since he can cum inside of her without the fear of getting her pregnant.

Liam and Anika were arguing about the food fight and other various things again before they went to go have makeup sex.

“Are you tired Chloe; do you want to go to bed?” I asked looking at her.

“No, I’m fine.” She sounded a bit sad.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yes, I’m fine; just thinking.” She said softly as stared at a wall.

“Ok, if you’re sure. I’ll be back in a little bit ok?” I asked her.

“Ok…love you.” She said softly.

“Love you too.” I told her giving her a small kiss.

“Wesley, can I talk to you outside?” I asked looking at him.

“Sure.” Wesley replied as we stepped outside.

** With Elliot & Wesley: Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“So what’s up Elliot? How did you really escape Deep Blue this time?” Wesley asked me.

“Just wanted to talk to you about something important. He and one of his crew members, Dren, were going to rape the girls, but we finished making them dinner first; so they didn’t get the chance. We put a heavy sleeping powder in their rum that Mark and I had grown immune to. After they were out cold we got to the girls, cut their arms a little and faked all of our deaths; saying that being dead was better than being in their crew.” I explained.

“Oh…so what do you need to talk to me about?” Wesley asked me.

“I love her Wesley…with all my heart.” I told him, referring to Chloe.

“I know you do Elliot. She seems very fond of you too.” Wesley told me.

“You don’t get it Wesley; she’s the one.” I said determined.

He seemed to kind of get it after that.

“Elliot…are you planning on marrying her?” Wesley asked me kind of shocked.

“I am; I’m going to give her the ring my dad gave to my mom. The ring that has been in my family for generations.” I told him simply as I showed him the ring.

“Elliot, I’m happy for you. But don’t you think you’re both a little young for this?” Wesley asked me. I knew he would have his concerns. I get it; I’m only eighteen and she’s only fifteen. But, I don’t care; I’m still going to ask her.

“I know what you’re saying Wesley; I really do. But I love her and I don’t want to lose her. I’m not saying we have to get married right away. No, I just want her to be with me forever; she’s the one. My mother always told me that I would know who the one is as soon as I seen her. She said under no circumstances was I supposed to give this to anyone, but the one.” I said simply.

“Well then, go for it. Is there something else?” Wesley asked me.

“I’m not sure. Just trying to figure out if she yes who I’d pick to be my best man; I have three best friends.” I said looking at Wesley.

“Whoever you choose for that is completely up to you. Do whatever makes you happy.” Wesley told me as he smiled.

“Thanks. Oh, and I also wanted to know if you’d want to start our own pirate crew with all of us and few others; if we can find others.” I said looking at him.

“That would be great. But you’d have to ask the others what they thought about all that.” Wesley told me.

“Yes, I know; I plan on asking tomorrow.” I said simply.

“Good. Well, let’s go in.” Wesley said as we went inside.

** Chloe’s P.O.V.: **

I wonder what he wants to talk to Wesley about. Maybe he doesn’t want me around anymore; I’m too much of a burden? I mean I do require a lot of saving apparently; he’s had to save me twice already.

Maybe I should just leave; they’d be better without me. But Zoey…she’d hate me if I left.

And the others; they must be getting sick of me asking about my parents all the time.

Maybe some fresh air will help me think.

“Hey there Chloe…where did Elliot and Wesley go? Did they leave you here all alone?” Anika asked as she and Liam came out of their room; they seemed calmer now.

“They went out front to talk about something.” I replied back.

“Oh, I wonder what about. Did they tell you?” Liam asked me.

“No.” I said simply.

“Oh, are you ok?” They both asked me.

“I’m ok; I’m going to go out back for a little bit. I’m fine; I just want to be alone for a little bit.” I told them as I got up to go out back.

When I got out there I noticed they were right by the ocean; it was really pretty. Actually everything about the night was pretty; the sparkling ocean, the full moon and the stars in the night sky. It was all absolutely perfect; well, all but me, that is. Why am I allowed to live when both my parents died?

I don’t know why, but all of the sudden I began to cry.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

We got back inside and I noticed Chloe was no longer at the table; she wasn’t in the living room either.

“Maybe she went to bed.” Wesley said just as Anika came into the kitchen.

“She’s out back; she’s seems down.” Anika said softly.

“Maybe she’s planning on leaving.” Liam said simply.

“Liam!” Wesley exclaimed giving him a look.

“What? That’s what Gale did at first; she was afraid to be with a pirate who could break her heart because she thought he just wanted a one night stand. Or that he cared about his crew and treasure more. Yes, we know that’s not true. Yes, he cared about his crew, but not like he did for Gale; he cared more for her and Chloe than anyone. And like her mother; Chloe talks to herself. I’m not sure what she’s saying, but it sounds like she’s depressed and doesn’t think she belongs here.” Liam said simply.

That hurt…

“Is she still out there?” I asked.

“Yeah; just straight down from what I can tell.” Liam said as he looked on.

“Great, thanks.” I said as I headed down to where Chloe was.

She was crying when I got there.

“You’re not running away are you?” I asked as I watched her.

“N-no.” She said a bit started.

“Chloe, what’s going on?” I asked looking at her.

“Nothing…I don’t know.” She said softly looking down.

All of the sudden it had started to rain…in a heavy downpour.

“Chloe, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” I told her.

“That’s just it! You shouldn’t have to help me; you should be living your own life!” She yelled, shocking me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her confused.

“If it weren’t for me you would’ve never been captured by Deep Blue again. You’ve had to save me twice now; I’m just a burden! I don’t want you to get hurt or killed like mom and dad because of me!” She yelled as a flash of light lit the sky.

And then she fell to the ground in fear after thunder was heard.

“Chloe…I would’ve been captured by Deep Blue again because of Tyler. Remember, he was traitor and he would’ve told him where Mark and I were regardless of if you, Zoey and Bailey were there. You’re not a burden; you may not be the strongest, but you’re not a burden. Regardless of if I loved you or not, I’d still save you; that’s just what I do. And your parents weren't killed because of you; they were killed because of Deep Blue…and who knows? Maybe even that Ms. Grace character. Chloe, I love you; and I will continue to love you forever.” I told her before she screamed because of another clash of thunder.

“But…” She started.

“No buts; come here!” I demanded of her as I gave her a hug.

“Please Chloe; you have to let me in so that I can help you.” I told her as I let her go, but she just clung to me as another clap of thunder went off.

‘What happened to you Chloe? Why are you so scared?’ I asked myself as she shook.

“Chloe, don’t be afraid of me.” I told her.

“I’m not afraid of you; I’m afraid of what might happen to you because you’re around me.” She said as the rain drenched us from head to toe.

I took a deep breath before speaking to her; this was it.

“Chloe, I love you and I’m never going to leave your side and I hope you’ll never leave me. Chloe I have a very important question for you.” I told her simply.

“What is it?” She asked me.

I waited for the next clap of thunder before answering her.

“Chloe Marie Montaray; I love you with every being that is me. I love you with all of my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life; you are the one, the one I want to have a life with. What I’m asking is; Chloe, will you marry me someday?” I asked her.

I watched her; her eyes went big and I think she had started to cry…but that could also be the rain.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath; she was about to say something when another clash of thunder was heard and she screamed again as she latched onto me.

“Chloe?” I asked as she shook.

After a few seconds she pushed away enough to look at me with a small smile, “yes.” she said softly.

“What?” I asked a bit confused before I realized she’d answered me.

“Yes, I’ll marry you someday. In the future right?” She asked me.

“Of course; whenever you’re ready. I’ll be right here waiting for you…ALWAYS. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me!” I exclaimed as I hugged her as we both cried.

I didn’t care that we were soaking wet; didn’t care if we got sick or not. I didn’t even care when another clash of thunder went off and she screamed right in my ear.

It wasn’t until she said my name that I realized how we were laying; she had managed to get her hips against mine and her face was turning red. And each time thunder clashed she’d push herself more into me.

“Ell-Elliot…” She breathed out as she felt me get hard.

I had to pick the ring up off the ground; her fingers are tiny and the ring is too big for them.

‘Maybe I’ll put it on a chain; I don’t think she even wear’s rings.’ I thought to myself as I carried her inside.

“Are you two ok?” Wesley, Anika and Liam asked right away as we got inside.

“Yeah, we’re fine; it’s just storming out really good. I’m going to take her to bed.” I said as I tried hiding my erection.

“Ok, have a good night.” They said as another clash of thunder went off causing Chloe to cling even more to me.

I got to our room where I shut and locked the door before laying her onto the bed.

She was defiantly soaked; I could see her bra and panties.

“Elliot…” She breathed out, turning red when she seen me looking.

“I’m sorry.” I told her as I went to turn around.

“Wait…please, I want to.” She said shocking me.

“What?” I asked still shocked.

“Please, I want to make love tonight.” She said softly.

That was it; I lost control as I quickly got on top of her. Maybe this would take her mind off of the storm outside.

“Kiss me?” She asked softly, and I obliged; kissing her until we couldn’t breathe.

“Chloe hold on a second; I’ll be right back.” I told her as I stripped off my clothes, her dress and took the clothes to the bathtub; Anika would kill me if I threw wet clothes on the floor.

I came back to find a shivering Chloe who had her eyes closed tight, while she covered her ears.

I got over to her and she screamed because the power went out.

“Chloe, it’s ok; I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you. The only thing that’s going to happen to you tonight is me.” I told her as I lit a few candles.

“Is everything ok in there?” Anika asked from outside our door.

“Yes, everything’s fine; I just lit a few candles for Chloe.” I replied back but then groaned as Chloe bucked her hips up at me.

“Ok. Well, we’re going to bed now. Have a good night.” She said as she went to bed. I could hear it in her voice; she knew what was happening.

Fuck it, I didn’t care; and I really didn’t care as Chloe bucked her hips again.

“Damnit Chloe; you’re being naughty tonight.” I whispered in her ears as I ground my hips into hers causing her to cry out.

“Elliot!”

“So beautiful…” I said as I began to kiss her.

‘Come on baby, open your mouth for me.’ I silently begged as I licked at her lips.

After a few seconds she did and I shoved my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. In turn she shyly stuck her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away, “naughty, but shy; I love it.” I told her as I ran my hands up her sides causing her to shudder.

“Elliot, I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you too.” I told her as I gently kissed before moving down to her neck where I nibbled and sucked for a little bit. I smiled as I did it because it caused her to gasp and sigh out.

After a little bit I went back to her lips as I pressed my body against hers; she moaned into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

“Chloe, I’m going to remove your bra; is that ok?” I asked as I reached under her back.

She didn’t say anything; she just pulled herself up so she was sitting on my lap.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said smiling as I unclipped her bra and gently pulled it off.

It was my turn to gasp as she pressed her body against mine and started to gently kiss my neck.

“Chloe…” I breathed out as she left gentle kisses on my neck.

“I want to please you too.” She said softly as she looked into my eyes.

“Uh!” she moaned as I grabbed her hips and started rocking her back and forth.

She wrapped her arms around me as she started to slowly rock on her own.

“That a girl.” I said as I held onto her and groaned into her neck. I could feel her breasts on my chest; her nipples were really hard.

Eventually she started to rock a little faster as she lightly nipped my shoulder; she was about to cum.

“That a girl, let it out; let it all out.” I told her as she rocked faster yet again.

“Mmmm.” I made a noise as she bit down as she came.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly as she began to kiss where she had previously bit.

“It’s fine.” I told her as I rubbed her back.

After a few seconds I pulled her chin up so I could kiss while I pushed her back down to the bed.

“You can put your legs down; they’ll be up later.” I told her causing her to blush. She was so damn beautiful...and still inexperienced. But she was trying to learn.

I sat up so I could stare at her breasts; they were rising and falling with every breath she took.

“So beautiful.” I told her as I gently traced my fingers around her breasts before I pushed down on one causing her to moan out.

I gently leaned down and started to bite and suck on her neck leaving a hickey.

“Mine…” I told her as I started to kiss down to her breasts.

As I kissed her left breast and fondled her right, I held her hand with my free hand; it gave her some comfort.

Again I smiled as she moaned out.

“Uh! Elliot!” She cried out as I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

After a few minutes I switched from which breast I kissed, fondled and held her hand.

Her breasts were perfect; I could fit one in my mouth completely…which drove her crazy.

After a little bit I stopped so I could give her time to breathe; she was panting pretty hard.

Once she calmed down I squished both of her breasts together and sucked on both of them at the same time…which was not easy; but it got her moaning.

“My Chloe; you hear me? You’re mine.” I told as I traced my finger over the hem of her panties.

“Yes…I belong to you…” She moaned out.

“Good girl.” I told her as I started to pull her panties down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

Just like the first time she shut her legs and blushed hard.

“Chloe, you trust me don’t you?” I asked, teasing her a little as I ran my hand over her stomach.

“Ye-yes.” She responded.

“Will you open your legs for me?” I asked as I ran my hand down to the top of her precious area; my prize.

She softly smiled as she slowly began to open her legs to me.

I looked up at her as I put my hand on her and started to just rub her.

“Ell-Elliot!” She lost it as she grabbed at the sheets and cried out. But not like when I stuck a finger in her; then she really lost it.

She was very tight; I could tell even with just one finger inside of her. This would be interesting; I had a hard time getting a second finger in her.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh! Elliot! Elliot! Elliot, please!” Chloe moaned out as she started to twitch and spasm.

She grabbed the sheets and pushed herself towards my fingers as she came hard crying out my name.

I pulled my fingers out and licked her juices off; she tasted just as good as she did the first time.

She was panting really hard, so I gave her time before I would eat her out.

After a few minutes I was about to put my head between her legs when she stopped me.

“Wait. Please. I want to please you.” She said softly.

I kissed the top of her sex, up to her stomach, in between her breasts and finally her lips.

“Chloe, you don’t have to do that if you don’t absolutely want to.” I told her. I knew she was a shy girl; I knew she’d never done this kind of stuff before unless it was forced on her.

“I know, but I want to; please.” She begged.

I smiled as I kissed her lips before rolling onto my back.

“Ok then. Go ahead and please me.” I told her as she sat up.

Just as shy as ever she slowly crawled over to me and kissed my chest; tonguing my nipples causing me to lightly moan.

She then slowly slid my boxers down and I kicked them off the bed.

I smiled when she just stared at my cock.

“It’s really big tonight.” She said softly, just staring at it.

“That’s what you do to me.” I told her.

“Can I touch it?” She asked softly as she looked at me.

“Of course; take your time. Go at your own pace.” I told as she scooted closer to me.

She’s so damn cute and innocent…and funny; she took a deep breath and started poking me with her finger.

After a few seconds of that she took another deep breath before she put her hand on it while looking up at me.

“I don’t know what to do; I’m sorry.” She said softly, sadly.

“It’s ok; just wrap your hand around me and start rubbing up and down; you’ll get the hang of it. Just don’t squeeze to tightly.” I told her.

Slowly she wrapped her hand around my cock and slowly started to rub up and down; it felt really good.

Sure, it felt good when I would do it to myself, but this was better…even with what little experience she had.

“Huh…Chloe!” I called out as she started to pump me faster.

“I’m sorry; did I hurt you?” She asked me.

“No. In fact the opposite; you made me feel good.” I told her and she smiled as she started up again.

“Oh Chloe; so good!” I called to her as she pumped me.

Now normally I wouldn’t say anything, just moan out. But so she knew she was doing it right I would; just for her.

Eventually she started to pump me with both hands and I lost it as I came.

“Oh my! Damnit Chloe!” I cried out as she started to kiss my tip and shaft.

“Do you not want this?” She asked confused.

“No, I do; just a surprise.” I told her.

“Do you want me to continue?” She asked; your damn right I wanted her to continue. I just didn’t think she was ready for that step yet.

“Get back down there.” I told her and she did as she was told.

She was shy with her movements, but it was still driving me crazy.

Eventually she put me in her mouth and started to suck.

“Oh god Chloe! Chloe, don’t stop Chloe! Chloe! Oh my god!” I called out; she was just full of surprises as she also started to pump me as well.

It was my turn to grip the sheets as she pleased me.

“Oh shit! Chloe, I’m going to…!” I called cumming into her mouth; I tried to warn her, but it was too late.

She pulled off of me and started coughing; I think she swallowed most of it.

“Are you ok?” I asked as she coughed.

“Ye-yes; it’s salty.” She said as she finally stopped coughing; I just chuckled at her.

“Ok. Now it’s your turn.” I told her as I made her lie down.

“Now, push your breasts together.” I told her as I put my cock between them.

“Like this?” She asked.

“Perfect.” I told her as I began to fuck her breasts.

I’m not sure what had come over me tonight; but I also don’t know what came over her. I just felt as if I needed to do everything I could to her.

Whenever I pushed my cock up, she would quickly lick the tip before I came back down.

I fucked her breasts until I came all over her face and breasts.

I didn’t really give her time to breathe this time as I began kissing down her body to my prize.

Once down there I teased her by just licking her clit.

“Elliot; Elliot, please.” She begged me.

“Please what?” I asked still teasing her.

“Please put your tongue in me. Please.” She begged. I actually kind of liked it when she begged; it really turned me on.

“Well…since you asked nicely.” I told her before sticking my tongue all the way in her; tasting her sweet nectar.

“Elliot!” She cried out in pleasure as she arched her back.

I continued on with what I was doing until she came, gripping the sheets as she did so.

She was panting like crazy after that as I went up to her and feverishly kissed her.

“I need you Chloe; I need you now.” I told her as my throbbing cock twitched at her entrance.

“Elliot, please; I want you too. Please, please take me; I want to feel you within me again. Please.” She begged me.

I didn’t say anything after that; I just started to put the tip of my cock in her.

Once I started she spoke again, “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too; you have no clue as to how much.” I told as I started to push into her.

Fuck, she was tight, very tight; and I could see that she was in pain.

“Chloe…” I started.

“Please…just push it in, please.” She begged me.

“I felt incredibly bad. But I knew she was right; I had to push in all the way or she’d just be in pain.

I sighed, but I did it; I shoved myself all the way into her with one hard thrust. It broke my heart to hear her scream out in pain like that…and to see her tears.

Not only that but she was harshly breathing and twitching.

So, in giving her time to adjust to me again, we sat there for awhile.

“I hate causing you so much pain.” I told her as I brushed hair away from her eyes.

“Wh-why doe-does it hur-hurt so much for me?” She asked softly as her breathing started becoming normal.

“I don’t know baby.” I told her honestly. “Maybe because you’ve only done it once before.” I told her as well.

After a few minutes her pain seemed to subside as she gave me permission to start moving.

With the first two or three thrusts she made faces, but eventually she started to enjoy herself and what I was doing to her as she started to moan out.

“Elliot…” She moaned out softly as she began to feel nothing but pleasure.

As we moved to the candlelight she began to grab at her breasts and cry for me. That didn’t last long; oh no. I wanted to see her breasts bouncing around so I pinned her arms above her head while I watched them.

After a few seconds she tried to lean up a little.

“What is it love?” I asked her.

“Kiss me?” She asked softly; so I leaned down to kiss as I kept her arms pinned and began to pump harder and faster.

She tried, but failed to keep up with my pace as I stuck my tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

I stopped kissing her, let go of her arms and grabbed her hips, pulling her up a little as I went as hard and as fast as I could go.

“ELLLIIIIIOOOTT!” She screamed out, reaching her first orgasm and then turned red as she started to bite her lips.

“Uh, uh, uh; don’t bite your lips. Just let it all out; moan, scream and cry out. I love hearing you; who cares who hears? Just let it all out.” I told her as I stuck my fingers in her mouth.

“Good girl.” I told her as I pulled her hand away to hold her hip again.

“Elliot…” She quietly moaned out.

I wanted to hear her scream; it turned me on…and I don’t know why.

“Turn around; on your hands and knees.” I told her as I pulled out.

It took her a little bit because she was shaky, but she got on her hands and knees. As soon as she did I shoved my still throbbing cock back into her from behind causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Oh yeah, I found out how to make her scream as I pumped into her from behind.

I put my hands on her hips again as I continued to make her cry out.

“My god you feel so good!” I told her as I continued to pump.

I ran my hand across her butt, but she didn’t seem to like that as she cried out in fear and pulled away from; forcing my cock out of her.

“NO! Please no, not there. Please.” She cried.

Now I felt bad. “I’m sorry; I won’t touch you there.” I told her as I turned her around so she was on her back; she had tears in her eyes.

“I-it’s ok. Please, I just don’t like that.” She said softly as she sat up.

“Ok; that’s all you have to say. If you don’t like something, tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” I told her as she embraced me in a hug.

I was still hard, but if she was done, she was done.

“Elliot?” She asked me softly.

“Yes, what is it love?” I asked her.

“Can we continue?” She asked me.

“Do you want to?” I asked her.

“Yes.” She said as she grabbed a hold of my shoulders and lifted herself up a little.

I smiled as I grabbed her hips and put on me, pushing myself up into her gently as we sat there and made love while sitting up.

“Elliot?” She asked after a little bit.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked her.

“Can I try being on top?” She asked me.

“Sure.” I told as I lay back onto the bed with her on top. “Just take your time and go at your own pace.” I told her.

“Ok.” She said softly as she started to slowly rock her hips on me while looking at me the whole time.

“I love you.” She told me.

“I love you too baby.” I told as I grabbed her hips to help her a little.

But after a little bit my hands started to roam around her body and rested on her breasts for a little bit.

After a bit she lost control and started to bounce up and down on me; I had to grab her hips so she wouldn’t fall off…even though she had hands on my chest.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!” she was moaning so much at this point; I made it worse by pushing up into her as well as her bouncing.

“Ell-Elliot! I-I-I’m…I-I can’t!” I knew what she meant.

“Its ok baby; just let go and cum.” I told her as I forced her to hold still as I pumped up into her.

“ELLIOT!” She screamed my name as she came; she then collapsed on top of me and panted.

After a few seconds my cock started to twitch as I flipped her over so I was on top. I was getting close; I could feel it.

I pushed her up, all the way onto the bed and started to roughly pump into her while lifting her legs up over my shoulders. She completely spazzed out; I think I found her G-spot.

After a few minutes I put her legs down and laid on top of her; she then wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. We were connected, body, heart and mind as I continued to make love to her while right on top of her.

“Elliot, I’m getting close; I can feel it.” She said softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

“Me too baby, me too.” I told her as I stated to suck on her neck.

I was so close, but I wanted her to cum first so that I could pull out when it was my turn.

“Elliot! Elliot! Elliot! I-I-I’m cumming! Elliot!” She cried as she finally reached her final orgasm for the night.

“I’m so close baby; where do you want me to cum?” I asked her.

“Inside?” She asked softly.

“What was that?” I asked confused. Sure, I wanted to cum inside of her, knowing that she can’t get pregnant until she turns seventeen; but I wasn’t sure she wanted that as well.

“Inside; please cum inside of me!” She begged as she held onto me.

“Ok baby! I’ll cum inside; whatever you want!” I told her as I thrust in a few more times.

“Chloe!” “Elliot!”

Finally, with one final push, deep inside of her, I came calling out her name as she cried out for me, arching into me.

After a little bit we collapsed, me on top and still inside of her; we were panting as she refused to let go of me.

After a little bit, I rolled over onto my back so that I didn’t squish her; because she wasn’t letting go any time soon.

Once she was on top I slipped out of her while she laid her head on my chest, trying to still catch her breath.

After a little she rolled off of me and on her side next to me.

I chuckled as I grabbed a hold of her and held her close as we listened to each others’ heartbeats.

“I love you Elliot.” She said again.

“And I love you Chloe.” I told her as we held each other.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Chloe?” Elliot asked as he covered the two of them up.

“Yes?” She asked him.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked her.

“Uh-huh.” She replied looking up at him.

He was about to ask his question when a clash of thunder went off; her eyes became wide as she hid her face in his chest and cried out.

‘So, making love to her distracted her from the storms.’ Elliot thought as he held onto his young lover.

“Chloe, it’s ok; I’ve got you.” Elliot said softly as he rubbed her back.

“You had a question for me?” She asked him.

“Oh right. When I was taking you from behind I touched your butt; you didn’t take it very well. And that’s fine; it’s your body and I won’t ever do anything to hurt you on purpose like that. But, can I ask you why you freaked out like that?” Elliot asked as she lifted her head to rest on his chest.

She was silent for a little bit before she started to shake a little and cry.

“I’m sorry; you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” Elliot told her softly as he hugged her.

“But I do. I-I just need a second please.” She said softly.

“Ok.” Elliot said holding her.

“Will you promise not to tell anyone…especially Zoey?” Chloe asked looking Elliot in the eyes.

“It depends on what it is and how bad it is.” Elliot said simply.

Chloe just sighed before she spoke.

“When I was really little; nine I think…Ms. Grace invited some of her card friends over to play poker or something. They got very drunk and I think the term is high; they were smoking what they called grass. But anyways…Ms. Grace came in late at night and took me to what she called her special room where one of her guy friends was waiting... I remember, it was a night like tonight; dark and stormy. She told him he-he could do whatever he pleased…except take my virginity. H-he pulled my clothes off and then his own. I didn’t see anything; I don’t think I had time when he put it in there. It hurt bad…and all I remember before blacking out was that it was a really bad storm and there was a lot of thunder that night. I woke up the next day and I couldn’t sit for the next few days. Ms. Grace told me if I told Zoey or anyone else the next time was worse; so I never told anyone. And then when I was twelve Deep Blue took me and did the same thing…he didn’t get the opportunity to do what we do because daddy came and saved me. I’m sorry…” Chloe explained and the apologized as Elliot’s grip tightened around her.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. But I’m warning you right now; if I ever see her or that guy, and you will tell me who he is if you see him, I will personally beat the shit out of them and make sure the authorities know…unless I kill them.” Elliot told her seriously.

“But…” She started.

“No buts! I will do whatever it takes to protect you! You are the only person or thing in my life that matters to me. I love you with all my heart and I will not let anything more happen to you. Do you understand me?” Elliot asked her as he forced her onto her back.

“Yes.” Chloe said softly as he got on top of her again and pinned her arms above her head.

She thought that he was going to take her again.

“You realize I have to tell the others as well, right?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“…Yes…” Chloe said slowly.

“Good. Now what am I going to do with you? Oh I know.” Elliot said as he let go of her arms and traveled to her stomach where started to kiss and suck by her navel before blowing on it causing her to squirm and laugh. And her laughter and squealing just got louder as he started to tickle her sides. She had been flailing her arms all over the place as she laughed.

“Elliot! I give! I give! Elliot, I need to use the bathroom!” Chloe cried out laughing; he finally stopped and she ran to the bathroom. Elliot followed because he too needed to pee.

After a few minutes they came back to the bed and cuddled.

“Chloe.” Elliot said softly.

“Yes?” Chloe asked.

“Go to sleep.” Elliot said as he held her.

“Ok. love you.” She said softly as she held onto him before falling asleep.

“Love you too. Goodnight.” Elliot said holding her. It would be an hour before he fell asleep holding her protectively, tightly, close to him; he had a lot on his mind that night…


	10. Explosion!

The next day Elliot woke up and it was still storming pretty badly outside.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Elliot are you up yet?” Anika asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I’m up. What’s up?” Elliot asked as he quickly got a pair of boxers and pants on while he covered Chloe up.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast before Liam, Mark, Zoey and I head out. We’re going to town to get the car fixed; Mark and Zoey wanted to tag along.” Anika said through the door.

“Yeah, just let me get Chloe up; we’ll be out after a little bit.” Elliot said simply.

“Ok. Before I go…did you two have a good night last night?” Anika asked with a mischievous grin as Elliot threw a shoe at the door.

“Go away!” Elliot yelled after throwing the shoe.

All you could hear after that was Anika laughing as she walked away.

“Elliot?” Chloe asked a bit groggy as she started to wake up.

“Hey there sleepyhead; how did you sleep?” Elliot asked as he went over to the bed.

“I slept ok; I had a nightmare. I woke up for a little bit and eventually fell back to sleep.” Chloe said softly.

“Why did you wake me?” Elliot asked right away.

“I didn’t want to disturb your sleep; you looked so peaceful. It was nice to see that for once.” Chloe said as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“I don’t care how I look when I’m asleep or not; disturb me. Because I will be there for you; I want to be there for you.” Elliot said gently grabbing her hand.

“I’m sorry…” Chloe said softly sitting up and letting the blankets fall off of her; she was covered in hickeys from last night.

“It’s ok; just tell me next time ok?” Elliot asked gently cupping her chin.

“Yes.” Chloe replied softly as she felt her heart begin to race.

“Will you tell me what it was about?” Elliot asked looking directly into her eyes.

“Just a bad memory…about what I told you last night.” Chloe said softly.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?” Elliot asked inhaling her scent.

“I don’t think we have time.” Chloe breathed.

“Well then…I’ll have to be quick then won’t I?” Elliot asked leaning in to kiss and suck on her neck causing her to shiver, gasp and pant.

Elliot was about to remove his pants and boxers when there was a knock at his door.

“Are you two awake yet?” Mark asked continually knocking on the door.

“Damnit…” Elliot cursed under his breath.

“Yeah, we’re awake; we’ll be out in a minute!” Elliot yelled before capturing Chloe’s lips with his and pumping one of his fingers in and out of her to give her some release.

Chloe lost control as she grabbed a hold of Elliot to pull herself closer as he pumped another finger into her; she kept screaming and crying into his mouth making him smile.

After a few seconds she came hard onto his hand. When he pulled out to taste her she fell back onto the bed and began panting hard.

“You’d better get dressed before they break down the door.” Elliot said before kissing her.

“Ok.” Chloe said as Elliot helped her up and then she got dressed while he put one of his new shirts on.

“About time you two got out of bed. I came to get you like fifteen minutes ago. I’d probably have a hard time getting out of bed too if I were up all night making love.” Anika said causing Chloe to blush.

“Will you shut up?” Elliot asked annoyed at they took their seats.

“What? You teased us; we get to tease you now. It is only fair.” Mark said as Wesley passed out breakfast.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Elliot mumbled.

“So you’re all going out for the day?” Elliot asked looking at Anika, Liam, Mark and Zoey.

“Yeah, but it’ll probably be over night; we have to go two towns over apparently…” Anika mumbled annoyed.

“So it’ll just be the three of you.” Liam said.

“I made brownies, cookies and cake this morning. I’ve already packed our half of it; so help yourselves to what’s left.” Anika said simply.

“Her pastries are amazing! She may not be able to cook worth crap; but boy can she bake.” Liam said excitedly.

“I was going to smack you; but that last part was so nice that I decided not to.” Anika said as a warning.

“Yes dear…” Liam mumbled.

“Well we should get going; don’t want to be gone too long.” Anika said quickly.

“Right, let’s get ready; we’ll meet back here when we’re ready. Sound good?” Liam asked.

“Sounds great.” Mark and Zoey replied as they went to go get ready.

**With Anika, Liam, Mark & Wesley:**

Anika was about to say something to Liam when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Liam asked.

“It’s Mark.” Mark called from the other side of the door.

“And Wesley.” Wesley said causing Mark to jump.

“Come in.” Anika called.

“What’s on your mind? I can see a question burning in your mind.” Anika said once she seen Mark.

“I saw it too; that’s why I followed you. Does this have to do with one of the girls or…Elliot?” Wesley asked.

“…It has to do with Elliot.” Mark said slowly.

“What about Elliot?” The other three asked.

“I’m not sure…just something I overhead from Deep Blue.” Mark said slowly.

“That he’s had sex more than just a few times or that he’s had sex with more than four girls?” Wesley asked.

“So it’s true?” Mark asked in shock.

“Yes, it is. But he’s never forced a girl and he stays to his morals.” Wesley explained while Liam and Anika stood there in silence.

“So he’s been lying to Chloe then?” Mark asked becoming angry.

“No, not really anyways; he doesn’t remember.” Anika said simply.

“How does he not remember; did he hit his head or something?” Mark asked.

“Or something…” Liam said simply.

“He went to a witch and asked his memories of certain things be erased. He seen something he wasn’t supposed to and in order to keep the ones he loved and cherished the most he had his memories erased. And Mark…I’d be careful with what you say. Elliot doesn’t remember and that’s how he wants it. So he’s technically not lying; he only remembers the four girls he slept with before. You on the other hand; you have had sex with multiple woman before you met Zoey. You have a reputation that most know of; but that’s in the past. It’s clear you love Zoey a great deal. But before she finds out from someone else; namely a girl from your past…I’d tell her first if I were you. I’m sure if Elliot had all his memories he would’ve told Chloe everything; that’s just how he is.” Wesley explained.

“Do you know what he witnessed?” Mark asked curiously.

“No; I never asked. None of us did; it wasn’t any of our business.” Liam said slightly annoyed.

“Sorry, I figured I’d just ask.” Mark said simply.

“It’s fine. You love Zoey enough that you care for Chloe and her feelings; you just worry. But you know Elliot; you’ve been in the same crew with the purpose of getting out of it together for the past three or so years. You know he’ll never hurt her.” Wesley explained.

“Yes, I know; I’m sorry.” Mark said; he was feeling pretty guilty right now.

“It’s fine; just go get ready.” Anika said sending him out.

“Ok.” Mark said going to his room, where he met Zoey.

**With Liam, Anika & Wesley:**

“Well…that’s not going to end well…” Anika said as she closed in eyes as she heard Zoey yelling at Mark.

“Well…you never know. Zoey could be the forgiving type.” Liam said as he heard something go flying.

“She’ll forgive him…after awhile.” Wesley said simply.

“I hate how you do that; you know that right?” Liam asked as he backed away from Wesley a little bit.

“Yes, I know; but I can’t help it.” Wesley explained.

“So the other day…you didn’t come just to see us did you? You knew before hand that we’d be in danger.” Anika said somewhat annoyed.

“You got me; it’s a two day trip on foot from my place to here.” Wesley said simply.

“I never asked you before…what’s it like having the gift of sight?” Anika asked curiously.

“Oh you know…it varies from day to day; some days I like it because it comes in handy and other days it’s a pain in the ass. What did you put in your treats this time?” Wesley asked looking at Anika suspiciously.

“Don’t even try to lie to him; he’ll catch you.” Liam warned.

“I made Elliot and Chloe a special cupcake with an ecstasy pill in it; one pill won’t kill them. The rest of the goodies have pot in them. What? They need to relax more and those will help. It wouldn’t kill you to relax either Wes.” Anika said simply.

“What’s wrong Liam?” Anika asked.

“Mark…he asks too many questions.” Liam said simply.

“But that’s not what’s really bothering you is it? What really bothers you is that he’s related to Deep Blue. Rest assured he’s nothing like him; he doesn’t even know he’s related to him. Deep Blue was put up for adoption when he was a baby before Mark was even a thought in his mother’s stomach.” Wesley explained to a shocked Liam and Anika.

“I thought he was worried that Mark was going to ask if Elliot and I have ever had sex.” Anika said simply.

“Never mind that; that’s all in the past. I think that’s one of the times he forgot; and he’s with Chloe now. And he really loves her. You keep this between the three of us, but if he hasn’t already; he’s going to ask her to marry him. But you don’t say anything just in case he hasn’t, because I’m sure he wants to tell her himself and not have the surprise ruined.” Wesley said looking directly at Anika.

“Why are you looking at me?” Anika asked.

“Because you’re the one who can’t keep secrets.” Liam replied rolling his eyes.

Anika was going to say something, but held her tongue.

** With Mark & Zoey: **

“So just how many girls have you slept with?! And why the fuck did you lie to me?!” Zoey screamed furious.

“Zoey…that was in the past…” Mark said slowly.

“I don’t give a fuck! I wouldn’t have given a fuck if you would’ve told me to begin with!” Zoey screamed.

“Is everything ok in here?” Chloe asked softly from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just found that Mark has slept with more girls than he said he had; he has a reputation. Don’t worry Chloe; Elliot’s not a liar. Many girls have come to him and asked, but he always said no. Could you just go and let me deal with this? I promise I’ll be ok.” Zoey said simply to Chloe.

“Ok. But Zoey…” Chloe started.

“Yeah?” Zoey asked.

“Be mad at him yes…because he lied. But always forgive; it was in the past after all.” Chloe said softly.

“Yeah, I know; thanks.” Zoey said calmly.

“You’re welcome.” Chloe said as she walked back to Elliot.

“The only the reasons I didn’t tell Chloe about Elliot is because he doesn’t remember, she doesn’t need to be hurt and she really loves him; I don’t want to take that away from her. You, on the other hand…I’m pissed at. But Chloe is right; I will forgive you…eventually, but I won’t forget you lied to me. You’re not getting sex for awhile; I hope you realize that.” Zoey said sternly.

“Yes, I understand. I am deeply sorry. But can I explain myself?” Mark asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Zoey said.

“I didn’t tell you how many girls I’ve actually slept with because I really like you and I want to be with you. I thought if I’d told you the truth you wouldn’t want to be with me; and I really couldn’t have that. I really do love you.” Mark said causing Zoey’s heart to beat faster as she blushed.

“Fine…I forgive you. But…I’m not talking to you for awhile.” Zoey said as she went to the kitchen to wait for everyone…


	11. One Crazy Night!

After Zoey got done yelling at Mark they came out to the kitchen to find everyone waiting for them.

“Are you alright now?” Chloe asked looking at the two.

“Yeah, we are; thanks for asking. We talked things out and I’ll forgive him one of these days; but for now I’m still a little mad at him. How are you doing?” Zoey asked Chloe.

“I’m ok…still a little tired. Mmmmmn!” Chloe said softly and then flinched when a clash of thunder went off; she latched onto Elliot who put his chin on her head and held her.

“I think you should tell them before they leave…” Elliot said softly, softly kissing Chloe’s forehead.

“Tell us what?” Zoey asked looking at the two.

Chloe just held onto Elliot and shook her head.

“Do you want me to tell them?” Elliot asked.

“If you want…” Chloe mumbled as she kept her face buried in Elliot’s shoulder.

“Ok…what’s going on?” Zoey asked seriously.

“When she was nine Ms. Grace invited some of her card friends over to play poker or something. Chloe said they got very drunk and high; they were smoking marijuana. But anyways…Ms. Grace came in late at night and took Chloe to what she called her special room where one of her guy friends was waiting... Apparently it was on a night like last; dark and stormy. She had told him he could do whatever he pleased…except take her virginity. He pulled her clothes off and then his own, but she didn’t see anything; she said she didn’t think she had time when he raped her anally. The only thing she really remembers from that night was it was storming really bad and that it hurt really bad.” Elliot explained.

“Chloe, why on earth didn’t you tell me any of that? I am your best friend; or I thought I was.” Zoey said angrily.

“Now hold on Zoey…it’s a common thing for girls who are raped; they don’t always tell someone. Especially in this situation; Mr. Grace told her that if she told you or anyone else it would be much worse. And then the same thing happened when she was twelve; Deep Blue raped her anally as well. He would’ve done more, but her dad saved her.” Elliot explained again.

“I made myself forget for the most part…” Chloe said softly as tears slipped out of her eyes.

“Chloe, I’m sorry that happened to you. I really wish you would’ve told me, but I’m still sorry.” Zoey said softly as she walked over to her.

Chloe managed to stand up and both she and Zoey hugged…which got Mark remembering that night on the boat.

“Damnit…” Mark cursed under his breath.

“What was that?” Zoey asked looking at Mark.

“Nothing…I’m just trying to remember almost four years ago. I was on his crew back then, but I don’t remember seeing Chloe on the ship at all.” Mark said honestly.

“We weren’t on a ship…I don’t remember where he took me, but it wasn’t the ship.” Chloe said quietly as Zoey hugged her again.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry!” Anika cried as she squeezed the life out of Chloe and Zoey, hugging the girls together.

“Ok…Anika…we can’t…breathe…” Zoey breathed out.

“Sorry about that…” Anika said letting them go before hugging Chloe again.

“Anika…let the poor girl go; she can’t breathe either and I think you’re going to break her in half if you keep squeezing her like that. I understand you know how she feels, but you don’t need to squeeze her like that.” Wesley said as Anika let her go.

“You were raped?” Zoey asked looking at Anika.

“Yeah…a long time ago. That’s how I met Ace and these guys; they saved me just before the guy came inside of me. No, I didn’t know the guy…but I’m over it. I was eleven and it took a few years to get over it.” Anika explained.

“It took her four years to get over the initial shock of it all. But to actually, completely get over it; it took her six and a half years.” Liam explained.

“Everyone has their own way of healing and dealing with things; that includes coping with it. Chloe, know you’re not alone and never were; we’ll all help you with this. I’m sorry by the way.” Wesley said hugging the young girl.

“Thank you everyone.” Chloe cried.

“You’re welcome. Now, eat a cupcake! Both of you; I wanna know what you think! Ours are already in the car.” Anika said handing Chloe and Elliot their cupcakes. And she handed Wesley his beer; which she slipped ecstasy in.

After a few minutes the cupcakes were gone as was half of Wesley’s beer.

“How were they?” Anika asked looking at the two.

“It was actually really good.” Elliot said as Chloe sat on his lap.

“Are there more?” Chloe asked looking at Anika.

“Yeah…there are a few more; take what you want; I packed plenty for the road. Well, we’ll see you in a few days. Have fun while we’re gone. Bye!” Anika exclaimed happily as she skipped out of the house.

“Yes, have fun…but behave yourselves and don’t destroy the house.” Liam said as he and Mark left.

“See you in a few.” Zoey and Mark said leaving.

After they were gone Wesley finished his beer and grabbed another.

“Can I have one of those fruity drinks that Anika left behind?” Chloe asked softly.

“Sure, what would you like?” Wesley asked going through the fridge.

“Anything except pineapple, pear or coconut; I’m allergic to those.” Chloe said softly.

“Cherry sound good?” Wesley asked.

“Yeah, sounds fine.” Chloe said as Wesley handed her the alcohol.

After about an hour and a half Chloe had finished off four of those fruity alcohol drinks while Elliot had three beers and Wesley had four beers and split half a bottle of rum. Oh…and the ecstasy had fully kicked in. But not only were they drunk and on ecstasy; they had been eating pot brownies.

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?” Chloe asked as she started removing her clothes.

“No, it’s not just you; it is pretty hot in here.” Elliot said as he also removed his clothes.

Wesley had been out of his clothes for awhile now and was dancing in the kitchen; he had put music on.

After a little bit Chloe had started giving Elliot a lap dance on the kitchen chair while Wesley watched, getting turned on.

“Elliot…I want to go to bed…” Chloe said as she pushed herself up against Elliot more.

“Ok, me to…I want you so bad.” Elliot said as he kissed her neck.

“What about Wesley though? I’d feel bad just leaving him alone like this.” Chloe said softly.

“Well…he could join us if you wanted.” Elliot said as he ran his hands all over her sides and back.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Chloe asked as she arched her back a little.

“Only if you don’t mind; I really kind of want a threesome with you.” Elliot said nibbling on her earlobe.

“I don’t mind…” Chloe said giggling.

“Ok then. Hey, Wes; do you want to join us in bed?” Elliot asked as Chloe stood up.

“I don’t know…” Wesley said, lying to himself.

“Oh…come on…please Mr. Wesley.” Chloe begged as she walked up to Wesley.

He was so much taller than her, but she managed to get her arms around his shoulders as she leaned her tiny slim body against his strong muscular body.

“Please Mr. Wesley, please.” Chloe begged; Wesley could feel her breath on his chest.

“I guess I can’t say no to you, now can I?” Wesley said smiling as he bent down to kiss Chloe on the lips.

After a few seconds Elliot got up and started kissing Chloe’s neck and shoulders causing her to moan into Wesley’s mouth.

“Shall we head to the room now?” Elliot asked as Wesley and Chloe pulled away.

“Yes please.” Chloe said turning around so she was facing Elliot, who picked her up and carried her to their room, Wesley right behind them.

Once in there Elliot put Chloe on the bed and, because she wasn’t wearing a bra, both he and Wesley got into bed next to her and started fondling her breasts causing her to lightly moan out.

After a few seconds they got tired of fondling, Elliot and Wesley looked at each other before deciding to suck on her breasts.

“Huh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ohhh!” Chloe moaned out at feeling to mouths and tongue on her breasts, flicking her erect nipples. She had never felt something like this before; two men sucking on her at the same time.

After a few minutes both men worked down Chloe’s panties and began feeling her up, each taking turns rubbing her here and there causing her to moan like crazy.

While sucking on her tits Elliot began rubbing her clit while Wesley stuck a finer inside of her.

“Ahhh! Oohh!” Chloe moaned out.

“Does my little Chloe like this?” Elliot asked while Wesley kept working on her, pumping his finger in and out of her.

“Yes, please, I want more!” Chloe cried out.

“Good girl.” Elliot and Wesley said.

After just a few more seconds Chloe came screaming, but her torment wasn’t done yet. It was Elliot’s turn to pump his finger in and out of her while Wesley rubbed her clit.

“Ahhh! Oohh!” Chloe moaned out again.

Elliot added a second finger in her, making her cum after only a few seconds.

Elliot and Wesley then looked at each other again as they both stuck a finger in her and began pumping making her cum almost right away.

When they pulled out they both licked her juices off of their fingers.

“You still taste sweet baby.” Elliot said smiling.

“She does taste really sweet.” Wesley said as he fondled her breast.

“Now what?” Elliot asked looking at Wesley.

“Should we have her suck our cocks?” Wesley asked.

“Well maybe one at a time. You go first; I’ll take care of her first.” Elliot said as he went to lick Chloe’s pussy lips.

“Ok then.” Wesley said pulling down his boxers. “Here you go.” He continued as he had Chloe suck him off.

As Elliot stuck his tongue inside of Chloe she started deep throating Wesley causing the both of them to moan.

Both Elliot and Wesley started fondling her breast while Wesley also held her head.

“Oh, oh, I’m going to cum! Come on sweetheart, swallow my cum.” Wesley said cumming in her mouth, making her swallow everything while she came for Elliot.

Now it was time to switch places as Elliot pulled his boxers down and Wesley put his head between Chloe’s legs.

Elliot gave her a minute so she could breathe before having her take his cock in her mouth.

“Baby…so good.” Elliot moaned out while Chloe tongued the tip of his cock.

Much like when Elliot shoved his tongue in, when Wesley shoved his tongue in, Chloe started deep throating Elliot.

It didn’t take them long at all to cum after that. Chloe swallowed most of Elliot’s cum, but not all of it; he didn’t hold her head there. Wesley swallowed all of Chloe’s juices that she released.

Now it was time.

“Chloe are you ready?” Elliot asked.

“Ye-yes. B-but ho-how are they both going to fit in me?” Chloe panted out as Elliot helped her sit up.

“We’ll take care of that; don’t you worry.” Wesley said as Elliot got Chloe out of the way.

Once Elliot had her Wesley laid down on the bed.

“Ok, climb up on top of him. We’ll just ease you down, like so…” Elliot said easing her onto Wesley’s erect cock causing her to moan out.

“Ohhh…”

“And then, just lean forward a little and I’ll enter you like so…” Elliot said as he made his way into her pussy from behind.

“Ahhh…ohhh!” Chloe screamed out as she felt two cocks inside of her at the same time.

“Are you doing ok?” Elliot and Wesley asked at the same time.

“Ye-yes…” Chloe moaned out.

“Can we start moving?” The guys asked.

“Ye-yes plea-please!” Chloe cried out.

Elliot grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out of her while Wesley tightly grabbed her breasts pumping in and out of her.

“Ohh! Ohh! Ahhh! Elliot! Mr. Wesley! Ohh! Ohh! Ahhh!” Chloe screamed out as she wiggled her hips along with them.

“Oh Chloe, you feel sooo good!” Both men called out as they started feeling her up every which where.

“Sooo Good! Soo Good! More! More please!” Chloe cried as they began to pump harder. They really couldn’t go all that fast without slipping out of her.

“OH MY GODDD!” Chloe screamed out as she came hard.

“Ok…I think it’s time to switch.” Elliot said pulling out.

“I agree. My turn to be in charge.” Wesley said as Elliot lifted Chloe up.

Chloe sat on her knees while Elliot lay down on the bed and then helped Chloe onto him and then Wesley pushed in from behind.

So they did it like that for a few minutes until Chloe came crying out again.

After a few minutes so that the men weren’t so shaky they stood up with Chloe in between them and fucked her standing up.

“Ohh! Ohhh! Elliot! Mr. Wesley!” Chloe cried out as she leaned her head back into Elliot’s shoulder where Wesley took advantage and started sucking on her breasts while Elliot French kissed her.

Within seconds she came again.

Both men were getting close; they could feel it…but Wesley was closer.

“Go ahead…you finish first.” Elliot said to Wesley who laid Chloe on the bed and got on top of her.

“Oh Mr. Wesley! Mr. Wesley! Ohhh! AHHH! MR. WESLEY!” Chloe cried reaching another orgasm.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m going to cum! I can’t hold on; I’m sorry! CHLOE!” Wesley called cumming inside of Chloe as she arched her back into him.

This whole time, sitting in a chair, Elliot was jacking off, getting excited while rubbing his cock up and down, getting ready. Something just clicked in his head.

Once Wesley pulled out, instead of giving her time, Elliot got on top of Chloe right away and started to roughly fuck her.

“You are mine! You hear me? Mine! After today, nobody else can touch you!” Elliot growled pushing in and out of her as hard as he could, causing her to scream out.

“YES!! I’M YOURS AND ONLY YOURS! PLEASE ELLIOT!” Chloe cried out as she grabbed a hold of him, trying to keep up with his movements.

“Mine, all mine!” Elliot growled biting her shoulder.

“Yes, Elliot! Yours! I-I’m going to cum!” Chloe cried.

“Oh no you don’t; you hold on and cum with me!” Elliot demanded.

Chloe didn’t say anything, she just did her best to try and hold on for him.

He didn’t know what had come over him, but Elliot became really possessive of her at that moment.

Meanwhile Wesley had passed out.

“Ell-Elliot! I-I can-can’t hold on anymore! Please let me cum!” Chloe cried out.

“Just a little bit longer baby, just a little bit longer.” Elliot pleaded her.

“I-I’ll try…” Chloe moaned out as she grabbed a hold of Elliot and kept a hold of him.

A few seconds went by and Elliot was ready.

“Ok baby, now. Cum now!” Elliot told her as he grabbed her ass, pulling her to him so he could be as deep as possible.

“OH CHLOE!” “ELLIOT!!” Elliot and Chloe screamed cumming at the same time while Chloe completely spazzed out, arching and un-arching to and from him, bucking her hips uncontrollably.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to where she was just shaking.

“I-I love you Elliot…” Chloe breathed out.

“I love you too baby, my Chloe.” Elliot breathed out before passing out.

Chloe, after a few seconds passed out as well…

Wesley, Elliot and Chloe had no clue what was going on; this was Elliot and Wesley fucking Chloe while all three were under the influence of many different things.

The next day would be a new adventure.

** The Next Day: **

It was about eleven in the morning when Chloe woke up first.

“What’s going on? Why do I hurt so much?” Chloe asked herself and that’s when she noticed she was naked and Elliot was next to her, also naked.

When she tried to move a little she felt a large something behind her; and that’s when she noticed Wesley…also naked.

“AHHHHH!!!”

At first Chloe was in shock; she didn’t know what to do…

…but then she screamed waking up both Elliot and Wesley.

“What? What’s going on? Chloe, are you ok? Wesley what are you doing in here?” Elliot asked noticing Wesley.

Chloe quickly covered up.

“Me, what are you two doing in my bed?” Wesley asked very confused.

“This is our room…” Elliot said as Chloe hid under the blankets, crying.

“Wh-what hap-happened yes-yesterday?” Chloe asked stuttering out.

“I’m not sure…I don’t really remember. Wesley?” Elliot asked getting dressed.

“I don’t know…It’s all a little fuzzy.” Wesley said as he found his boxers.

“I remember eating a few cupcakes and brownies. I also remember having a few drinks.” Chloe said sitting up while still covered up.

“That’s right…we had that cupcake from Anika and…Anika… Wesley, do you know what Anika put in everything?” Elliot asked.

“I think the brownies were pot brownies. And I think Anika said she put ecstasy or something in the cupcakes…I was going to say something and then I started drinking a beer and it all started becoming fuzzy…” Wesley said looking at Elliot.

“Damnit…she probably spiked your beer. It really sucks that you can’t see what happens to you; just others.” Elliot said annoyed.

“I did pot?!” Chloe shrieked.

“I’m sorry baby…but actually you ate it…” Elliot said rubbing her back.

“That doesn’t make it any better! What’s ecstasy?” Chloe cried.

“Ecstasy is a drug that makes a person’s sex drive go out of whack…which must’ve been what happened to us last night.” Elliot said annoyed.

Chloe just started crying even more.

“Do you remember anything else Anika said?” Elliot asked looking at Wesley.

“Something about you and Chloe needing to relax a little.

“I’m going to kill her! Ecstasy doesn’t make a person relax; it’s heightens sex! This is just bad!” Elliot exclaimed pissed off.

“You’re telling me; I just had sex with my sister!” Wesley blurted out.

“What?” Elliot and Chloe asked shocked.

“Crap…” Wesley sighed…

“What do you mean you just had sex with your sister?” Elliot asked while Chloe looked at Wesley.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything…Captain Ace Montaray was my father as well. Remember when I said Ace rescued some kid; he accidently let it slip that I was his son. He said simply that he didn’t find out about me until a little before he rescued me. I wasn’t supposed to tell you until your sixteenth birthday…on your mother’s request.” Wesley said simply.

“I really am sorry about all of that…and this…” Wesley said honestly.

“It’s not your fault…why would Anika do this?” Chloe asked softly.

“I’m not sure…but we’ll find out when they get back.” Elliot said crossing his arms.

“Can I please go take a shower?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Elliot and Wesley said as she got up, blanket still around her as she went to the bathroom.

“I’m going to seriously kill her.” Elliot said simply.

“No you’re not; you’re going to forgive her…eventually…” Wesley said simply.

“I hate when you do that.” Elliot said looking at him.

“I know…so do I… Well I’m going to take a shower as well…I feel sick; that’s just wrong…” Wesley said walking to his room.

“Ok…” Elliot said sighing as he fell backwards onto the bed…

Five minutes later he heard the shower start.

“Chloe, can I come in please?” Elliot asked.

“Ye-yeah…” Chloe stuttered out.

When Elliot got into the bathroom he could hear Chloe crying in the shower.

“Chloe?” Elliot asked walking to the shower.

“I-I’m so confused…” Chloe cried.

“I know…can I come in with you?” Elliot asked.

“Yes please.” Chloe pleaded.

Elliot ditched his clothes and stepped in the shower and sat down with Chloe and hugged her.

“It’s ok; everything will be ok after awhile. We’ll speak with Anika and Liam; we’ll figure everything out. Wesley’s very sorry.” Elliot said holding onto Chloe.

“I know he is; I also know it’s not his fault. I know it’s not your fault either…maybe it’s mine.” Chloe said softly.

“No, it’s not your fault either. It’s on Anika and we’ll get it all figured out, I promise. Come on, let’s just get cleaned up and figure out what we’re going to do for the rest of the day.” Elliot said as they got cleaned up.

The next few hours were a bit awkward, but eventually everything calmed down and they had a good time while waiting for Anika to get home…


	12. On The Road...

“So how long are we going to be in town for?” Liam asked looking at Anika.

“I’m not sure…it’s two towns over so we probably won’t be back home until tomorrow night sometime.” ‘Not that I don’t mind not getting home right away…’ Anika said simply and then thought making a face while also thinking of what Elliot and Wesley are going to do to her when they get back.

“So what are we going to get again?” Zoey asked looking at Anika.

“Stuff for the car…that’s why I brought Liam along; I know nothing about cars.” Anika replied.

“I came along for that and to make sure she doesn’t go spending any extra money that we don’t have.” Liam said looking directly at Anika who just looked out the car window like she didn’t know what he was talking about.

After a little bit they made it to the first town to get lunch and to use a bathroom break if needed.

“So where is this town? It’s not on the waters east is it?” Zoey asked hoping not.

“Nope. West.” Liam replied back.

“Good…” Zoey sighed in relief.

“Why do you ask?” Liam and Anika asked curious.

“It’s where Chloe and I are from…it’s also where Ms. Grace is…” Zoey said simply as they continued driving through country side.

Mark had passed out; he was a little cranky due to no sex this morning, secrets and he got caught in a lie. And most of all Zoey was mad at him; and that bothered him.

“Aww…I get it. I guess we should’ve told you where we were going before we even left so that you could’ve decided before hand…Sorry about that.” Anika said looking back at Zoey.

“It’s no big deal…I would’ve just had to hide somewhere or something if it were that town.” Zoey said smiling.

“Well…at least you have sense of humor. He seems to sleep through anything, doesn’t he? What’s his issue?” Liam asked looking in the review mirror.

“Oh, he’s just upset.” Zoey sighed.

“Oh I see…not getting any nookie, eh?” Liam asked making faces.

“It’s not that…well not completely anyways. I found out he had sex more times then had originally told me. It doesn’t bother me that he had sex with girls before me; it bothers me that he just couldn’t tell me that.” Zoey said leaning back in her seat.

“Yeah, but you still love him; if you didn’t you wouldn’t be here right now. Your love for each other is stronger than your anger.” Anika said with a smile while looking at Liam.

“Yeah…we’ve had plenty of fights and Anika and I always forgive each other. I hate how she spends money and I get mad at her for it…but I still love her and I don’t want her to change who she is. I knew who and how she was when I asked her to marry me.” Liam said simply as he kept his eyes on the road.

“And I hate how he makes fun of me and my cooking and such; but I still love him to pieces. Who else aside from Wesley can handle me; no one, that’s who.” Anika said with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. I do love him; but it still hurts that he felt that he had to lie to me.” Zoey said looking at Mark.

“Means he really loves you; he was just trying to protect you and your feelings.” Liam said.

“Wow Liam…what happened to your just let it go attitude?” Anika asked shocked; what he said was what she would normally say, not him.

“Sometimes I just have a good sentimental heart. Plus, she’s new and is Chloe’s cousin; I don’t want to scare either of them away.” Liam said as he stopped for gas in a scary area.

“Why didn’t you fill up in town?” Anika asked looking at Liam.

“Because Anika…I didn’t think about it; that’s why. Now, stay in the car and I’ll be right back.” Liam said getting out, so that he could fill the car up; Mark got out as well to keep a look out.

** In The Car: With The Girls: **

“So…is it just me or did you see that ring on Chloe’s finger?” Anika asked.

“Yeah…where’d she get it I wonder; I didn’t see her get it from the store. And I know she didn’t have before any of this.” Zoey said thinking.

“It was Elliot’s mother’s ring originally; I think he asked her to marry him. He told me that his mom told him that he should only ever give that ring to the girl he truly loved…and now it’s on her finger.” Anika said looking directly at Zoey.

“You think so? But why wouldn’t she tell me?” Zoey asked confused.

“Maybe she’s not ready; she could still be in shock or something. Or maybe she’s waiting for the right moment. If you’re her best friend-and I can see that you are-she’ll tell you first. And I’m pretty sure Wesley knows already; Elliot would tell him first. Not to mention even if he didn’t, Wesley has the ability to see the future of others.” Anika explained.

“Really, that’s kind of cool.” Zoey said with a smile.

“Well, you’re right about it only being kind of cool; he can’t see his future…it makes pranking him so much better.” Anika said with a wicked smile while thinking about what might or might not be going on at the house…but she knew what was probably going on.

“What’s with that smile?” Zoey asked confused.

“Oh nothing…nothing at all. Oh, here come the boys. How did everything go?” Anika asked and then noticed Liam’s face as they got in and went speeding out.

“Liam, what’s going on?” Both girls asked scared as they seen guys running out of the store.

** Flashback: With The Guys: **

“So…you weren’t really asleep were you?” Liam asked Mark.

“No…I was for a little bit…but a bump woke me up. And I am sorry for hurting Zoey; you were right in why I didn’t tell her.” Mark said simply as he looked at Zoey out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah…well, she’ll get over it eventually. They all do; that’s how girls work, I suppose.” Liam said sighing as he finished pumping the gas.

“Not all girls…” Mark said looking at Liam.

“Yeah, not all girls…but all the girls I’ve met have been like that.” Liam said as they headed inside.

“Hey, we’d like to pay for gas; we’re on pump 3.” Liam said as they went up to the counter.

“The car with the pretty little girls in it…the redhead I’ve seen before; she was with an even prettier girl with orange hair in East Town. So you must’ve purchased them then, huh? They were for sale; them and another girl with long blonde hair. How would you like to share them?” The guy at the counter said pissing Liam and Mark off; Zoey was Mark’s girlfriend and Chloe was a relative of Liam.

“No, thank you. We’d just like to pay for gas and head out please and thank you.” Liam said pulling out his wallet.

“Oh come on…what is it, she a tease? The head lady did say that most of the girls there were sluts…especially the redhead and the orange haired girl.” The guy said and that’s when Liam and Mark lost it; Liam threw the money on the counter as Mark punched the guy square in the face before running out of the store and to the car.

** End Flashback: **

“They said all that?” Anika asked shocked.

“Ms. Grace was selling the girls? That’s where they were all going; they were being sold instead of being adopted?” Zoey asked in pure shock as tears ran down her face.

“Zoey, it’s ok; you’re safe now. You and Chloe both.” Mark said pulling Zoey into an embrace and held her while she cried into his chest.

Zoey cried for a good half an hour before falling asleep in Mark’s embrace.

“If I ever see that Ms. Grace, I’ll give her a piece of my mind.” Anika said hitting her hands together while Liam just concentrated on the road so that he wouldn’t punch anything.

After about half an hour of silence Anika turned on the radio and Zoey started to slowly wake up.

“Hey, there…have a nice nap?” Mark asked as Zoey sat up.

“Yeah…I feel better now. I just feel bad for all the girls at Ms. Grace’s Home for Girls.” Zoey said softly.

“Don’t worry so much…Liam took care of that about three miles back.” Mark said rubbing Zoey’s shoulders.

“Yeah, he called authorities and they’ll be doing a surprise inspection sometime.” Anika said with a smile causing Zoey to smile.

“Thanks so much. And Mark, I love you.” Zoey said hugging Mark.

“I love you too Zoey.” Mark said hugging her back.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Oh did you hear that Elliot and Wesley are thinking of starting a new pirate crew?” Anika asked out of the blue.

“Yeah…I think I heard something…” Zoey said looking at Anika.

“I knew for awhile now. Elliot had mentioned it to me before.” Mark replied.

“Why are you saying this now?” Liam asked looking suspiciously at Anika.

“Just figured I’d bring it up. Do you think that Chloe would want to be a pirate?” Anika asked looking at everyone.

“I don’t know. But I’m sure she’ll go wherever Elliot goes. Plus, I’m sure that if Zoey goes, Chloe will also go. Elliot and Zoey are her best friends so…yeah.” Liam said looking at the road.

“What are we chop liver?” Anika asked somewhat offended.

“She just met us Anika… And yes, I’m aware she just met Elliot, but he’s her love; love at first site kind of thing. Why are you really bringing this all up?” Liam asked looking at Anika for a second.

“Fine...we’re going to the car place in the west because I contacted some of our old shipmates and told them about what’s going on…including Elliot and Chloe and who she was…” Anika started.

“You did what?! Anika, seriously?! How many of the old crew did you get in contact with?” Liam asked looking directly at Anika.

“I only got a hold of Corina and Bridget. And I know that Wesley told Renee; he tells her everything. And then the twins are coming from the south…” Anika started.

“Anika…at least it’s only Corina and Bridget; they’re not so bad. And I knew that Wesley would tell Renee. Wait…who are the twins?” Liam asked as he pulled the car over.

“Kiki and Mimi Benjamin.” Anika replied.

“The orphans from that town we visited a year ago? The hyper little things?” Liam asked horrified looking at Anika.

“Oh come on Liam; they’re not that bad. I contacted them and asked if they wanted to be part of a pirate family and they said they’d love to. And unlike others, they won’t obsess over Chloe and who she is and who her father was. Liam, they’ve been living in the forest since we left and you know damn well if they go back to that town they’ll be stoned to death…for something they didn’t even do. Oh, Corina, Bridget and Renee were really good friends of ours when were in Captain Ace’s crew. Renee at the time was dating Wesley and now I think they’re married…I think, but I’m not sure. Corina and Bridget are single and apparently they’re happy with that. Corina was a princess or whatever and a ballet dancer and is kind of stuck up, but she’s a great friend to have and she does help around the ship and everything. She and Renee were the crew’s entertainment in a way…when we weren’t fighting the enemies. Renee, she sang, danced, modeled and did a little acting alongside Corina. And Bridget, she was the navigator; she also helped Wesley in the kitchen and sewed up all our outfits and such. Just be careful around her, she’s a bit of a klutz and is really shy.” Anika explained.

“What about Kiki and Mimi?” Zoey asked interested.

“They’re orphans like you and Chloe. Unlike you though, they’re twins and they lost their parents when they were little. They were chased out of town because the higher up family who lives there; they’re daughters don’t like them so they stole something and blamed it on the twins. However, they didn’t count on me and Liam being there; we fixed that situation fast. But apparently didn’t stop it because I keep in contact with the twins and they were run out of town because “they” stole something and this time they were going to be stoned to death. So they’ve been living in the forest. I can’t have that, so I invited them to come live with us awhile ago.” Anika explained.

“Wait a minute… I thought you said you just contacted them and asked them if they wanted to be part of a pirate family.” Liam said looking at Anika.

“I did…a few days ago. Even if we aren’t on the open seas, we have space for them…” Anika stated.

Liam was going to say something, but decided against it; he didn’t want to start something that he couldn’t finish. So he just kept driving so they could make it to the next town and back home quickly…


	13. Over Night!

Anika, Liam, Zoey and Mark made it to the town they needed to reach and stopped at an inn for the night while they left the car in a shop.

“So…what are we going to do now?” Mark asked while they ate dinner in their room.

“We wait until tomorrow when the car is ready; and then we go get the girls.” Anika said smiling.

Liam was going to say something but there was a sudden knock on their door.

“Who is it?” Anika asked from her spot on the bed while Liam and Mark stood up.

“Room service!” Two female voices called from the other side.

“No way!” Anika exclaimed as she ran to the door, opening it.

“Anika!” The girls called on the other side.

“Corina, Bridget…what are you doing here; I thought we were supposed to come get you…” Liam said a bit shocked.

“Well yeah, you were supposed to. But Corina thought it would be good to just meet you here.” Bridget said softly.

“I thought it would be easier for us to come to you then having you make another trip just to come get us.” Corina said simply.

“That was considerate of you.” Liam said simply.

“It’s awesome! Here, come in, come in! Girls, these are our new friends Zoey and her boyfriend Mark; guys, this is Corina and Bridget.” Anika said smiling as she introduced everyone.

“Oh, Zoey told us about you; it’s very nice to meet you.” Bridget said politely.

“Same to you.” Zoey and Mark said kindly.

“Hmmm…” Corina said looking Zoey up and down.

“What?” Zoey asked confused.

“I didn’t realize you’d be so plain.” Corina said simply.

“Excuse me?!” Zoey asked frustrated.

“Well with how Anika spoke about you; she said you were spunky and colorful…but all I see is…not what she explained to me…” Corina said in a snobby tone of voice.

“Oh and what do you see when you look at me then?” Zoey asked standing her ground.

“Plain and boring.” Corina said simply.

“Really now? Well when I look at you, I see a snobby, selfish brat.” Zoey shot back.

“Wow…only one person has had the audacity to call me anything like that before. Well, Anika, you did a good job. Can’t wait to meet the other girl; the girl who is with our little Elliot.” Corina said sitting down.

“What’s going on?” Zoey asked confused.

“That’s just kind of what Corina does; she sees how far she can push someone before they either crack or stand up for themselves. She’s an interrogator as well; and she does it well. But she is a snobby bitch as well…especially when she feels threatened or doesn’t like someone.” Liam said looking onward.

“But when it comes to couples she only interviews the girls.” Anika explained.

“Girls who are joining our team need to be able to handle interrogation…not only from me, but from other crews that may capture you.” Corina explained.

“And Bridget is a navigator; she keeps us on track and tries to keep us away from the enemies.” Liam explained.

“Sounds cool.” Zoey said in awe.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, but I’m going to head back to my room and go to bed for the night; see you in the morning.” Bridget said softly hugging Anika, Liam, Corina and then Zoey and Mark.

“Goodnight.” Everyone said as Bridget left.

“So what’s the plan then?” Corina asked sitting down.

“We get the car tomorrow and then we head back to the house and wait for the others. And then we go from there.” Anika said simply.

“Well…I know Renee is heading down in a few days; she said she had something to do first. We’ve been in contact for some time now.” Corina said simply.

“Yeah, you’ve told me that when I talked to you a few days ago.” Anika said simply.

“I know. But anyways, I’m going to go to bed and I’ll see you tomorrow. What time are we leaving?” Corina asked walking over to the door.

“We’re going to get the car at about nine or ten depending on whenever everyone gets up. And then after that we’re going to head home. And while there we’re going to discuss about being a pirate crew again.” Anika explained softly.

“Sounds fantastic; it’s a shame that Captain Ace couldn’t be around to it all. He was such a great man; a great captain. In fact most of us thought of him as a father.” Corina said fondly remembering Captain Ace and his crew; her old crew.

“Yeah, that’s true. Well goodnight, see you tomorrow.” Anika said softly as Corina headed out.

“Well…what do you think of them?” Liam asked looking at Zoey; Mark had randomly passed out after drinking four and a half beers and several vodka shots…oh and several of Anika’s pot brownies.

“I like Bridget; she seems sweet. Corina is ok I guess…” Zoey said softly.

“Well…you got all that right. Just give it time; you’ll grow to love and appreciate Corina. She really is a team member and is a truly trusted member. How would you like some brownies?” Anika replied.

“Oh I believe it. Thanks, but no thanks; I’m not into pot.” Zoey said looking at Anika, shocking her.

“You knew about that?” Anika asked shocked.

“I seen you make them the other night; I watched you put the pot in there. It’s perfectly ok for others, but not for me. I thought of telling Elliot and Chloe, but I figured I’d see what would happen if I didn’t. Besides, pot isn’t all that horrible.” Zoey said softly not knowing that Anika also gave Chloe, Elliot and Wesley ecstasy.

“Well…you sneak; you’re super quiet then aren’t you?” Anika asked shocked.

“So I’ve been told; Chloe is even quieter than me.” Zoey said simply.

“Really? Her father was a very loud man; and her mother…she wasn’t all that quiet either. She was however slightly quieter than Ace.” Liam explained.

“I hope she wasn’t out there that night…” Anika said a bit embarrassed.

“I don’t think she was; I think Elliot was keeping her pretty busy from what we heard.” Liam said.

“Yeah…I agree.” Zoey and Anika said red in the face.

“Well…I’m going to bed; see you all bright and early.” Anika said heading to her bed.

“Yeah, same here; I agree. Goodnight.” Zoey said softly laying next to Mark.

Liam just started chuckling as he laid down next to Anika to go to sleep…


	14. The End Is Only The Beginning!

The next morning the gang woke up, got ready and went to pick the car before heading back home.

Somehow they managed to fit everyone in the car…Just kidding; Bridget and Corina brought their own car.

It took them the entire day, but they made it home…by eleven at night. That being said they were lucky because Elliot, Chloe and Wesley were all asleep…or so they thought.

“It’s about time you guys got back!” Wesley and Elliot exclaimed coming out from the hallway.

“Elliot…Wesley; what are you doing up? Where’s Chloe?” Anika asked looking at the two angry men.

“We were waiting for you…and she’s asleep.” Elliot said folding his arms.

“Look who’s here.” Anika said nervously as Liam, Zoey, Mark, Corina and Bridget went to sit down.

“Hi Corina, Bridget.” Elliot and Wesley said simply.

“I’m also here…” A young lady with light purple hair and blue eyes said coming out of the shadows.

“Renee!” Everyone except for Zoey and Mark exclaimed.

“Hey. You must be Zoey and Mark; Chloe, Elliot and Wesley told me about you.” Renee said simply with somewhat of a smile.

“When did you get here?” Liam asked.

“Last night. The twins, Kiki and Mimi, are also here.” Renee responded.

“Where are they?” Anika asked avoiding eye contact.

“They, like Chloe are asleep.” Renee, Wesley and Elliot said annoyed.

“Did I miss something?” Zoey asked confused.

“Anika drugged the brownies and other treats with pot and ecstasy! Because of all that Wesley, Chloe and I had a threesome. Do you know how freaked out Chloe was afterwards?!” Elliot nearly screamed.

“What?!” Zoey and Mark yelled shocked.

“Yep. And just because it’ll get out eventually, Chloe is my younger sister; so thanks to you I had sex with my sister.” Wesley said annoyed.

“She’s your sister?” Everyone, except Elliot and Renee asked shocked.

“Yeah. I was supposed to keep it a secret until she turned sixteen. Anika…I don’t hate you; but I am very mad. I’ll never forget this, but I will forgive you…eventually. And I know for a fact that the others will forgive you as well; as for when, I don’t know.” Wesley said folding his arms.

“I thought that you just put pot in the brownies and such…” Zoey said in disbelief.

“Wait…you knew?” Elliot asked stunned.

“I saw her put the pot in the brownies and stuff, yes. But I didn’t know anything about ecstasy.” Zoey said simply

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Elliot and Wesley asked.

“Because I thought it was just pot and that’s not so bad. I’ve had pot once before; it wasn’t that bad. Will I ever do it again? Probably not. But that’s me. Besides, Anika said that you knew; that’s what she said this morning before we left…” Zoey said defending herself.

“No…we didn’t know…” Elliot sighed.

“Is Chloe very upset?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot.

“She was…but she’s calmed down.” Elliot said simply.

“Zoey…you knew?” Chloe asked walking in out of nowhere.

“Chloe…I’m soo sorry.” Zoey said as Chloe approached them.

“It’s ok… Now we’re even right?” Chloe asked looking at Zoey.

“For what?” Zoey asked confused.

“For me not telling you about what Ms. Grace let that man do to me.” Chloe said softly.

“Oh…yeah; we’re even now. Again, I’m sorry.” Zoey said as she and Chloe hugged.

“Anika…why? Why would you do that to us?” Chloe asked after she let go of Zoey.

“I’m sorry…I was just trying to get you to relax; you’re a very jittery person. And Elliot…he’s always too serious. I just wanted you to relax.” Anika said softly.

“That’s all fine and dandy and everything, but you should’ve just used pot; there was no need for ecstasy.” Elliot said annoyed holding onto Chloe.

“I’m sorry. So, I guess this means you don’t want to be in a pirate crew together then…” Anika said softly.

“No…that’s not what it means. We want to be in a pirate group together…sorry, I don’t speak for the girls or Mark. But Wesley and I already talked about it and we want to be part of a crew together again.” Elliot said getting a smile from Anika.

“Thank you so much!” Anika exclaimed happily.

“As long as I can be with Elliot, I want to be a pirate as well…” Chloe said softly.

“If Chloe is going to be a pirate so am I; stick together forever.” Zoey said with determination.

“Well, I go wherever Zoey goes…even if I piss her off at times.” Mark said simply.

“Well…no matter how many mistakes or whatever the mistake may be…I’ll stick with Anika.” Liam said leaning back in his chair.

“Well, you already know my answer.” Wesley said as he leaned against a wall.

“I stay with my husband.” Renee said sitting in a chair.

“So you are married then?” Corina asked shocked.

“Yep; a year now.” Renee and Wesley responded.

“Well, I’ll join again; I miss being on the wide open waters.” Bridget said softly.

“Same here. I miss the family dynamic.” Corina said simply, with a board tone of voice.

“Of course we’re in! We’ve never been part of a family or crew or anything!” Two young girls with short blonde hair and orange eyes exclaimed bouncing out into the kitchen.

“What are you two doing up? I thought you were in bed asleep…” Renee said annoyed.

“We heard everyone out here and wanted to be a part of it.” The girls complained.

“Hi I’m Kiki!” One the girls said introducing herself.

“And I’m Mimi!” The other girl said happily introducing herself.

“You two must be Ms. Chloe’s best friend Zoey!” Kiki exclaimed smiling.

“So that would make you Ms. Zoey’s lover, Mark!” Mimi exclaimed, also smiling.

“That’s enough you two…” Anika said smacking her head.

“So it’s agreed…we’re all going to be a pirate crew again?” Liam asked looking at everyone.

“I think so…” Elliot sighed looking around.

“At least we’ll be in a crew that we like this time.” Mark said simply.

“Yeah and not only that we have Ace’s blood in our crew; is child or is it children?” Anika asked looking at Wesley.

“Children. I’m his oldest from a different relationship.” Wesley said simply.

“Ace’s children Wesley and Chloe!” Anika exclaimed happily.

“So it’s settled then we’re a crew!” Kiki and Mimi exclaimed happily.

“Well…I’d hardly really call us a crew…we need more people.” Elliot said simply, crossing his arms.

“Well…I know where a few of the others are; we could ask them.” Wesley said simply.

“Well that’s for another day. For now, we go to bed and get or strength up.” Elliot said simply.

“I agree.” Everyone said as they looked at each other, smiling.

“Tomorrow is a bright new day.” Wesley said smiling as everyone went to their rooms for the night…


End file.
